The Plan, the Pain, and the Pair
by SilverScreamer
Summary: Malik does NOT like who his sister is dating... He'd do anything to get them apart... Including bringing in help from a friend. A very reluctant friend. Rated for inappropriate comments and some cussing. Updated Nightly! ^_^()
1. Chapter 1: Unpleasant Surprise

Alrighty... Here's the fun thing... This fanfic was a challenge from my best friend. The one who originally got me hooked on fanfics? Yep, that's the one. Anyway... I had to include a specific pairing and five out of a list of lines that she gave me. Granted, I used a whole heck of a lot more than just five. Used all, but, like, two of the 20 or so actually... The pairing she challenged me to use is the original pairing. Then I spend the whole fic breaking those two up. *grins* Ah well.  
  
Let's see... I apologize if this sounds just plain stupid to anyone. It's tuned to the sense of humor of my best friend and me. So lots of you might find it just plain odd.  
  
Let's see... The usual for names I suppose... Malik is Malik, his yami is Mariku, then there's Ryou (the hikari) and Bakura (the yami)... Yami refers to Yami Yugi... (course, he's mentioned, like, once in the whole fic...)  
  
I'm sure you can figure it out... What else was there...  
  
Oh right! Rishid has fallen off the face of the planet it would seem... ~_~() I started writing this back before I got my Japanese DVDs and realized exactly what his relationship with Isis and Malik is... So yeah, I kinda didn't have him in here... So he's, erm... Off travelling somewhere... ~_~() Which could explain, I suppose, if you want to think about the whole fact that he seals Mariku, why Mariku can be running about as such... But yeah, anyway... So, apologies for lack of Rishid.  
  
And now for disclaimer... *Spotlights flood the front center of the stage and sad bagpipe music begins to play* (those can sound really sad...)  
  
Silverscreamer steps forward, hands clasped in front of her and head bowed. "I... Do not own YuGi Oh..." Bursts into tears and runs from the stage crying.  
  
*Gets thwapped by best friend* Oh! Ack, sorry! I don't own the insult that Bakura uses for Malik pretty early off... She came up with that a good while back... the whole bleached blonde thing... you'll know when you get there...  
  
((That ended up being a lot longer than I meant for it to be... Sorry... ~_~() heh...))  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Unpleasant Surprise  
  
"And get a look at this. This is quality merchandise for free, here. To think that Ryou's always complaining about needing money." Bakura grinned and glanced at Malik. Frowning when he noticed that his friend wasn't looking at him he raised an eyebrow. "And the pink and purple striped palm trees look simply marvelous in the Egyptian deserts don't they? And you just have to love those blue camels the size of elephants that dance around in your bedroom, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Malik gave a slight nod, obviously not listening.  
  
"Are you paying even the slightest bit of attention to me?" Bakura screamed, practically in his friend's ear.  
  
"Ack!? Huh?" Malik jumped and looked at Bakura, his eyes wide from being startled.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. I don't take kindly to being ignored, you know. I'm feeling very insulted." Bakura glared at Malik then turned his attention back to watching where he was walking. "Stupid, bleached blonde, Egyptian bimbo." Bakura grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and continued trudging down the street.  
  
"Insulting, too, it would seem. Although that's nothing new." Malik muttered. "Stupid albino freak..."  
  
There was silence as the two walked. After a while, Bakura finally growled in annoyance. "Ok. So what in this accursed time is wrong with you?"  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. "I was just thinking of something." He answered simply.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Malik shot a quick look at Bakura to see his very annoyed expression. "Uh. Right." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's probably nothing. I've noticed that my sister has been acting a little weird lately. Just made me wonder if there was something going on that I didn't know about."  
  
"Your sister's always weird."  
  
"You know what I mean! Weirder than usual."  
  
There was silence again as they stood at the street corner and waited for traffic to stop so they could cross the street. As they started moving again, Malik looked down at the Millennium Rod that he was carrying around with him. "The most worrying thing about this. Is that Mariku has been acting oddly, too."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Mariku acting oddly. It's like that's never happened before."  
  
"Bakura-"  
  
"I know. I know. Odder than normal. What, has he stopped trying to kill random passersby just because he doesn't like the way they look?"  
  
"Actually. Yeah. That is, he hasn't done it in a while anyway."  
  
Bakura stopped walking and stared at Malik. "Now that is scary."  
  
Malik stopped and turned back to his friend, nodding. "Yeah. It's like something has made him less psychotic."  
  
Bakura shrugged and started walking again. As Malik fell back into step with him he thought this over. "What about Isis? How's she been acting different?"  
  
"She's gotten a bit meaner. More strict about certain things, but at the same time she seems to be acting more wild than she does. I don't know. She doesn't seem to be spending as much time on her work as she used to all of the time, either."  
  
"That is weird. You're sister's always working."  
  
Malik nodded and looked up as they approached Ryou's house. "Well, it was illegally fun, as always." He grinned at Bakura. "Have fun with all that stuff you pilfered there."  
  
"You too. And perhaps next time you won't almost get yourself caught." Bakura smirked evilly.  
  
"Hey, if I wasn't too busy dealing with the security guard that was coming after you, than I wouldn't have had anything to worry about. Good thing you were able to make them forget, though, or we'd never be able to go in there again."  
  
Bakura glared at Malik before turning and walking up to the house. "Call me once you get some class." Malik rolled his eyes and watched him. He always enjoyed what came next. As Bakura shoved the door open, he began shouting at Ryou for not having supper ready for him. Ryou wasn't big on eating supper early, but Bakura would rather not wait.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Malik turned and started down the sidewalk once more. For some reason he couldn't help but enjoy listening to Bakura yell at Ryou. It wasn't that he didn't like Ryou, he just found it fun to watch him quiver in fear as Bakura screamed at him. He knew he should probably sympathize with the lad, considering how his own yami treats him. But who cares? It wasn't like Bakura would ever actually hurt him. at all really.  
  
"Wonder what Isis is up to. And is Mariku in on it?" He mumbled, thinking aloud to himself as he walked towards home, a bag full of stolen merchandise swinging back and forth in one hand, the Millennium Rod in the other. "I better watch my back for a while. Just to be on the safe side." He decided as he walked up the stairs to the large front porch of his home. He enjoyed having a rich sister who could afford all of the finer things in life. Of course, that didn't stop him from enjoying some free goods every once in a while.  
  
Opening the door to the house, he stepped into the foyer and pushed the door shut. He then walked to the living room so he could take the side stairs, not expecting Isis to be in there. As he swung the door open and stepped into the room, he was immediately disgusted at what he saw. Mariku was on the couch with Isis on his lap. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist. It was obvious that until Malik's arrival that they had been seriously enjoying each other's lips (and probably tongues). Now, though, Isis was staring at him, wide eyed, while Mariku just grinned evilly.  
  
"Ra damn it! Get a room you two!" Malik shouted as he started towards the stairs. After just two steps, though, what he'd seen actually sank in. He whirled around to face them, pure terror etched with revulsion built into his countenance. "Wha. wha. What in the name of Ra is going on here!?"  
  
Isis and Mariku looked at each other. Mariku was still smirking in a very self-satisfied manner. Isis smiled, then looked back at Malik, regarding him in thoughtful silence. "I should certainly hope that my brother isn't that much of an idiot. You can't fool me into thinking you're that innocent."  
  
Malik was too horrified to take offense. "You two were. Why are you. What." he attempted to express what he was thinking.  
  
Mariku laughed. "No offense Isis, but your brother is a real moron."  
  
Isis shot him a look and thought for a moment before she smiled and shrugged. "I suppose I forgive you." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Ra, no!" Malik screamed as he leapt forward and yanked Isis away from Mariku. Of course, with the fact that she'd been sitting on his lap and the fact that Malik hadn't thought this action through, she ended up on the floor screaming at her brother and rubbing her backside.  
  
"Malik! I'll kill you! I sear I will!" She screamed.  
  
Malik blinked and muttered a small apology before turning to Mariku who was staring at him with one eyebrow cocked in mild amusement. After a moment of staring at his hikari, he leaned forward to help Isis to her feet.  
  
"Thank you darling." Isis smiled, but she turned to glare at Malik again, still flustered.  
  
"Please tell me this is some sort of really sick joke." Malik looked from one to the other. "I mean. you can't be. be.. Well I mean, it's just absurd!"  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "Malik, are you really that stupid? Mariku and I have been together for over a month now."  
  
"YOU TWO ARE WHAT!?!?!?" Malik stared at them, unable to do much else.  
  
"Together." Isis repeated. "As in, dating."  
  
"But. But you're my SISTER and he.. He's my YAMI! How can this be happening!?"  
  
"It's easy, Malik." Mariku chuckled as he stood up and put an arm around Isis' waist. "Your sister just appreciates my good looks and my intellect."  
  
Isis laughed. "And so full of yourself now aren't we?"  
  
Malik wasn't sure what to say. He stared at them both. "This is a really sick joke." He stated finally, sounding only slightly sure of himself. "Come on. This is a joke right? Isis, I can't believe that you'd go along with something like this. To actually kiss Mariku. That's so disgusting."  
  
Mariku clenched his fist and shook it at Malik. "Why you-"  
  
"Mariku!" Isis said in a warning tone.  
  
The yami stopped, his eyes narrowing at Malik. "You had better take that back."  
  
Isis nodded. "Malik, we like each other. You'll just have to get over it. The whole reason why we didn't tell you is because we knew that you'd over react like you are now."  
  
"But this is creepy beyond belief! He might as well be me!"  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "That isn't true. He's a lot different and you know it."  
  
Malik glared at Mariku. "What twisted spell do you have on my sister?"  
  
Laughing, Mariku shook his head. "No spell. Just my charm and vigor. Your sister's good, if you know what I mean. I doubt that you do though." He sneered, even as Isis gasped and elbowed him in the ribs. She gave him a glare that stated all too plainly, you weren't supposed to let him know that anything like that happened.  
  
"GAH!!" Malik was torn between wanting to throw up and being insulted. At the same time, he was attempting to kill the mental image he just received of his sister and his yami in bed...  
  
Finally he turned and stalked towards the stairs. "This is just too much. My sister and my yami! That has got to be the most wrong thing I have ever heard. I'm going to my room, to decide what would be the most fun way of killing you both!" The last was yelled down the stairs at them before he slammed his bedroom door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Remember my philosophy! I will not add the next chapter until I've gotten reviews! REVIEWS!!! MWA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
*cough* So yes... please review... And I do address each review individually.  
  
Oh! I forgot to talk about the bloopers! This is IMPORTANT!!! Not really, but yeah, I bet that got your attention. :-P Anyway. After every chapter, I plan to post 'bloopers' for that chapter. Rather amusing, if I do say so myself... Hope you enjoy those too! 


	2. Chapter 1 Bloopers

Chapter 1 bloopers  
Not Paying Attention: Take One  
  
"And get a look at this. This is quality merchandise for free, here. To think that Ryou's always complaining about needing money." Bakura grinned and glanced at Malik. Frowning when he noticed that his friend wasn't looking at him he raised an eyebrow. "And the pink and purple striped palm trees look simply marvelous in the Egyptian deserts don't they? And you just have to love those blue camels the size of elephants that dance around in your bedroom, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Malik gave a slight nod, obviously not listening.  
  
Bakura was about to shout when he happened to chance a glance down the sidewalk. A sly grin crept across his features and he walked in silence. After just a few more paces, Malik ran smack into a telephone pole and bounced backwards, falling onto his butt in a sitting position. He blinked, his head swimming and glanced around. His eyes finally came to focus on Bakura, who was practically doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Ra damn it, Bakura! You were supposed to yell and snap me out of it!"  
  
Bakura just laughed harder and harder until he eventually lost his balance and fell onto his side, still laughing, tears in his eyes.  
Entering the house: Take One  
  
Opening the door to the house, he stepped into the foyer and pushed the door shut. He then walked to the living room so he could take the side stairs, not expecting Isis to be in there. As he swung the door open and stepped into the room, he was immediately surprised at what he saw...  
  
Mariku was standing there with an apron tied around his waist. He was vacuuming the carpet, pushing the sweeper with one hand, while he held a dust rag in the other hand. Looking up as Malik entered, he switched the vacuum cleaner off.  
  
They stared at each other for a few minutes before Malik put a hand to his mouth to hide the smirk that was forming. Seconds later, a snort of laughter escaped him.  
  
Mariku narrowed his eyes. "What!? I can't help it! This room just isn't clean enough!"  
  
Isis, who was watching Mariku from the couch, looked at Malik. "Oh leave him alone, you know he's really a big clean-freak at heart."  
Entering the house: Take Two  
  
Opening the door to the house, he stepped into the foyer and pushed the door shut. He then walked to the living room so he could take the side stairs, not expecting Isis to be in there. As he swung the door open and stepped into the room, he was immediately surprised at what he saw...  
  
"Go fish!" Tristan grinned.  
  
Isis grumbled as she drew a card, while Mariku looked confused. "Now... Explain to me again why Tristan is telling her to go fishing..."  
  
Joey and Yugi sighed and exchanged glances. "Your turn to explain it, Yug." Joey muttered.  
  
Yugi sighed again and looked at Mariku. "It's just an expression... 'Go fish' means that you draw a card, because he doesn't have the one she asked for. It's used, because when you're drawing a card, it's like you're fishing to find the one you want."  
  
Mariku nodded, but his expression was blank. Joey just groaned. "It's hopeless!"  
  
"Now now, Joey." Tea chided. "You shouldn't give up on your friends like that. Keep at it and I'm sure he'll get it right!"  
  
Malik groaned. "What are all of you doing here? This isn't how the scene is supposed to go!" With that, he turned and stormed out of the room and the house, ready to start over.  
Entering the house: Take Three  
  
Opening the door to the house, he stepped into the foyer and pushed the door shut. He then walked to the living room so he could take the side stairs, not expecting Isis to be in there. As he swung the door open and stepped into the room, he was immediately impressed by what he saw...  
  
"Wow... That's quite a sculpture..." he mused as he walked in and moved closer to inspect it. It was a rather large sculpture of the Ra Dragon.  
  
Isis and Mariku peeked out from around it, smiling. "Glad you like it." Isis said.  
  
Mariku nodded. "She's been working on it all day. Isn't she just wonderful?"  
  
Malik smiled and nodded then blinked. "Wait a second! This isn't right either! I swear, you'll never get this dang scene right!"  
  
Mariku just grinned. "Awww... Well get it eventually, hikari. No worries!"  
Entering the house: Take Four  
  
Opening the door to the house, he stepped into the foyer and pushed the door shut. He then walked to the living room so he could take the side stairs, not expecting Isis to be in there. As he reached for the doorknob, he heard a shout from inside.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, always take the jacket off first!?"  
  
"..." Malik just turned around and left the house.  
The Fall: Take One  
  
Mariku laughed. "No offense Isis, but your brother is a real moron."  
  
Isis shot him a look and thought for a moment before she smiled and shrugged. "I suppose I can forgive you." She whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Ra, no!" Malik screamed as he grabbed forward and attempted to yank Isis away from Mariku. He hadn't steadied himself or gotten a good grip on her arm, however, so when Mariku hugged his arms around Isis to ensure she wouldn't fall, Malik found himself toppling backwards.  
  
Mariku and Isis practically rolled with laughter as Malik lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with a slightly dazed look. Then, anger and frustration flashed in Malik's eyes as he clambered to his feet. "That's it! I've had it! I'm going to my room, and I'm not coming back until everyone is ready to be serious about this!"  
  
With that he turned and dashed up the stairs, his face buried in his hands.  
  
Silverscreamer steps out and frowns as she watches Malik dash off. Looking at Mariku and Isis, she sighs. "You just had to bug him, didn't you?" When the two just grinned, Silverscreamer laughed. "That was great, you two! I know, as the author and all, I should be very against the bad behavior you two and the others have been showing, but it's just so entertaining!" 


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Alright... I got reviews from three different people. I suppose I'll go ahead and update. *pouts* Don't you people have friends that you could refer to this fic? *grins* Kidding of course! Anywhozers...  
  
*cries* I'm afraid I have to apologize once again for having started this before seeing hardly anything more than just Duelist Kingdom... So information on Mariku was exceedingly, erm... okay, I didn't have anything on him except that he had really big, spiky hair and was Malik's yami. I had assumed he was also an Ancient Egyptian spirit. Upon reading over this chapter to post it tonight, I realized my mistake... But you know, I couldn't think of a better way for Malik to come to his decision... Besides, I've read other fics where they made him an Ancient Egyptian spirit, so it's all good. If you don't like how it doesn't fit the series... GET OVER IT!!! Mwa ha ha haaaa! Cause I'm the authoress and I can say that!  
  
Kuriboh pops up and makes cute little Kuriboh noises.  
  
*Silverscreamer giggles and huggles it* Isn't it cute!? But it stated a very sad fact... *sniffles* It say I don't own YuGi Oh or anything it contains and, unfortunately, it speaketh the truth! *sad dramatic music plays as she cuddles with the Kuriboh*  
  
*Bounces back up* But enough of that! On with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Plan  
  
Malik paced back and forth in his room. He couldn't let Mariku get away with this. There had to be some other explanation. His sister falling in love with his yami? Isis would never. would she? Mariku was crazy. No, not crazy. Psychotic, with a capital P.  
  
Perhaps he had used the Millennium Rod. That wasn't likely, though, because Malik kept a good grip on it at all times.  
  
The Millennium Rod! Malik looked at it where it lay on his desk next to a good sized collection of Duel Monster cards. Perhaps that's it. If he could control Isis and make her break up with Mariku. No. That wouldn't work. Mariku would almost definitely figure it out and Malik knew he'd be in trouble then. There had to be another way.  
  
Another way.  
  
Another guy!!!  
  
Malik smiled and sat down at his desk, flipping through his Duel Monster cards. "That's it." He chuckled to himself. "If there was another guy that could get Mariku off of Isis' mind than there wouldn't be anything that Mariku could do. Except, perhaps, kill the other guy. But it still might work. Then, if nothing else, Isis wouldn't be happy with Mariku." Then Malik frowned.  
  
"Who, though. My sister apparently likes evil, wild guys if she fell for my yami. What else about Mariku could she possibly see in him? Lots of unruly hair, perhaps. No doubt he'd appreciate her work, considering the fact that he's from Ancient Egypt. Which of course brings up the fact that he is from Ancient Egypt, and over 5000 years old." Malik sighed and dropped his cards onto his desk.  
  
"Great." He muttered. "Now where in the world am I supposed to find a 5000 year old who would appreciate someone working with Ancient Egyptian things and who has lots of unruly hair." His eyes suddenly fell upon the bag of things he had stolen while at the mall with Bakura.  
  
A malicious grin suddenly split his lips. "Bakura."  
  
~~~  
  
"No way in the Shadow Realm!" Bakura declared, privately shocked that Malik had the guts to risk asking him. "I ought to kill you for even suggesting it."  
  
"Look. I realize that this isn't your problem, but just try to imagine the position that I'm in. My yami is dating my sister, for Ra's sake!" Malik knew that it had been pointless to ask him, but it was worth a try. Besides, he had a backup plan  
  
"I said no."  
  
"She has a Millennium Item, you know."  
  
"." Bakura seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then he blinked and shook his head enthusiastically. "NO!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no." Bakura's voice was low and filled with rage.  
  
"Right. You said no. I heard you." Malik sighed and leaned back against the arm of the couch in Ryou's living room, propping his feet up on the cushions. Bakura sat glaring at him from an armchair across the room. "I just thought that, being my friend and all, you'd be willing to do this for me."  
  
"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean that I'll go with your sister just so that your yami won't." Bakura shook his head. "Why me, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're the person I think is even partially like Mariku. Besides, I can at least tolerate you even when you are being a bastard. I can't stand Mariku in the least, and it's just creepy!"  
  
"I see. NO!" Bakura crossed his arms across his chest as though to state plain and simply that the discussion was over.  
  
"Ah. But I don't think that you'll have much choice." Bakura's eyes narrowed as Malik lifted the Millennium Rod and waved it back and forth in the air.  
  
"That's cheating."  
  
"Perhaps, but when has that ever stopped either of us?"  
  
"The Millennium Ring-"  
  
"Isn't here, is it? You might recall that you sent Ryou off to the store, and he's the one who wears it."  
  
There was a tense silence as Bakura glared wrathfully at Malik. Finally, he growled, "You are so going to die for this, one of these days."  
  
Malik grinned. "Glad to see that you're willing to help out your good friend."  
  
"Just tell me what you have planned for me so we can get this thing started and over with." Bakura grumbled.  
  
"Well, I figure that if I can get Isis to fall for someone else, than I won't have to worry about Mariku coming after me. He can't blame me if my sister just happens to have a 'change of heart.' (yeah. bad pun.) Therefore, he won't be able to justify killing me, and my sister will be able to talk him out of doing it."  
  
"Right. So basically I suffer through a relationship with your sister so that your butt will be saved?" Bakura questioned in annoyance. There was something else in his expression, though.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and you won't have to worry. If Mariku really does care for my sister, I'm sure he's smart enough to realize that if he kills her new boyfriend, she won't be happy with him at all." Malik said with a sly smile. He recognized that expression. Bakura was afraid of Mariku, but there was no way in the Shadow Realm that he'd admit to it.  
  
"I wasn't worried." Bakura growled, looking away to glare at the wall. "So what exactly does this seduction entail anyway?"  
  
"Well. I figure you might have to add to your psychotic level."  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you suggesting that I'm not as evil as Mariku?"  
  
"No! Not at all, that's not what I'm saying." Malik waved a hand as though to brush away the accusation. "I'm merely stating that your brand of evil is more subdued and revolves around the mental anguish of your opponent. We all know Mariku's style is more towards the beating, maiming, or killing of his opponent." (((of course, having seen more of the show I realize this isn't a very correct assumption either... *sigh*)))  
  
Bakura nodded, but his eyes were still narrowed wrathfully. "But he's not any more evil than I am."  
  
"Exactly." Malik stated with slight hesitance. Then he cleared his throat and moved off the subject. "You'll have to treat her with more respect than you do now. I know that she fell for Mariku what with how he used to act, but it would probably help your chances of success. Umm. It would probably help if you showed interest in her work with Ancient Egyptian artifacts and the like. Of course. Interest in her work does not mean arguing with her about why the 'Greatest Tomb Robber of the Ancient World' is not mentioned more in modern history lessons." Malik shot Bakura a look that stressed the importance of this.  
  
"Well you'd think that they wouldn't completely ignore me..." Bakura grumbled.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. "And then that leaves just the last thing..." He was silent for a moment as he paused, holding his stretch for an odd length of time as he stared at the ceiling. Finally, he lowered his arms and stated simply. "We need to go to the mall."  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed as he stood and walked over to Malik. "And what exactly do we need to go there for?"  
  
"Just to pick up a few things. I'll explain when we get there." Malik waved his hand as though it wasn't important, watching as Bakura crossed the room toward him. *And hopefully you won't make a big scene, threatening to kill me, with all of the people who will be there watching...*  
  
"Tell me." Bakura demanded as he stopped just a pace away from Malik and crossed his arms across his chest. "Or else you'll be too busy finding your way back from the Shadow Realm to worry about who your sister is dating." He had a feeling he wouldn't like this very much because of how Malik was dodging it.  
  
"Right... Well, it's the wardrobe... My guess is that, even with how she's all intellectual and things, Isis is probably still as shallow as any other female."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "And what are you getting at here?"  
  
Malik took a deep breath, preparing to dodge out of reach if need be. "I figure that she probably likes the way Mariku dresses. Of course, this is extra creepy because of how similar the two of us dress, but that's beside the point... I assume that a change of wardrobe for you would help, too."  
  
Bakura stared at him in shock for a moment. Then his eyes scanned down to take in Malik's outfit. Very tight, black pants. Small, stomach showing, white, sleeveless shirt with two gold chains going across his chest... He stared for a moment before his eyes widened.  
  
"No way in the shadow realm," Bakura shouted, "are you EVER going to get me into something like THAT!!"  
  
Malik frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Are you suggesting something about my wardrobe?"  
  
"I'll tell you where you can stick your wardrobe! 'Cause it's not going to get onto me!"  
  
Malik sighed and rolled his eyes. "You said you'd help me."  
  
"Like I had a choice?"  
  
"Let's just go already... Besides, it's not like you have to copy my style exactly. That would attract too much attention to the whole thing."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I ever agreed to this... You are so very dead Malik..."  
  
Malik grinned. "It won't be that bad." He chuckled as he turned and moved towards the front door. He glanced back to make sure that Bakura was following. Which he was, grumbling the whole time about all the fun ways he could torture Malik for this later.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hee... It's so much fun to read over this again... So many things happened that I'd forgotten about, and it's only the second chapter! ^_^() I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and rereading it!  
  
And now a word to my reviewers!  
  
IrishJade: *chuckles* That's cool, thanks for the review even though you had already seen this chapter. Even if it was just to make sure I'd post the next chapter! *sticks her tongue out at you*  
  
Lazy: Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate the humor. Unfortunately, towards the very end of the fic (it's 16 chapters long) it starts to gain quite a bit of a more angst feel to it... But for now you get funny! And the bloopers never stop!  
  
Gyakutenno Megami: Yes... Yes... I already explained the pairing... If it makes you feel better, my best friend didn't come up with the pairing either. She wrote all the characters she could think of down on a piece of paper, had me randomly pick two numbers and counted out those numbers. It could have just as easily been Mariku and Seto Kaiba, or Isis and Malik even... Now THAT would be... just... *shudders* But anyway, I'm glad to see by the fact that you reviewed to the bloopers as well that you didn't allow your disgust at the initial pairing run you off. *smiles* Mostly I just hope that you'll find the end pairing better...  
  
Thank you for your reviews! And remember! More reviews = more willingness to update! 


	4. Chapter 2 Bloopers

Chapter 2 bloopers  
Planning Out Loud: Take One  
  
Malik smiled and sat down at his desk, flipping through his Duel Monster cards. "That's it." He chuckled to himself. "If there was another guy that could get Mariku off of Isis' mind than there wouldn't be anything that Mariku could do. Except, perhaps, kill the other guy. But it still might work. Then, if nothing else, Isis wouldn't be happy with Mariku.  
  
"Who, though. My sister apparently likes evil, wild guys if she fell for my yami. What else about Mariku could she possibly see in him? Lots of unruly hair, perhaps. N-"  
  
"HEY!" Mariku yelled as he appeared behind Malik. "How dare you diss the hair!"  
  
Malik blinked and stared at him. "Wha... How..."  
  
"Here I am, just chilling and relaxing in my soul room enjoying the power of the Rod, and all of a sudden I hear you talking to yourself- which isn't what normal people do you know- and you start making fun of my hair! It's just not right!!"  
  
"But... But... But..." Malik blinked. "Hey... Aren't you supposed to be with Isis?"  
  
Mariku smacked himself in the forehead. "I forgot!" With that, he turns and dashes from the room.  
  
Malik stares after him. "... ~_~() Oy..."  
The Answer: Take One  
  
"No way in the Shadow Realm!" Bakura declared, privately shocked that Malik had the guts to risk asking him. "I ought to kill you for even suggesting it."  
  
"Look. I realize that this isn't your problem, but just try to imagine the position that I'm in. My yami is dating my sister, for Ra's sake!" Malik knew that it had been pointless to ask him, but it was worth a try. Besides, he had a backup plan  
  
Before he could say anything else, though, Ryou walked in and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, ya know Malik? Bakura was dating my cousin a while back. Sure, it isn't the same as a sister, but it's close. And it really isn't that-"  
  
"Aibooouuu!!!" Bakura whined. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
  
Ryou's cheeks colored a bright red. "Oh... Right... I'm sorry."  
  
(((sometimes I really have to wonder what state of mind I was in while doing these... heh...)))  
That's Cheating: Take One  
  
"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean that I'll go with your sister just so that your yami won't." Bakura shook his head. "Why me, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're the person I think is even partially like Mariku. Besides, I can at least tolerate you even when you are being a bastard. I can't stand Mariku in the least, and it's just creepy!"  
  
"I see. NO!" Bakura crossed his arms across his chest as though to state plain and simply that the discussion was over.  
  
"Ah. But I don't think that you'll have much choice." Bakura's eyes narrowed as Malik lifted the Millennium Rod and waved it back and forth in the air.  
  
"That's fleeting."  
  
"Perhaps, but when has that ever- ... What!?"  
  
Bakura blushed. "Sorry. got tongue tied..."  
That's Cheating: Take Two  
  
"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean that I'll go with your sister just so that your yami won't." Bakura shook his head. "Why me, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're the person I think is even partially like Mariku. Besides, I can at least tolerate you even when you are being a bastard. I can't stand Mariku in the least, and it's just creepy!"  
  
"I see. NO!" Bakura crossed his arms across his chest as though to state plain and simply that the discussion was over.  
  
"Ah. But I don't think that you'll have much choice." Bakura's eyes narrowed as Malik lifted the Millennium Rod and waved it back and forth in the air.  
  
"That's chatting."  
  
"Perhaps, but... Bakur-raa!"  
  
"Heh... Sorry... Just can't help it, ya know?"  
That's Cheating: Take Three  
  
"We may be friends, but that doesn't mean that I'll go with your sister just so that your yami won't." Bakura shook his head. "Why me, anyway?"  
  
"Because you're the person I think is even partially like Mariku. Besides, I can at least tolerate you even when you are being a bastard. I can't stand Mariku in the least, and it's just creepy!"  
  
"I see. NO!" Bakura crossed his arms across his chest as though to state plain and simply that the discussion was over.  
  
"Ah. But I don't think that you'll have much choice." Bakura's eyes narrowed as Malik lifted the Millennium Rod and waved it back and forth in the air.  
  
"That's cheating."  
  
"Well it's about time!" Malik cried. "Took ya long enough to get it right! Wait..."  
  
Silverscreamer smacks herself in the forehead and shakes her head. "Malik... Malik... Malik... Why couldn't you have just gone on with it?"  
Wardrobe: Take One  
  
Malik said. "Right... Well, it's the wardrobe... My guess is that, even with how she's all intellectual and things, Isis is probably still as shallow as any other female."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "And what are you getting at here?"  
  
Malik took a deep breath, preparing to dodge out of reach if need be. "I figure that she probably likes the way Mariku dresses. Of course, this is extra creepy because of how similar the two of us dress, but that's beside the point... I assume that a change of wardrobe for you would help, too."  
  
Bakura stared at him in shock for a moment. Then his eyes scanned down to take in Malik's outfit. Very tight, black pants. Small, stomach showing, white, sleeveless shirt with two gold chains going across his chest... He stared for a moment before suddenly putting his hand over his mouth and giggling.  
  
Malik blinked. "What?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, trying to stop laughing. "You just look like such a fruit..."  
  
"BAKURA!" Malik crossed his arms and turned away, pouting.  
  
Silverscreamer pops up and puts her arms around Malik, patting him on the head. "It'll be otay, Malik-kun... The girls really dig effeminate men. You're grade 'A' bishie material."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Silverscreamer nodded. "Not nearly as awesome looking as Bakura, but take what you can get, ok?"  
  
Malik falls over and Bakura grins. "Told you they all like me better."  
  
Silverscreamer coughs. "Anywho... Let's try this again, shall we?" 


	5. Chapter 3: The Mall

Hee hee... I like to poke fun at people. And yeah, in this fic Malik's just a little bit girl-crazy.  
  
Bakura: A bit? You're kidding right?  
  
Malik: Shut up.  
  
~_~() Stop arguing you too. Let's see... Not too much more to say about this chapter, so let's just get to it.  
  
Ryou: You forgot to tell them that you don't own YuGi Oh.  
  
*cries* Oh but I wish I did!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: At the Mall  
  
Malik pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a parking place outside of the mall. Bakura climbed off and moped nearby, not in any hurry at all to go inside. He glared daggers at Malik. At least he was taking his precious time...  
  
Swinging his leg casually over the seat, Malik dismounted his motorcycle with effortless grace. He slowly pulled off his helmet and lowered it until he was holding it in front of his stomach. With a few well practice motions of his head, he flipped his hair around and then back behind him, flashing a prize-winning smile.  
  
Girls who had been moving through the parking lot swooned, staring at the gorgeous hunk of a young man. He placed his helmet onto the seat, still smiling seductively, and winked at a particularly large group of teenage females. They all blushed and started whispering to each other excitedly...  
  
That's when Malik was suddenly thwapped in the back of the head.  
  
"OW! Hey! What was that for!?" Malik turned on Bakura and glared, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Stop showing off and let's get this over with if we have to. I don't want to be here at all, let alone do I want to be here all afternoon."  
  
"Alright, already. I'm coming..." Malik grumbled as he moved toward the entrance of the mall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Look," Malik sighed. "It won't kill you to try something on."  
  
"I'm not going to wear these." Bakura growled, glaring at the pairs of pants that Malik was holding out to him.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get out the Rod?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "I think that depends on what you plan to do with it..."  
  
Malik stared at him for a moment before thrusting the clothing at him. "Ugh! I think I'd rather not know the sick crap that goes on in your mind... Just go try these on..." He shook his head as he turned and trudged off to search for something else.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but grin at how easy that was. He chuckled to himself as he turned and made his way to the fitting room. As he walked, he looked at some of the things that Malik had given him. They weren't too bad... but they looked kind of small. Nothing like the comfortable, loose fitting things that Ryou wore...  
  
Not watching where you're walking isn't very smart. A lesson Bakura realized as he walked straight into someone. Tripping, he toppled into the person, causing them both to fall to the floor in a mess of flailing limbs and pairs of pants.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" Bakura shouted as he attempted to regain any sense of direction, let alone climb back to his feet. "Now you shall suffer the wrath of- MMPH! HMM MMPHMM!?!?" Bakura suddenly found that he couldn't speak, due to the hand that was suddenly clasped tightly over his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Tomb Robber!" A familiar voice hissed. "You'll attract attention..."  
  
Bakura was suddenly shoved aside as the person he had walked into climbed to his feet. Turning his gaze up, he saw that accursed pharaoh standing there, dusting himself off and giving him a disdainful look. Why did he have to be here? As if this day wasn't bad enough as it was!  
  
Yami suddenly turned away from Bakura, a panicked look on his face as he ducked behind a display of jeans. "Shoot! They almost saw me..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Bakura climbed to his feet, collecting the pairs of pants that he had been given to try on. "Clumsy freak of nature..." Bakura muttered angrily, giving Yami a death glare. What really annoyed Bakura, though, was when Yami didn't take any notice. Then he stopped, a sudden thought coming to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Yami regarded Bakura with distaste. "I should ask the same of you..." he mused as his eyes fell onto the pants that Bakura held.  
  
Bakura followed the other yami's gaze and looked down at the clothing before looking up at Yami. "This is none of your business." He stressed, giving him a look that was meant to convey all the terrible things he'd do to Yami if he pressed the subject further.  
  
Yami just nodded absently and turned to peek around the display again. "Ok... Good for you tomb robber..."  
  
Bakura frowned. "What are you doing? Hiding from someone?"  
  
"Actually..." Yami glanced over his shoulder and nodded.  
  
"..." Bakura inclined his head to one side, an eyebrow raised in bemusement as well as curiosity.  
  
"Anzu drug Yugi here in an attempt to get him some clothing. She hopes to get him to wear something other than his school uniform all the time. (((Yes, I'm poking fun at Yugi, but have you ever noticed that he really is almost always wearing the school uniform?))) Then, Yugi came up with the brilliant idea of getting me my own wardrobe..." Yami suddenly looked worried. "You aren't going to tell them I'm over here are you?"  
  
Bakura's lips split in an evil grin. "You don't know how much pleasure it would give me to see you suffer like that... And with the day I've been having, I could use the fun."  
  
"Ra, help me..." Yami muttered under his breath. "Look... You may be having a bad day, but I've been trying to dodge those two all afternoon."  
  
"That's not my problem, Pineapple Head." Bakura grinned then moved around to where he could see Yugi and Anzu. "Hey Yugi! Anzu! I just thought you'd like to know... Yami's right over here!"  
  
The two others smiled and waved, shouting their thanks as they headed over. Bakura turned to Yami, who was banging his head against the wall. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, you pathetic excuse for a Yami..."  
  
Feeling much better after causing that pharaoh the pain of having to deal with his even more accursed hikari and that annoying little goody good, Bakura turned and headed towards the fitting room again. *Thank you, Ra, for such amusement...*  
  
Bakura lost his cheer, however, after trying on the first pair of pants. He struggled with the zipper and the clasp and stood there pulling at the waist, attempting to find a way to make them looser. He frowned and looked at his reflection. How did Malik stand wearing his pants like this!?  
  
Frowning, he shook his head. Opening the door to his fitting room a crack, he glanced around. Seeing Malik nearby, he waved him over. When his friend came closer, he opened the door and stood glaring at him. "I feel completely ridiculous..."  
  
Malik shrugged. "They look fine. How do they feel?"  
  
"Like I'm trying to squeeze into a pair of pants that are two sizes too small... How can you possibly think this is comfortable?"  
  
"Oh, you're over reacting." Malik rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you'll get used to it."  
  
Bakura muttered several nasty names in Egyptian at Malik and slammed the fitting room door in his face. Then he started trying on the other pants. They weren't all quite as tight as the first pair, but they were still all tighter than what he was used to. Taking the ones that he thought were at least tolerable, he just left the others there.  
  
Malik was stretched out casually in a chair, smiling suavely at a group of giggling girls who were standing close at hand. Bakura walked over and dropped the pants onto his head, pleased that the girls laughed hysterically and moved off. He smirked at Malik as his friend managed to disentangle himself from the pants.  
  
"That isn't funny..." Malik grumbled as he stood, slinging the pants over one shoulder and moving off to look at shirts.  
  
"Sure it was. You just don't share my sense of humor." Bakura chuckled as he followed.  
  
"You're just trying to make everyone else miserable because you don't want to be here, aren't you?" Malik asked, even though it was obvious that he knew the answer.  
  
"Noooo! I would never!" cried Bakura, putting a hand to his chest in mock shock and offense. "How could you say such a thing?"  
  
"Great... And the annoying albino turns sarcastic. That's just beautiful." Malik mumbled.  
  
"Yes, well being with you lately has certainly been a picnic. I mean, look at this! Here I am suffering through buying clothes like yours so that I can date your sister just because you don't want to think about what she's doing with your yami! How is this fair!?"  
  
Malik felt an unintentional hesitation in his movements when Bakura mentioned 'what she's doing with your yami' and he practically stumbled. He managed to keep his balance, though. "Unpleasant imagery here, Bakura! Thank you sooooo much!" Malik grumbled as he started searching through the shirts.  
  
Bakura laughed and came up behind Malik, putting his arms around him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Malik!" he said in a terrible attempt at a feminine voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Get off!" Malik growled as he attempted to pull Bakura's arms away from each other so as to make an opening to get free.  
  
"Oh but darling... We never just enjoy each others company anymore." Bakura grinned evilly as Malik continued to struggle. He knew it bugged Malik when he did this, because he always wants to be such a hit with the girls. Bakura, on the other hand, didn't care one way or another what people thought of him.  
  
"Bakura!" Malik finally managed to pull free of Bakura's grip. Half- sighing and half-growling in frustration, he turned back to looking through the shirts.  
  
The other male sighed in a bored manner and began poking at some of the shirts. Men actually wore this sort of thing? He looked up at Malik and raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. Well... some of these stupid, brightly colored shirts actually made what he was wearing look tolerable. Sighing, he went back to poking around, not really knowing or caring what he was looking for. Malik would handle it... Not that Bakura wanted to wear anything that he would suggest, but what was he going to do about it? If he refused, Malik would just use his Millennium Rod to control him. If only he had gotten the Ring from Ryou...  
  
"You know..." Malik started thoughtfully. "I'm really not sure what to tell you about my sister... I suppose you'll have to show some kind of high-class attitude. But then again, she fell for my yami, so perhaps she's more into the wild type."  
  
Bakura just grumbled and didn't really listen to anything Malik said after that. Why did this sort of thing have to happen to him? Why couldn't Malik have gone to any of the others? It was too late to ask that, though. He'd already agreed to help, and he wasn't backing out now. They might think he was a coward or something. He wouldn't stand for that. He did actually want to help his friend. He'd never admit that was a reason for agreeing, though.  
  
"Here. Go try these on." Malik held out a bunch of shirts.  
  
Bakura took the shirts and looked through them. Groaning, he moved off towards the fitting rooms again. He did not want to wear these clothes. Nor did he want have anything to do with Isis. But... It was too late to worry about that now... He'd just have to go along with it.  
  
He remembered something else that Malik had said and groaned. The next really annoying part would come when they got back to Ryou's house. Malik said that he was going to teach Bakura as much as he could about Isis, as well as just some 'Lessons of Seduction' in general.  
  
*Oh joy...* Bakura thought as he closed the door to the fitting room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Woot! And there's another chapter. *beams* And I thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up please.  
  
Gyakutenno Megami: Thanks for reviewing again, I really am glad that you didn't stop reading because you didn't like the idea of Mariku/Isis. And no... They may be fruits, but you can't eat them!  
  
IrishJade: Tee hee hee! Yessum, he certainly did get tongue-tied. I couldn't resist that. ^_^()  
  
Kelsey: Aww! Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm doing everything right. ^_^() And yep, it is rather funny. I'm having a blast reading through it all again to revise each chapter before putting it up.  
  
Just keep in mind all of ya, the funny won't last forever. It will become much less funny later on. Just to warn you (yet again) that that is coming.  
  
Just to give you a little idea on what's coming for this chapter's bloopers... One of my favorite sections. The "Inappropriate Rod Comments" *grins* And I make people very klutzy and I bash Anzu a bit. * Anzu is much cooler than the way the made Tea in the dub... But she still gets on my nerves on occasion. Anyway, now I'll shut up so you can go read the bloopers. 


	6. Chapter 3 Bloopers

Chapter 3 Bloopers  
The Dismount: Take One  
  
Malik pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a parking place outside of the mall. Bakura climbed off and moped nearby, not in any hurry at all to go inside. He glared daggers at Malik. At least he was taking his precious time...  
  
Swinging his leg casually over the seat, Malik lost his balance and toppled over. "Dang it! Alright... Alright... I'm ready to try again." He muttered as he clambered back to his feet and mounted the motorcycle again, even as Bakura came back over, laughing hysterically.  
The Dismount: Take Two  
  
Malik pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a parking place outside of the mall. Bakura climbed off and moped nearby, not in any hurry at all to go inside. He glared daggers at Malik. At least he was taking his precious time...  
  
Swinging his leg casually over the seat, Malik's foot slipped on a banana peel and he crashed downward, his leg still over the motorcycle, it caught as he fell and caused him to end up laying on the ground with one leg propped up on the seat of the bike. "Alright. Who's the wise guy!?" He growled as he sat up, pulling his leg down.  
  
Silverscreamer runs out and cuddles Malik in her arms. "Are you alright!?"  
  
Malik shoves her away and climbs to his feet. "I'll be fine, just as soon as I figure out who did that!"  
  
Mariku snickers as he watches from where he's hiding behind a nearby sports car.  
The Dismount: Take Three  
  
Malik pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a parking place outside of the mall. Bakura climbed off and moped nearby, not in any hurry at all to go inside. He glared daggers at Malik. At least he was taking his precious time...  
  
Swinging his leg casually over the seat, Malik was suddenly surrounded by a group of adoring fangirls. "OOOOO!!!!! There he is! There he is!" "Can I have your autograph!?" "AHHH!!!! I touched his shirt!!!"  
  
Bakura snickers as Malik attempts to dismount while being jostled by the crowd and eventually just sits back down on the motorcycle.  
  
Silverscreamer runs out and starts smacking people with a stick. "Stop it! Stop it! You're supposed to admire him from a distance!" Stampede of girls attempting to get out of the author's way. "Baka fangirls... Can't do anything right..." Looks at Malik. "You alright? *sigh* Well, let's try this again..."  
  
The Thwap: Take One  
  
Malik pulled his motorcycle to a stop in a parking place outside of the mall. Bakura climbed off and moped nearby, not in any hurry at all to go inside. He glared daggers at Malik. At least he was taking his precious time...  
  
Swinging his leg casually over the seat, Malik dismounted his motorcycle with effortless grace. He slowly pulled off his helmet and lowered it until he was holding it in front of his stomach. With a few well practice motions of his head, he flipped his hair around and then back behind him, flashing a prize-winning smile.  
  
(((Off set, Silverscreamer sighs with relief and whispers thankfully. "He got it right!")))  
  
Girls who had been moving through the parking lot swooned, staring at the gorgeous hunk of a young man. He placed his helmet onto the seat, still smiling seductively, and winked at a particularly large group of teenage females. They all blushed and started whispering to each other excitedly...  
  
Bakura grinned, knowing what comes next. He swung his arm around to thwap Malik... who just happened to bend over to pick up a penny. Off balance to the lack of connection, Bakura pitches forward into Malik.  
  
End result... Two lovely bishies on the ground pushing and shoving at each other trying to get untangled.  
  
Silverscreamer sees mad rush of fangirls and quickly runs out. "STOP RIGHT THERE OR YOU'LL ALL GET IT!!!" Wields large and ferocious looking stick for smacking fangirls. As fangirls back away cautiously, Silverscreamer quickly goes to help Bakura out of the heap and huggles him, stroking his hair. "You awright, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: ~_~() *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Malik climbs to his feet muttering about unfair treatment. "And no doubt he gets paid more too..." Grumble. Grumble.  
Inappropriate Rod Comments:  
  
Silverscreamer ponders as she stares at computer. "Hmmm... I'm not really sure what to do with this..." brightly and cheerfully, "So let's try a few things shall we!?" Malik and Bakura groan.  
1. "I'm not going to wear these." Bakura growled, glaring at the pairs of pants that Malik was holding out to him.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get out the Rod?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "I think that depends on which 'Rod' you plan to pull out..."  
  
2. "I'm not going to wear these." Bakura growled, glaring at the pairs of pants that Malik was holding out to him.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get out the Rod?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "Do you really think this is a good time for that Malik?"  
  
3. "I'm not going to wear these." Bakura growled, glaring at the pairs of pants that Malik was holding out to him.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get out the Rod?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "Well, not me... But no doubt all the fangirls hanging around would just LOVE that..."  
  
4. "I'm not going to wear these." Bakura growled, glaring at the pairs of pants that Malik was holding out to him.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to get out the Rod?"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "Oh yeah, baby! Let me see that rod thang!"  
  
Silverscreamer's eyes go wide and her voice comes out in a squeak. "THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!" O_O!!!  
  
Bakura grins. "Well... I like unexpected... And that look on your face was well worth it."  
  
Silverscreamer gets an anime sweatdrop. ~_~() "Moving on..."  
Trip Scene: Take One  
  
Not watching where you're walking isn't very smart. A lesson Bakura realized as he walked straight past the person he was supposed to walk into.  
  
"Bakura! You missed him!" Silverscreamer screamed. (Imagine that...)  
  
Bakura blinked and looked up at her then looked back at Yami, who was rolling his eyes. "Really Tomb Robber... Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Trip Scene: Take Two  
  
Not watching where you're walking isn't very smart. A lesson Bakura realized as he walked straight into someone. Tripping, he toppled into the person, causing them both to fall to the floor in a mess of flailing limbs and pairs of pants.  
  
"Foolish mortal!" Bakura shouted as he attempted to regain any sense of direction, let alone climb back to his feet. "Now you shall suffer the wrath of... Oh crap..." Bakura's face went even paler than normal.  
  
Silverscreamer glared up at Bakura, who was rather interestingly positioned on top of her. "Listen, you may be my favorite bishie, but you don't get special liberties... Now get off."  
  
Trip Scene: Take Three  
  
Not watching where you're walking isn't very smart. Bakura was walking towards where he was supposed to run into Yami making absolutely sure he was walking the right way. At the last moment, Yami sidestepped and stuck his foot out, tripping Bakura.  
  
"Ra curse you, Pharaoh! I'll get you for that!" Bakura shouted as he clambered back to his feet and started to launch himself at Yami (who was, like everyone else, snickering in amusement). Unfortunately, Silverscreamer stepped in front of him. Bakura quickly stopped himself in mid-launch and straightened his stance, crossing his arms and pouting. "He did that on purpose."  
  
"Yes he did, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt him... Take it out on Anzu later." She waves a hand dismissively, even as Anzu pops up from behind a rack of clothes.  
  
"Hey! Don't you like me!? Friends shouldn't-"  
  
"NO!" Silverscreamer shouted as she threw a shirt over Anzu's head. "I don't like you and you had better not start a friendship rant!"  
Giving Yami Away: Take One  
  
Bakura's lips split in an evil grin. "You don't know how much pleasure it would give me to see you suffer like that... And with the day I've been having, I could use the fun."  
  
"Ra help me..." Yami muttered under his breath. "Look... You may be having a bad day, but I've been trying to dodge those two all afternoon."  
  
"That's not my problem... Um..." Bakura blushed and looked over at Silverscreamer. "Line?"  
  
~_~() "Pineapple Head."  
  
"Oh yeah! Right..."  
  
Giving Yami Away: Take Two  
  
Bakura's lips split in an evil grin. "You don't know how much pleasure it would give me to see you suffer like that... And with the day I've been having, I could use the fun."  
  
"Ra help me..." Yami muttered under his breath. "Look... You may be having a bad day, but I've been trying to dodge those two all afternoon."  
  
"That's not my problem, Apple Brain!"  
  
"That's not right!" Malik laughed from where he stood a distance away.  
  
"PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Silverscreamer screamed.  
  
"I knew that." Bakura pouted.  
Teasing Malik: Take One  
  
Bakura laughed and came up behind Malik, putting his arms around him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Malik!" he said in a terrible attempt at a feminine voice. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Get off!" Malik growled as he attempted to pull Bakura's arms away from each other so as to make an opening to get free.  
  
"Oh but darling... We never just enjoy each others company anymore." Bakura grinned evilly as Malik continued to struggle.  
  
Suddenly, Jounouchi and Honda come around a nearby rack of clothes and stop, staring at the two.  
  
"..." Malik and Bakura stare at them, who stare back.  
  
Silverscreamer slinks over to the newcomers and pokes them in the shoulders to get their attention. "Erm... What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
Joey ignores her, grinning as he watches Malik shove the petrified Bakura off of him.  
  
Tristan looks at her. "Oh, you must one of those authors who are always putting us in weird situations..."  
  
Silverscreamer nods. "Yeah... And you aren't supposed to be here... I mean, granted, it's hilarious that you happened to walk in at a time like this, but I really don't think it'll work..."  
  
Tristan nodded. "Point taken. Come on Jounouchi, I'd rather be at the arcade anyway."  
  
Jounouchi snickered as they walked away and muttering comments about 'they make a cute couple' could be heard.  
  
All the fangirls cry because people think their darling bishies are gay.  
  
Silverscreamer goes in search of Advil. "That's enough of this chapter..." 


	7. Chapter 4: Women

I almost didn't get to update tonight! You'd better be thankful for my persuasiveness into allowing a slight extension of my bedtime! *chuckles* Unfortunatley, that means this part will be rushed.  
  
I do not own YuGi Oh and I also do not own Nall, from Lunar: Silver Star Story (or some such). That adorable little creature is where I got Ryou's insult from. Doesn't make sense? It will...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Women...  
  
Ryou opened the door to his house quietly and slipped inside. He hadn't meant to stay out so late. On the way to the store, he'd met up with Jounouchi and Honda. They were on their way to the arcade and invited him to go along. He'd had a great time, but lost track of time.  
  
Walking down the hallway, he heard arguing coming from the living room. Sounded like Malik and Bakura were at each other's throats again. He moved to the doorway and peeked inside.  
  
His eyes went wide at what he saw.  
  
Malik was standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at Bakura, who had one hand curled into a fist down at his side and was poking Malik repeatedly in the chest with the other. They were arguing in Egyptian, but Ryou wouldn't have noticed what they were saying even if they were speaking in Japanese. He was too busy trying to convince his mind that Bakura wasn't wearing what he thought Bakura was wearing...  
  
Ryou's eyes took in Bakura's outfit several times before he could finally be sure that he wasn't seeing things. Bakura stood there in tight, dark Maroon pants, and a black sleeveless shirt that showed a few inches of his stomach. ((Oh yes! A mental image worthy of all hardcore Bakura fans! *drools* hee... *,*))  
  
"Wha... wha... what's going on?" Ryou managed to ask finally.  
  
Malik turned and smiled at Ryou. "Oh! Hello there wimpy boy." Something that he called Ryou all the time, but they all knew he meant nothing by it.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened almost as much as Ryou's when he saw his hikari standing in the doorway. Swearing violently in Egyptian, he attempted to pull Malik in front of himself in order to hide his outfit.  
  
"Hey!" Malik cried out in surprise as he was jerked over. Then he laughed. "You're a little late Bakura, I'm pretty sure he's seen you already. Especially judging from that look on his face."  
  
Ryou nodded and moved into the room, grinning. He was finally over the surprise and now he found the situation rather amusing. "So, Malik... Why exactly is my yami dressed like you?"  
  
Malik glanced over his shoulder at Bakura before looking back and answering. "You see, Bakura is going to try to se-"  
  
Bakura's hand clamped down over Malik's mouth and he looked out at Ryou from over Malik's shoulder. "I was just attempting to show Malik just how very absurd he always looks running around in these ridiculous outfits."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything when Bakura removed his hand and walked across the room, keeping his back to them angrily. Malik just grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't care what you say, I think you look just wonderful... Wouldn't you agree Ryou?"  
  
Ryou blinked, taken by surprise by that question. "Well..." He looked at Bakura thoughtfully. "Actually, yeah. That look does work for you Bakura."  
  
Malik's grin broadened. "There. See what I mean? And you thought you looked stupid. Of course, you could never look as good as I do in this sort of thing." With a conceited smile, Malik hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his tight black pants.  
  
Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischievous smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..."  
  
That was all he managed before Malik launched himself at Bakura. Tackling him, they both crashed to the ground. Ryou had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from collapsing due to how hard he was laughing as the two struggled on the floor.  
  
"Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" Bakura shouted suddenly.  
  
Everyone froze. Ryou stared at him oddly, as did Malik, who was straddling his chest. His arm was held up as though to punch him, fist clenched. The oddness of what had just been said, however, kept the blow from finding its target. There was dead silence in the room before Ryou finally spoke.  
  
"You've been watching my Monty Python movies again haven't you?"  
  
A short sort of giggle escaped Malik. The expression on his face made it obvious to see he was holding back laughter.  
  
Bakura growled and shoved Malik off of him. Upon hitting the ground, Malik burst into laughter, even as Bakura climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "So what if I have?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. No problem with that." Ryou barely managed without laughing.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik chuckled as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
  
Ryou could tell that he was going to say or do something very mean, so he quickly jumped in. "So what's really going on?" When the other two looked at him with blank looks on their faces he rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that Bakura would dress like that unless there was some real reason."  
  
The other two looked at each other. Bakura sighed in exasperation. "Fine... You can tell him." He growled and plopped down in the armchair to sulk.  
  
Malik nodded and climbed to his feet. "Right... Well you see, it's like this..." He frowned and scratched his head. "Er... You know, I'm hungry. How about you two?" Malik changed the subject as he crossed the room and pushed past Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked and watched him leave before giving Bakura a questioning look. "Why do I get the feeling that no one is going to explain what's going on here?" He sighed as he entered the room and sat down on the couch.  
  
Bakura studied him for a moment. *Well... He's going to find out soon enough if Malik's plan works...* He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's like this... Malik is all worked up because his sister is dating his yami..."  
  
Ryou blinked and made a face. "I suppose I see how that could be upsetting... It's almost like his sister is-"  
  
"Exactly." Bakura shook his head. "So Malik wants someone else to get in the way of that relationship... Someone who can take Isis' mind off of Mariku..."  
  
"..." Ryou stared at Bakura blankly before raising his eyebrows in amusement. "So... So you're going to try to seduce Malik's sister..." The white haired boy bite his lower lip and swallowed, attempting not to laugh. He couldn't see Bakura dating anyone, really, let alone Isis. Still, it was none of his business.  
  
Bakura nodded glumly and busied himself with tugging at the bottom of the black shirt. He was obviously attempting to cover up his stomach, but was having very little luck. Ryou sighed. "For what it's worth, Bakura... It's a nice thing for you to be doing."  
  
"Bah!" Bakura turned a wrathful gaze upon his hikari. "Nice..."  
  
Ryou sighed and lowered his eyes. "Nevermind..." He stood, ready to leave the room, when Malik walked in.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Malik asked before taking another bite of the sandwich he'd made for himself. "Suit yourself..." He sat down and looked at Bakura, seemingly amused at the yami's discomfort in that outfit. "Alright, Bakura... We'll have to come up with some way of arranging a few... 'accidental' meetings between you and Isis. That can wait, though. First, you need to learn a little about women..."  
~~~((And for a little bit here we enter Bakura's 1st person POV))  
  
These two are crazy... Either that or women are crazy... Perhaps everybody in this whole, Ra cursed time period is crazy... That would certainly explain a lot... I think they've completely forgotten that I'm even still here.  
  
For everything that Malik tells me about how to get a woman's favor, Ryou turns around and contradicts him. Which is right? Or are neither of them right? RA! This is so confusing. I wonder what they'd do if I just got up and left the room... No. That would attract their attention to me. Right now they at least aren't trying to make sure I'm paying close attention to them.  
  
Besides, if I leave, Malik might hurt my pathetic hikari... They're really arguing now... Then again, does that really bother me? It would serve him right, and perhaps he might learn to have a little more backbone. Not that getting beat up by anyone has ever taught him that.  
  
Sighing, I stare up at the ceiling, slumped in the armchair I seated myself in what feels like years ago. These two are so boring... I don't care which ways are the best to attract a companion. I'm perfectly happy just being by myself... Then again, I know that's not true. Being by oneself is so very lonely. Who needs this kind of relationship, though? Friends work just fine.  
  
Hmmm... I'll have to remind Ryou to do something about that cobweb that's forming over in that corner of the ceiling... It really is a nuisance to live in the same place as those annoying little bugs. At least that's something about this time period. For the most part, these 'modern' houses do a wonderful job of keeping out bugs...  
  
I glance back at where Malik and Ryou are sitting on the couch, facing each other. This is probably the most worked up I've ever seen Ryou... He sure has a very set opinion of how to treat a female... All this respect and adoration stuff, though... Sure is different from what Malik is talking about. How very odd...  
  
Who should I believe? Let me think about that for a moment... Malik, whom female's everywhere will swoon over... Or my poor little Ryou, who hasn't had any sort of relationship with a female for all that I can remember... Well, that's a pretty obvious call there. Malik's methods are obviously better... Though he seriously needs to do something about his outfits...  
  
Which brings me back to thinking about my discomfort. How does he breathe in these things? Muttering under my breath, I tug on the waistline of my new pants. Then again, it really isn't that bad I suppose. I did manage to keep my own while wrestling Malik earlier after he tackled me.  
  
I chuckle upon remembering how I had made him angry by making fun of him like that. It was rather amusing... Serves him right, though. He may as well go around singing that to every member of the female species...  
  
I'm so bored! That's when I heard one of the stupidest things I've ever heard in my life... And I have been around for 5000 years...  
  
~~~((Back to third person))  
  
Ryou was getting really angry with all of Malik's stupid ideas. He didn't know the first thing about how to treat a girl with respect. "You... you... You ninny ninny dumb dumb poopy head!" he shouted at Malik.  
  
The blonde boy blinked and stared at him before bursting with laughter. Bakura just gaped, not sure whether to laugh or groan. The choice was made for him, though, when Malik rolled off the couch because of how hard he was laughing.  
  
Snickering, Bakura shook his head. "Ryou... You really have a lot to learn about being mean..."  
  
Ryou's cheeks colored a bright red and he stared at the floor. "I'm sorry Malik... You just made me very angry."  
  
((This is the point where everyone wishes they could fall over anime style...))  
  
Bakura smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh... You're just hopeless!" he muttered, standing and stretching. That's when he realized that stretching caused the shirt to show off even more of his stomach. Blinking, he quickly lowered his arms and tugged at the bottom of the fabric. He muttered some nasty things about the shirt before starting out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Malik questioned.  
  
"I'm going to change into something comfortable!" Bakura declared as he moved out of sight.  
  
Malik sighed and took off after him. Stopping just outside the door, he called after Bakura. "Just hold on a second..."  
  
Bakura turned back to face him. "What do you want now?"  
  
"The sooner we get our plan started the better I'll feel. How about you come over tomorrow afternoon, say around five-ish? Act like you're just dropping by and I didn't know about it. I'll make arrangements to be out and-"  
  
"Why would I want to stop by if you aren't even going to be there?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "That way Isis will have to answer the door and you two will be forced to interact."  
  
Bakura groaned, but nodded. "Fine... Tomorrow at five..."  
  
Malik grinned and nodded. "Thanks much!" With that, he turned and trotted happily towards the door. "See you both some other time." He called as he shut the door.  
  
Turning from their house, he chuckled to himself. "This is great!" He told himself. "So long as everything goes right, I won't have to think about Mariku and Isis dating anymore..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tee hee... It just keeps getting better and better... Oh yes! And I don't own Monty Python either! ~_~() Almost forgot about that one...  
  
Reviewers!  
  
IrishJade: Tee hee! Yeppers, they just about did try and kill each other in this one. And yes... I thought that was rather amusing. He may be my fav bishie, but it really doesn't give him any special liberties. *grins and winks at Bakura*  
  
Lily of the Shadow: Thanks! I'm glad you like the bloopers idea. It was something I came up with after reading just a random blooper chapter in another fic. The authoress just put it there as an apology for not having updated in a while though. A special treat. But I love to make fun of my own work! ~_~() Is that really a good thing though?  
  
Psycho Violinist of Silentwood: Yeah, I've never seen them paired together either. But I don't much like the idea, it is kinda sick with how she might as well be with Malik... *shrugs* To each their own right? It is amusing to have Malik all worked up about it though.  
  
Oh! I've already started on my next one, too. As well as just some random thing I got an idea for. Fairly creepy-ish. Much darker than this... Muchly more... Right IrishJade!? *grins and winks* 


	8. Chapter 4 Bloopers

Chapter 4 Bloopers  
Peeking in: Take One  
  
Walking down the hallway, he heard arguing coming from the living room. Sounded like Malik and Bakura were at each other's throats again. He moved to the doorway and peeked inside. Shrugging, he went on past the room. Malik and Bakura were just sitting on the couch watching a war film.  
  
Silverscreamer turdges over and flips off the tv, putting her hands on her hips. "Would you two please just do this right!? And Ryou!" When the oh- so-adorable little albino peeked back in again she smiled sweetly. "Could you please go back outside and wait a few moments before coming in again in the same way you did before?"  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded. "Um... Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks darling!" Silverscreamer skipped away to that weird other dimension where the authors always lurk.  
Yami/Hikari: Blooper One  
  
Bakura's eyes widened almost as much as Ryou's when he saw his hikari standing in the doorway. Swearing violently in Egyptian, he attempted to pull Malik in front of himself in order to hide his outfit.  
  
"Hey!" Malik cried out in surprise as he was jerked over. Then he laughed. "You're a little late Ryou, I'm..." he laughed. "Bakura... I meant Bakura... Ryou's not late... Well, he is, but I meant Bakura."  
  
Bakura shoved Malik away and growled. "Do I look like my hikari to you!?"  
  
"..." Collective silence.  
  
Malik swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... Yeah."  
  
Silverscreamer nodded. "I agree... You do look rather like him... Which is cool and all cause I just luv ya both!" Covers mouth. "Oops... Did I say that out loud?"  
  
Ryou giggled, nodding. "We do look the same... That is the point isn't it?"  
What to yell? What to yell?  
  
1. Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischevious smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..." (((Sorry, just had to include that part of it... *drools as she imagines this*)))  
  
That was all he managed before Malik had launched himself at him. Tackling Bakura, they both crashed to the ground. Ryou had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from collapsing due to how hard he was laughing as the two struggled on the floor.  
  
"ASSULT! ASSULT! SOMEONE HELP!!!" Bakura shouted suddenly.  
  
Silverscreamer shakes her head. "No... that just doesn't work..."  
  
2. Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischevious smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..."  
  
That was all he managed before Malik had launched himself at him. Tackling Bakura, they both crashed to the ground. Ryou had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from collapsing due to how hard he was laughing as the two struggled on the floor.  
  
"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Bakura shouted suddenly. "There's no place like home!"  
  
Malik stared at him blankly before standing. "You're such a fruit..."  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~()  
  
3. Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischevious smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..."  
  
That was all he managed before Malik had launched himself at him. Tackling Bakura, they both crashed to the ground. Ryou had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from collapsing due to how hard he was laughing as the two struggled on the floor.  
  
"RAPE!!!" Bakura shouted suddenly.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened to three times their original size and Malik scrambled away faster than the fangirls run when they're going to surround him.  
  
"Well... That worked nicely..." Bakura grinned.  
  
Silverscreamer thwacks him with a rolled up magazine that just happened to appear in her hand at that moment. "Keep it clean, Bakura!"  
  
4. Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischevious smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..."  
  
That was all he managed before Malik had launched himself at him. Tackling Bakura, they both crashed to the ground. Ryou had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from collapsing due to how hard he was laughing as the two struggled on the floor.  
  
"Kiss me, Guido!" Bakura shouted suddenly.  
  
Silverscreamer: ... There's just nothing to say about that one...  
  
5. Bakura was silent for a moment, then turned towards them with a mischevious smile. "Oh yes... We all know that Malik is the biggest lady's man in all of Domino City." Bakura struck a super model pose before he began dancing erotically around the living room. "Look! I'm Malik!" He laughed before singing loudly. "If you think I'm sexy... and you want my body..."  
  
Malik got an evil grin and suddenly grabbed Bakura, pulling him close. Ryou's eyes went wide as Malik put his face very close to Bakura's. "You know I do, baby..."  
  
Bakura stared at him, wide eyed before frantically attempting to push him away.  
  
Silverscreamer- ignoring the crying fangirls- gapes before bopping Malik with the rolled up newspaper. "What in the shadow realm are you doing!?"  
  
Malik glared at her and rubbed his head. "It's my turn to freak Bakura out. He's always messing with my head. I figured this was the perfect opportunity..."  
Randomness  
  
((I just did something stupid... I scrolled down and randomly read one paragraph...))  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik chuckled as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
  
((There could be so many fun ways you could take this... Considering, you're not exactly sure, just by reading this paragraph, what it is that Bakura did to keep himself from being hit... Of course, for the sake of my rating, I'm gonna keep it as clean as I possibly can... Be Grateful! This is a hard task with my mind!))  
  
1. Bakura blushed, realizing that his pants zipper was undone and turned away quickly to zip it up.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik laughed as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
  
2. Bakura began river dancing around the room. After several minutes, he struck a Lord of the Dance pose, grinning proudly.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik chuckled as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
  
"You have no taste... That was a stunning performance!" Bakura shouted as he stormed out of the room, muttering angrily to himself. "No taste... My talent is wasted on imbeciles like that..."  
  
3. Bakura covered his face. "Ok! I'll wear the pink too-too! Just be gentle!" He clambered to his feet, sniffling, after Malik rolled off of him.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik chuckled as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
  
"You're such a beast!" Bakura cried, burying his face in his hands.  
  
((Yes, I know... That's very wrong... *Bakura clenches fists and growls* Why do you have to pick on me like this!? *Silverscreamer beams* Because up til now I've been picking mostly on Malik. He is the more professional of you all. Think of all the trouble he went through in the chapter 1 bloopers trying to be serious. Mariku and Isis just would not leave him be.))  
  
4. ...........  
  
Bakura quickly yanks keyboard away from Silverscreamer. "NO! I won't let you do any more of these! Especially not after the last one!"  
  
"Foolish Bishie!" Silverscreamer's dark brown eyes flash angrily. "You dare evoke the wrath of the authoress!?"  
  
Bakura hesitates then shrinks back slightly, putting the keyboard back where it was. "Er... Well... I'm your slave... I'm sorry, I had no right to do that..."  
  
"Awwww! Poor ickle Baku-chan is sowwy!" Huggles Bakura.  
  
"Well, think of it this way Bakura..." Malik chuckled as he sat up, staring up at the white haired yami. "At least you kept yourself from being punched in the face..." Bakura just glared back down at him.  
Ryou's Insulting: Take One  
  
Ryou was getting really angry with all of Malik's stupid ideas. He didn't know the first thing about how to treat a girl with respect. "You... you... You egotistical, narcissist, nimrod!" he shouted at Malik.  
  
The blonde boy blinked and stared at him, as did Bakura.  
  
Silverscreamer rubbed the back of her neck and grinned. "Heh... Too many big words perhaps... Ryou..."  
Ryou's Insulting: Take Two  
  
Ryou was getting really angry with all of Malik's stupid ideas. He didn't know the first thing about how to treat a girl with respect. "You... you... You Ra f***ing bastard!!" he shouted at Malik.  
  
((Can't believe she just wrote that and has a feeling her best friend will die of a heart attack.))  
  
The blonde boy blinked and stared at him. Silverscreamer raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It's always the quiet ones... Ryou, darling, you're supposed to say something stupid that's insulting... Although I must say this new side to you is quite unexpected..."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "I try to tell you all the time that he's not as innocent as he seems."  
Ryou's Hopeless: Take One  
  
Bakura smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh you're just hopeless!" he muttered, standing and stretching.  
  
"No..." Ryou cried suddenly. "Not hopeless! Just hopeful... You see, I really have these passionate feelings for Malik... And by insulting him I may have ruined my chances!"  
  
Everyone (yes, everyone, in some weird plot hole like effect, the entire cast as well as various fangirls and friends of the author and the author herself are standing there)... Everyone stares at him in shock.  
  
He grinned suddenly, his eyes dry once more. "GOTCHA!"  
  
"I'll kill you." Malik stated, his hands clenching.  
  
"That's enough Malik! I'll sick my best friend on you! You are hers you know!"  
  
Malik growls but doesn't make a move for Ryou. 


	9. Chapter 5: The First Move

"And let the Seduction begin!" *grins idiotically* Yeap, that's right. Bakura makes his first move on Isis. Of course, he really does not want to be there... Ah well.  
  
Hmmm... What to say about this chapter? I like it... It's just kinda sweet and all of Bakura... Even if he is just thinking about how much he wants to get out of there the whole time. ~_~() Oh well.  
  
Oh yes! And I do have a drawing of Bakura in the sleeveless black shirt that shows his stomach and the maroon pants! I just finished drawing the thing today finally, so hopefully I should have it all inked and everything by the end of school tomorrow. (Hey... What else am I supposed to do during Chemistry?)  
  
Chem. teacher: You don't own YuGi Oh and you shouldn't draw in class as often as you do!  
  
Silverscreamer: Eep! I'm sorry! *huggles her sketchbook and dashes away*  
  
So yes... Look forward to the beautifulness of Bakura in Malik-like clothing...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: The First Move  
  
(Next day) "Ok... Why am I doing this again?" Bakura muttered to himself as he trudged down the sidewalk. "I really don't see how there's anything in it for me..."  
  
Drawing to a stop on the sidewalk in front of the Ishtar residence, he took a deep breath and looked down at himself. He was wearing another black shirt that was just like the one he wore yesterday, as well as an identical pair of maroon colored pants. What could he say? He liked the colors...  
  
"Well, here goes everything..." Sighing, he walked towards the door. He really didn't want to do this...  
  
Isis opened the door after he knocked, she was studying something written in a notepad and barely glanced up at him. "Oh... Hello Bakura..." She greeted him absently, her eyes skimming over something.  
  
Bakura stood in front of the door, with his arms folded casually in front of him. "Malik around?"  
  
"No... Sorry..." She replied, still absently, and began to close the door.  
  
Bakura blinked and quickly reached out to grab the doorknob, not allowing the door to close any farther. "Well, do you know when he'll be back?" He questioned, mentally scolding himself. Why did he have to do that? He could have just told Malik it was a failed attempt.  
  
"Look, I'm not really sure." Isis sighed in annoyance as she finally looked at Bakura, getting her first good look at him. "I think... he should be back... soon..." She let her voice trail off slightly as she took in Bakura's attire. She stared for a second before shaking her head and looking him in the eyes once more. "I don't know when he'll be back. I don't think he planned to stay gone long, though."  
  
Bakura nodded then pushed some of his bangs out of his face. Malik always played with his hair as a way of attracting female attention... "Alright."  
  
Isis looked him over again, trying to think of some sort of explanation for his sudden change. He'd never dressed like that before... Then she suddenly realized that she was staring and that he was still standing outside. She blinked. "I'm sorry... I'm being rude. If you'd like, you can come inside and wait... That is, if you don't mind the fact it might take him a while."  
  
Bakura pretended to think it over a bit, stretching his arms back behind his back absently. "I have nothing else to do. I can stick around here for a while."  
  
Isis nodded and stepped aside, opening the door a little wider. Bakura gave a nod as he walked past her and moved inside. He glanced about absently, still telling himself over and over again that he didn't want to be here.  
  
"Would you care for something to eat or drink?" Isis asked absently.  
  
When Bakura looked back at her, he saw that she'd gone back to studying the notepad again. "No. I'm fine." He hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath and questioning, "What have you got there that's so interesting?"  
  
She glanced back up at him. "Just something for my work... I'm working at translating some of these hieroglyphics that were found on a new artifact that was found in a dig a few weeks ago." She sighed and held the notepad out so that he could see the small snapshots taped into the pad. "The problem is that so many of them are worn that it's hard to make any sense out of most of it."  
  
Bakura nodded, studying the pictures. "I see what you mean... I'd think that Mariku or your brother could give you a hand with it."  
  
Isis chuckled. "You should know that Malik has no interest in my work. As for Mariku..." She shook her head. "He just tries to argue that he was more important than any one of those 'unimportant' pharaohs of the times... He most likely wouldn't help interpret them correctly. That's even if I could get him to take any interest in my work anyway."  
  
"Ah..." Bakura nodded, and silence filled the room again as the two stood there, Isis studying the pictures once more, and Bakura digging through his mind to think of something to say. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Well... Perhaps I could give you a hand with some of those inscriptions..."  
  
Giving him an odd look, Isis nodded slightly. "That would be helpful..."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
She blinked and looked back down at the snapshots... Bakura couldn't help but wonder if he was just seeing things... or if she was blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. I suppose it just never struck me that you'd be the kind of person who would be willing to help me with something like this. Especially for all the time you spend with my brother. I felt for sure that you'd be just as irresponsible and easily bored as he is..." Seeming to suddenly realize what she was saying, she shook her head. "Again, I apologize. You're his friend, and I shouldn't insult him in front of you like that."  
  
Bakura just shrugged. "Why not? I insult him all the time."  
  
Isis smiled, and seemed to be fighting a chuckle. Finally, she motioned to him to follow. "Come on... Surely you'd be more comfortable sitting in the other room, rather than standing around here like this."  
  
As he followed her, Bakura studied his surroundings. It wasn't as if he'd never been here before. He just wanted something to put his attention on besides Isis. He would make Malik pay for this... One day or another... He would see to it that his friend got what was coming to him.  
  
Isis led Bakura into the living room. She glanced back at him as they entered. "Do you really mean it? That you'll help me with these hieroglyphics?" She questioned skeptically.  
  
Bakura nodded and shrugged. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." Ra, please get me out of here... he thought as he stood watching her.  
  
"Alright." Isis sat on the couch and studied the snapshots. After a couple moments, she looked back up at him. "I thought you said you were going to help me." She frowned, her eyes narrowing at him in annoyance. "Or was it some kind of mean joke?"  
  
"No!" Bakura shook his head quickly. "No joke... I'm going to help." Swallowing, he walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. He scolded himself for acting foolishly. Why did he feel so anxious about what he was doing? It's not like he hadn't deceived people before... Something about this, though, just didn't seem right... What if 'love' really wasn't something you're supposed to mess with?  
  
Isis held the notepad so that they could both see it plainly. All the same, Bakura leaned in closer until their shoulders were pressing against each other. They began to compare thoughts on the hieroglyphics, telling each other what they thought of certain, mostly worn away symbols.  
  
Bakura felt uncomfortable at first, but as time passed he really got into the work. A few times, they got in a heated argument about what a certain grouping of glyphs meant, but for the most part it was calm, friendly work. In the back of his mind, Bakura still felt the revulsion of what he had agreed to do, but he hid it well. Eventually, he was joking around with her, even if the whole time, he was praying that Malik would get there soon so that he wouldn't have to do this any longer.  
  
"So... Where is Malik?" Bakura questioned after a few hours. They had finished translating the hieroglyphics a while before, and had just been talking idly, sitting side by side on the couch.  
  
Isis shrugged and looked at the clock. She blinked, her eyes expressing surprise. "Has it really been that long?" She asked, looking at Bakura. "I guess I lost track of all time... I do wonder where he could have gone off to."  
  
"Knowing him, wherever he is, he's surrounded by a group of his adoring lady friends." Bakura muttered.  
  
Isis looked at him thoughtfully. There was an odd expression on her face. Something like uncertain sympathy. She asked silently, "Does that bother you when he attracts attention like that?"  
  
"No... Why would it?" Bakura looked at Isis, his eyes shining with suspicion.  
  
"Oh! No reason... It was just a question." Isis said as she stood up quickly. "Besides, it's doubtful he'd have too much company of that sort anyway... Mariku went with him."  
  
"Mariku not a female magnet like his hikari?"  
  
Isis focused her attention with too much strength on the notes she had jotted down about the hieroglyphics. She didn't look at Bakura as she shrugged and turned away, walking briskly towards the door.  
  
"What?" Bakura couldn't help but feel offended. "Did I say something stupid again?" he almost blinked at himself when he said that. Where had that come from?  
  
Isis stopped and glanced over her shoulder at him. "No..." he could tell she was lying. "I just need to put these with the rest of my work..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Bakura watched as she left. He waited a few moments to make sure that she really was gone, then sighed with relief. Twisting slightly, he allowed himself to flop backwards and stretched out on the couch. He lay his hands, one on top of the other, on his stomach, and stared silently at the ceiling.  
  
*She really is a weird one...* he thought to himself. *Wonder why she didn't want to talk about Mariku... I seem to pick up from others that you wish to talk about the one you love much more often than talking about almost anything else. So why did she seem so resistant to speak of him. Perhaps they're having trouble or something...* He pondered over this for a while before closing his eyes.  
  
He just wanted to rest his eyes...  
  
It was getting late after all...  
  
He really hadn't meant to fall asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*snickers* Yep. Bakura just fell asleep on the couch, alone with Isis, while Malik and Mariku are out somewhere. *cough* partying *cough* ^_^() Can you guess what happens next?  
  
Oh, and a warning about this chapters bloopers... I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote them, but they are BAD! Muchly inappropriateness! () So please excuse the vulgarity...  
  
*bounces off to read her reviews*  
  
IrishJade: *snickers* Yes... They would both just be like... I dunno... ^_^() *playfully scolds Ryou* And no... As you can see, the plan does get underway.  
  
Yami) White Rain: Thanks, I'm very glad you like. ^_^()  
  
Lily of the Shadow: Yep yep. Poor Ryou is too kind hearted to really insult anyone. (until you let me throw away all the rules and write my bloopers) He's just too cute! *smothers Ryou with fangirlish love and hugs*  
  
Thanks for reviewing you guys, but I'm kinda getting depressed that I haven't really been getting as many as I'd been hoping for... Surely there are others out there reading my story aren't there? *sigh* Ah well. So long as you guys keep supporting me, I'll stick with it all the same. *smiles and hugs everyone who's reviewed her story* 


	10. Chapter 5 Bloopers

Chapter 5 Bloopers  
Getting to Malik's: Take One  
  
"Well, here goes everything..." Sighing, he walked towards the door. He really didn't want to do this...  
  
Isis opened the door after he knocked, she was studying something written in a notepad and barely glanced up at him. "Oh... Hello Bakura..." She greeted him absently, her eyes skimming over something.  
  
Bakura stood in front of the door, with his arms folded casually in front of him. "Malik around?"  
  
"Yeah... He's in the living room..." She replied, still absently, as she opened the door and stepped aside to let him in.  
  
Bakura blinked and went to the living room. Malik was sitting on the couch reading the third book of the Magic Knight Rayearth manga. He looked up as Bakura walked in and blinked then looked at the clock. "ACK! Sorry! I'm not supposed to be here, am I!?"  
  
Bakura smacks himself in the forehead.  
Getting to Malik's: Take Two  
  
"Well, here goes everything..." Sighing, he walked towards the door. He really didn't want to do this...  
  
Malik opened the door after he knocked and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry... Still not out of the house yet... Mariku's having some trouble with the hair gel..."  
  
Getting to Malik's: Take Three  
  
"Well, here goes everything..." Sighing, he walked towards the door. He really didn't want to do this...  
  
As he approached the door and raised a hand to knock, there was a knocking from the inside. Bakura blinked and reached out to grab the doorknob. The door swung in suddenly and Isis jumped out. "BOO!"  
  
"GAH!?" Bakura jumped, startled, and toppled backwards off the porch.  
  
Isis giggled and stood staring down at him. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't resist!"  
  
"Women!" Bakura growled as he climbed to his feet.  
Not Sure What to Call It: Take One  
  
"Look, I'm not really sure." Isis sighed in annoyance as she finally looked at Bakura to get her first good look at him. "I think... he should be back... soon..." She let her voice trail off slightly as she took in Bakura's attire. She stared for a second before shaking her head and looking him in the eyes once more. "Daaaang! You are one fine lookin' yami in that outfit..."  
  
Bakura burst into snickers as he turned and walked away from the house towards the sidewalk. When he finally caught his breath, he called out to Silverscreamer. "She wasn't really supposed to say that was she?"  
  
Silverscreamer bounces over and hugs Bakura. "But you do look fine in those clothes!"  
  
Bakura glares.  
  
"Alright... I'll change it..."  
Not Sure What to Call It: Take Two  
  
"Look, I'm not really sure." Isis sighed in annoyance as she finally looked at Bakura to get her first good look at him. "I think... he should be back... soon..." She let her voice trail off slightly as she took in Bakura's attire. She stared for a second before shaking her head and looking him in the eyes once more. Suddenly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Come here, you sexy thing you..."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide for a moment, then he rolled them over to glare at Silverscreamer, who was beaming at him.  
  
"Silverscreamer!"  
  
"Ok! Ok already..." Silverscreamer mumbles. "Can't a girl have any fun anymore?"  
Insulting Malik: Take One  
  
"I'm sorry. I suppose you just never struck me as the kind of person who would be willing to help me with something like this. Especially for all the time you spend with my brother. I felt for sure that you'd be just as irresponsible and easily bored as he is..." Seeming to just realize what she was saying she shook her head. "Again, I apologize. You're his friend, and I shouldn't insult him in front of you like that."  
  
Bakura's eyes got all watery like Tea's get all the time. "You're right! You're a terrible terrible woman! How dare you call yourself a caring sister!?"  
  
"I never once said I was caring."  
  
"Ah... Well nevermind then..."  
  
Insulting Malik: Take Two  
  
"I'm sorry. I suppose you just never struck me as the kind of person who would be willing to help me with something like this. Especially for all the time you spend with my brother. I felt for sure that you'd be just as irresponsible and easily bored as he is..." Seeming to just realize what she was saying she shook her head. "Again, I apologize. You're his friend, and I shouldn't insult him in front of you like that."  
  
Bakura just shrugged. "Why not? I insult him all the time. In fact! Let's have a Malik bashing party! You know, his hair is just so strait and boring. And those tattoos? Who really goes for that? And his clothes!"  
  
Isis grinned suddenly. "Might I remind you that you're wearing clothes exactly like his..."  
  
Bakura blinked and looked down at his outfit for a moment before muttering angrily. "Ra damn him for it, too..."  
Lost Track of Time: Take One  
  
"So... Where is Malik?" Bakura questioned after a few hours. They had finished translating the hieroglyphics a while before, and had just been talking idly, sitting side by side on the couch.  
  
Isis shrugged and looked at the clock. "Who cares, really. Screw him and Mariku! Or better yet, hows about we screw?"  
  
Bakura scrambled away in an attempt to escape Isis, even as she reached out to grab him. "Silverscreamer!!!"  
  
"Heh..." Silverscreamer chuckled. "Just keeping you on your toes..."  
Yeah, I know... Not as many bloopers for this chapter, and most of them very inappropriate... You'll live, though. 


	11. Author's Note

I'm really very sorry for not updating tonight... I had to write the final draft for my research paper that's due tomorrow, and my mom is sitting here fussing at me to go to bed as we speak. My apologies! I promise an real update for tomorrow, okay? 


	12. Chapter 6: Unclear Thoughts

I apologize again for not being able to update yesterday. But here's today's update! And... I won't be able to update tomorrow. * I know that one for sure. I'm going to go to my friend's house after school to help her mom decorate for her party. *bounces happily* She's so oblivious too! It's great! She be soooo surprised!  
  
*cough* But that does leave you with the unfortunateness of a night of un- updatedness. (yes, I like to tack ness to the end of words...)  
  
Anyway, here's tonight's new chapter!  
  
Chipper little voice: Silverscreamer may be great at helping to plan surprise parties, but she doesn't own YuGi Oh!  
  
D'oh! *  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Unclear Thoughts  
  
"What in all the layers of the Shadow Realm is he doing here!?"  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around, his countenance showing an expression of being completely lost and confused. His eyes finally focused on Mariku. Bakura blinked and jumped to his feet, even as Mariku continued to advance on him.  
  
Isis suddenly appeared from the other room and dashed over, grabbing Mariku's arm. "Calm down!"  
  
Mariku looked down at her and conflict was evident on his face as he looked back at Bakura. Taking a deep breath, Mariku unclenched his fists and looked down at Isis. "Care to explain what the two of you were doing here alone, and why he's asleep on the couch?"  
  
Bakura was still half-asleep and just stood staring at them dumbly. His mind, which was trying it's best to wake itself up fully, tried to process the question. "Er... Sorry... I guess I fell asleep while waiting for Malik to get here."  
  
Mariku turned a wrathful glare on Bakura, who was too tired to shrink away under his gaze. Too tired to be afraid, not that he would ever admit to the fact that he was afraid, even if he was fully awake.  
  
Isis put her arm around Mariku's waist and lay her head against his shoulder. "He was just here to see Malik. I didn't realize that the two of you would be out so late, or I would have told him to just come back tomorrow."  
  
"I see..." Mariku continued to glare at Bakura.  
  
Bakura just stared back at him blankly. Mariku was actually barely occupying a small fraction of his thoughts. Mostly, he was thinking about how hungry he was, as well as how annoyed at being woke up like that. Something behind the other two caught Bakura's attention and he leaned slightly to one side to see around them to the door leading into the living room.  
  
Malik was watching intently at everything that was happening. Bakura raised an eyebrow questioningly. Malik just grinned at him before disappearing from sight again. Bakura looked back at the other two.  
  
"So... What exactly were the two of you doing to get home at this time of night?" Isis asked Mariku suddenly.  
  
That broke his death glare at Bakura in an instant. He looked down at Isis, then had to divert his eyes. "Just having a little fun..."  
  
Isis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fun, eh? And just what kind of fun were you having?"  
  
Bakura- who was now fully awake and wishing to be anywhere but here- cleared his throat. "I think that I should probably leave... It sounds like the two of you have some things to discuss."  
  
Mariku's glare returned to him, only this time it was several times more intense. Isis was cornering him easily and he needed something... or someone... to take his anger out. "I'd still like to know what the two of you were up to while we were gone." He shot Isis a sidelong glance.  
  
Isis' brow wrinkled as she scowled. "If you must know, Bakura came over to visit with Malik, like I had said. I thought you two wouldn't be gone so long, so I was merely being polite by asking him into the house to wait for Malik's return. While here, he was so kind as to offer his assistance with some of my work. Which is more than you or Malik have ever done!"  
  
"I really think I'll be going now..." Bakura said as he quickly darted towards the door, attempting to give Mariku a wide berth.  
  
Mariku watched him silently as he left before turning back to Isis with a suspicious look on his face. "Why exactly is he dressed like that? Whatever happened to his girlie little sweaters?"  
  
Isis shrugged. "I'm not sure really... He was dressed like that when he got here..."  
  
Malik greeting Bakura outside of the living room by throwing his arms around him. Bakura had to bite back a cry of surprise. "Great work!" Malik hissed in a whisper as the two walked to the door. "You've really put some friction between them now."  
  
"Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Bakura grinned evilly, but he didn't feel very happy about it. That meant that Malik's plan was working, and that, eventually, he might very well succeed in seducing Isis.  
  
"I never would have thought that you'd stay for so long, though... Or that you'd get comfy enough to fall asleep like that. It was a good move. Really got Mariku worked up." Malik's grin was malicious. Mischievous.  
  
Bakura nodded. "I'm hungry..." He complained as he opened the front door. Changing the subject as best as possible.  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle all the same. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye." Bakura muttered, stifling a yawn.  
  
Malik chuckled. "Get some sleep, baka."  
  
He closed the door, leaving Bakura standing outside in the dark by himself. Bakura sighed and turned from the house. After just a few steps he was out of the protection of the house and the wind whipped around him. Shivering, he rubbed his bare arms. "Ra curse you, Malik..." Bakura muttered as he started down the sidewalk towards Ryou's.  
  
As he walked, he thought about what had happened that evening. He had to spend the whole time with Isis, and working on those hieroglyphics, too. Doubtful there was any mention of him in anything that she uncovered in her work. How very dull and boring it is to focus on all those nameless, faceless pharaohs. History should have a bit more character to it...  
  
Bakura shook his head and stifled a yawn. He sure had been there late... He really hadn't meant nor wanted to still be there at this time of night. He stopped suddenly in his tracks, his eyes widening.  
  
"Had... had I enjoyed being there?" he asked himself aloud. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away. "No... The whole time, I was hoping that Malik would appear and I could get out of there."  
  
Nodding, satisfied with that decision, Bakura continued walking. Next time, he'd definitely need to remember to bring a coat, or at least a jacket. He shivered, then smiled slightly, remembering what it had felt like sitting close to Isis. How warm he'd felt...  
  
"No! No, this wasn't how it's supposed to work!" Bakura muttered. "I get Isis to think she wants me so that she won't want Mariku... Nowhere in there was there anything about... about..." He trailed off. He couldn't say it. He couldn't even think that it could possibly be possible.  
  
He shook his head. "Get a grip on yourself..." he scolded himself in a whisper. "You're just hungry and tired. You're mind's playing tricks on you. Besides, just about anything'd be warm compared to being out here in these ridiculous clothes at night with such blasted cold wind..."  
  
Bakura sighed with relief as he entered his hikari's home. Speaking of which... he wondered absently where Ryou was. In bed, most likely, considering how late it was.  
  
After coming to this decision, he was a bit surprised when he passed the living room and saw Ryou in one of the armchairs. Bakura blinked and walked over to him, his head inclined to one side. His hikari was asleep... Frowning, Bakura poked Ryou in the shoulder.  
  
The boy stirred, but didn't wake. Bakura poked him again, a bit harder this time. "Hey... Ryou."  
  
Ryou woke with a start and stared up at his yami. "Oh, you're back!" He cried out when he saw it was just Bakura.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Yeah, so? What's your point?"  
  
Ryou yawned as he climbed to his feet. "Nothing I suppose... I don't know, you just were gone for so long..." The boy smiled. "So... How did things go with Isis?"  
  
Bakura smiled before realizing what he was doing. Blinking, he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. Then he shrugged finally and answered, "I suppose it went good. For Malik's plan anyway. Of course, this means that I'll have to continue this whole seduction thing. If Malik's plan works the way he wants it, I'll end up dating her too..." Bakura sighed and plopped down to sit on the couch.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes..." Bakura replied, a bit surprised to find himself reluctant to say it. Standing again he shook his head. "I need to get some rest. I can't seem to think straight..."  
  
"Good night Bakura." Ryou smiled.  
  
The yami nodded and disappeared into his soul room where he planned to get some rest for the coming day. Of course, he just got into his soul room and was making himself comfortable when he remembered that he was hungry. "Ah well..." he muttered. "I'll have an extra big breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
... Yes, that was a rather odd chapter, wasn't it? *shakes her head* Oh well... *giggles insanely* Bakura can't think straight!  
  
I'm sorry I don't have the Bakura picture done yet... Gosh he has so much hair! I'm afraid to start on it! * I've got all the flat color done, and his shirt and pants completed with the value and everything. Just gotta do his skin, hair and the Ring... (I'm coloring it in Adobe, btw, in case you're wondering) Ah well... I'll have it for you as soon as I can! I promise!  
  
Odd bloopers tonight. Much of the same... They just wouldn't behave and say the right lines. Oh, and Bakura's a klutz again! *beams*  
  
Dang... You know, when I commented on not getting many reviews, I didn't realize that I'd end up getting 10 over the night when I didn't update...  
  
*hugs* I thank you much! I feel so good and happy now! Anyway, I'm just going to go through my reviews and respond to each of them. And since I got some reviews from the same people, than you might have more than one response. Btw... Does anyone even read these? If so, could you tell me... Cause if this is just wasting space, then I'll stop... Even though I do enjoy doing it... Anyway!  
  
Bookworm85: I'm really glad I put you in a better mood! I live for making people laugh. ^_^() Of course, I also have my dark side that loves writing things more along the lines of Wrath of a Yami, and the Music of the Night thing I'm writing now... But I love to make people laugh the most. Glad you like it! And like I said, the picture should be up soon.  
  
IrishJade: *laughes* Of course you sit and type corrected now as well. Malik rather enjoyed the fact that Bakura fell asleep, neh? And yeah, you do have to wonder about Isis's not wanting to talk about him. *grins*  
  
Reign of Isis4559: Thanks. I'm glad to be counted in a number of few. ^_^() Glad I could make you laugh! And don't worry, it's already all written, so there's no chance of me not putting it all up because I run out of steam, alright?  
  
Flamedancer33: *grins* yes. mental imagery is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Well, I tried really hard to have the picture done for tonight's update, but it just didn't happen unfortunately. Although, granted, the pants aren't really all that tight in the picture. Ah well. And don't worry! More will always come!  
  
K*Fox: Thank you, thank you. I'm glad everyone thought the bloopers were such a great idea. I was afraid everyone would sit there thinking, "What an idiot. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard..." I'm glad that that isn't the case!  
  
Pruningshears: heh... Yeah, creepy shtuffs is about right. And yes, this is the creepiest pair I've ever seen. As for Mokuba/Anzu pairing... Do you mean... like... they were actually together!? I've always thought it'd be cute to make Mokuba have, like, a school-boy crush on her, but for them to actually be together!! *shudders* Bleh... Talk about robbing the cradle! Then again... Bakura and Yami Yugi are 5,000 years old... Heh... Amusing...  
  
Bakura and Malik's Angel: Thanks. And no worry about continuing soon. Save for last night and tomorrow night, I should have an update every night until it's finished. Enjoy!  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *chuckles* yeah, I've noticed that it's very annoying to have to wait forever for new chapters. That's why I pre-write all of mine. You may have to wait longer before you get to see any of it, but that way, once I start posting, you get it all together. Oh... And yes, I do love the last chapter's bloopers too... Something about those just really make me snicker... *grins evilly as Isis and Bakura glare at her*  
  
Pruningshears: (this is for those three of yours that were one right after the other) I agree to that. I'm not that big on reading yoai, but I do love to crack jokes like that every now and then. Where Bakura's all messing with Malik's head or vice versa. It's great! And I'm not sure where you'd be talking about, but I do bash Ryou on occasion. I bash all my favorite bishies from time to time, though, so it's nothing special. In fact, with Wrath of a Yami set aside, I usually give Ryou an easier time than most of the others. And in response to the last of the three reviews...  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! *gives you a party hat and a noise maker and stands back grinning* You got this chapter and it's bloopers! That good enough for you? *grins some more* Hope they made your birthday all the more bright!  
  
Oh, and btw, I got your review for my poem. *chuckles* I did find that rather amusing as well. But seriously, who would have thought that Bakura'd just jump in and rescue them all? My poem never really got that much attention. But that's okay. I like it, and I'm glad you like it too!  
  
Well, that's all for tonight I suppose. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and enjoy the bloopers too! And remember, tell me if you actually read and enjoy the little response to the reviewers things. 


	13. Chapter 6 Bloopers

Chapter 6 Bloopers  
Rude Awakening: Take One  
  
"What in all the layers of the Shadow Realm is he doing here!?"  
  
There was a moment of silence as Isis and Mariku stared expectantly at the sleeping Bakura. After several minutes, Isis giggled. "I don't think you yelled loudly enough..."  
  
"I'll teach him to ignore me!" Mariku ranted as he charged over, raising a hand to strike the sleeping albino.  
  
Silverscreamer pops up and tackles Mariku. "NO!" She ordered. "No touch him! Me will wake him up." Jumping up, she walks over and bops him on the head with a stuffed wombat. When he jolted awake she beamed down at him.  
  
"You slept through your cue silly." Then she skipped away, hugging her wombat protectively.  
  
((Yes... I do own a stuffed wombat. It's just about the cutest thing you'll ever see!))  
Rude Awakening: Take Two  
  
"What in all the layers of the Shadow Realm is he doing here!?"  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around, his countenance showing an expression of being completely lost and confused. His eyes finally focused on Mariku. Bakura blinked and jumped to his feet. Seeing as how he was still half-asleep, though, he toppled over and landed, sprawled out, on the coffee table.  
  
Mariku laughed a bit, then sighed. "And I just cleaned that too... Now I'll need to scrub it down to get rid of any smudges he might have put on the polish..."  
  
Isis sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be alright, Mariku. A little smudge won't hurt anything..."  
  
"Yes it will!" Mariku cried.  
Rude Awakening: Take Three  
  
"What in all the layers of the Shadow Realm is he doing here!?"  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around, his countenance showing an expression of being completely lost and confused. His eyes finally focused on Mariku. Bakura blinked and jumped to his feet, startled to see Mariku already standing right in front of him.  
  
"GAH!?" He jumped back, but seeing as how the couch was right there, he ended up falling into a sitting position on the couch, staring up at Mariku. "What are you doing so close? You're supposed to be coming towards me, not standing in front of me! You about gave me a heart attack, you deranged, angry, chipmunk!"  
  
Mariku's eyes narrowed. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a angry chipmunk?"  
  
"Alright... Fine. You're not an angry chipmunk... You're an enraged squirrel!" Bakura laughed even as he darted out of the way of Mariku's fist.  
  
Silverscreamer and Isis: ~_~()  
  
Isis looks at the author. "They're like big children..."  
  
"Yeah... but I kinda like it... They're really funny to watch." Silverscreamer grins.  
  
Isis chuckles. "You do have a point there. They are amusing."  
Explanations: Take One  
  
Isis suddenly appeared from the other room and dashed over, grabbing Mariku's arm. "Calm down!"  
  
Mariku looked down at her and conflict was evident on his face as he looked back at Bakura. Taking a deep breath, Mariku unclenched his fists and looked down at Isis. "Care to explain what the two of you were doing here alone, and why he's asleep on the couch?"  
  
Bakura grinned and sat back down on the couch, leaning back and spreading his arms out along the back of the couch. "Oh, well... You know... Just getting a little frisky. Isis is some woman. Wore me right out."  
  
Isis goes after Bakura with a vase. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!"  
  
Silverscreamer just sighs and watches. When Bakura gives her a pleading look, she shrugs. "You dug yourself into that one..."  
  
Explanations: Take Two  
  
Isis suddenly appeared from the other room and dashed over, grabbing Mariku's arm. "Calm down!"  
  
Mariku looked down at her and conflict was evident on his face as he looked back at Bakura. Taking a deep breath, Mariku unclenched his fists and looked down at Isis. "Care to explain what the two of you were doing here alone, and why he's asleep on the couch?"  
  
Isis smiled sweetly and stroked Mariku's arm. "I think we'll leave that to your imagination..."  
  
Mariku's eyes flashed with anger and he charged towards Bakura.  
  
"HELP!" Bakura dashed towards the stairs to Malik's room.  
Answering to the 'Little Lady': Take One  
  
"So... What exactly were the two of you doing to get home at this time of night?" Isis asked Mariku suddenly.  
  
That broke his death glare at Bakura in an instant. He looked down at Isis, then had to divert his eyes. "Just having a little fun..."  
  
Isis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fun, eh? And just what kind of fun were you having?"  
  
Malik popped his head into the room. "We were at that really cool strip- bar downtown... They've got some good entertainment. And Mariku is quite well-known there in fact."  
  
"Malik!" Mariku dived towards him, stopped short by Isis grabbing the end of his cape and yanking.  
  
"How dare you! I trusted you! What do you think this will do to our relationship!?" She paused. "Wait... And you've been there before? YOU PIG!"  
Answering to the 'Little Lady': Take Two  
  
"So... What exactly were the two of you doing to get home at this time of night?" Isis asked Mariku suddenly.  
  
That broke his death glare at Bakura in an instant. He looked down at Isis, then had to divert his eyes. "Just having a little fun..."  
  
Isis' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fun, eh? And just what kind of fun were you having?"  
  
Bakura- who was now fully awake and wishing to be anywhere but here- cleared his throat. "I think that I should probably leave... It sounds like the two of you have some things to discuss." He looked at Mariku and shook his head. "Really... How could you do this to such a wonderful person as Isis. You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"..." Silverscreamer just shakes her head. ~_~()  
Waking Ryou: Take One  
  
Bakura sighed with relief as he entered his hikari's home. Speaking of which... he wondered absently where Ryou was. In bed, most likely, considering how late it was.  
  
After coming to this decision, he was a bit surprised when he passed the living room and saw Ryou in one of the armchairs. Bakura blinked and walked over to him, his head inclined to one side. His hikari was asleep... Frowning, Bakura poked Ryou in the shoulder.  
  
The boy stirred, but didn't wake. Bakura poked him again, a bit harder this time. "Hey... Ryou."  
  
Ryou's arm jerked as he shifted position, swinging out. The back of his hand caught Bakura in the face, knocking him off balance. Ryou's eyes opened slowly and widened when he saw his staggering yami. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean!!" He squeaked as he jumped from the chair and dashed up to hide under his bed.  
  
Man to Man talk: Take One  
  
Bakura smiled before realizing what he was doing. Blinking, he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. Then he shrugged finally and answered, "I suppose it went good. For Malik's plan anyway. Of course, this means that I'll have to continue this whole seduction thing still. If Malik's plan works the way wants it, I'll end up dating her too..." Bakura sighed and plopped down to sit on the couch.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes!" Bakura replied. "It's terrible! I hate that woman! She's a witch!"  
  
For some reason, Isis walks into the room and smacks Bakura. "See if I'll ever date you now!"  
  
Bakura and Ryou stare blankly as she leaves the room.  
Man to Man talk: Take Two  
  
Bakura smiled before realizing what he was doing. Blinking, he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. Then he shrugged finally and answered, "I suppose it went good. For Malik's plan anyway. Of course, this means that I'll have to continue this whole seduction thing still. If Malik's plan works the way wants it, I'll end up dating her too..." Bakura sighed and plopped down to sit on the couch.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"No... Actually... I love her!" Bakura declared, striking a romantic pose, a rose appearing out of nowhere, clutched in his hands. "She's my sun... My moon... She's all the things that make me happy... She makes me want to stand up and sing!!" Jumping onto the couch, he spread his arms wide and took a deep breath... Only to be tackled by Ryou.  
  
"NO! No singing!" Ryou demanded.  
  
Bakura pouted, but didn't object.  
Man to Man talk: Take Three  
  
Bakura smiled before realizing what he was doing. Blinking, he shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. Then he shrugged finally and answered, "I suppose it went good. For Malik's plan anyway. Of course, this means that I'll have to continue this whole seduction thing still. If Malik's plan works the way wants it, I'll end up dating her too..." Bakura sighed and plopped down to sit on the couch.  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"..." Bakura thought for a moment. "No comment." He replied and stood, leaving the room. *There...* He thought to himself. *I'm safe from anything incriminating now!* 


	14. Chapter 7: The Second Encounter

You can thank my sister for my randomly dropping off the face of the planet. She got me grounded from the computer until I finished my painting... Which I finished today at school... In Chemistry. ^_^() More proof that I do virtually nothing in that class.  
  
Also, due to the fact I've been unable to touch the computer for a week, I also have not finished that picture of Bakura. I promise to have him up within the next few chapters, okay? Hopefully the weekend will lend me more time for that sort of thing.  
  
Again, I'm very very sorry for this... As a way to try and pacify your annoyance with me (if there is any, and if not, than this is just an extra treat!) I also went ahead and put up my Music of the Night fic that I'd mentioned a couple of times before. I hope you enjoy that one.  
  
Anyway, I don't own YuGi Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: The Second Encounter  
  
Bakura sat ignoring his hikari's complaining. He tried to recall why it was that Ryou was fussing at him again, but had done such a good job of tuning him out, that he couldn't be sure. Something about stealing... *Oh yes... He must have found those things I swiped with Malik a week ago... He sure is slow.*  
  
Bakura stretched out on Ryou's bed and yawned, not even caring to hide the fact he wasn't paying any attention. His thoughts were elsewhere. Going over the events of one week ago.  
  
One week ago he had gone to the mall with Malik to make sure he kept in practice... One week ago that Malik had found out that his sister was with Mariku... One week ago was one day before Malik talked him into seducing his sister... That was six days ago...  
  
Five days ago, Bakura had made his first appearance at the Ishtar residence with the purpose of beginning that seduction. Five days ago, Bakura began to have a problem... But he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Wouldn't even admit it to himself.  
  
Ryou sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. The shift in the mattress jolted Bakura out of his thoughts. "Eh?" he looked at his hikari and blinked.  
  
"Forget it. Why do I even try?" Ryou shook his head.  
  
Bakura sat up, laughing as he patted Ryou on the head. "Love you, aibou." He grinned before standing and wandering out of the room. He trotted down the steps and walked into the living room, glancing around with a bored expression. "Bleh..." He practically threw himself down onto the couch and propped his head up on one arm.  
  
After a few minutes, he rolled over onto his back and tugged on the bottom of the shirt he was wearing. It was another of the ones he'd bought with Malik. This one was a dark blue that almost seemed black until you compared it to his black pants. The pants were a bit tight, of course, and the shirt had no sleeves and showed a bit of his stomach... He'd already gotten used to the new style... but he just had to make sure that he still made a fuss about it.  
  
There really wasn't anything to do... Time dragged on so slow that Bakura felt like each second was an hour long. Sitting up, he glanced around the room. "There's nothing to do in this house..." He grumbled and stood up.  
  
"Perhaps Malik will have some ideas on what to do for some fun..." He pondered out loud as he made his way to the front door. Calling over his shoulder to Ryou, he opened the door. "I'm going to Malik's." Then he closed the door and started down the sidewalk.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Mariku standing there.  
  
The other yami's eyes narrowed as he glared down at Bakura. "What do you want?"  
  
Bakura inclined his head to one side and blinked with feigned innocence. "To see Malik... Whatever else would I possibly want?"  
  
"That's sick." Mariku smirked.  
  
Bakura blinked and stared at him a moment before he realized what was being implied. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his fists. "That's NOT what I meant, and you know it..."  
  
Mariku looked him over a moment before stepping aside, grudgingly. "He's in his room." He grumbled as he shut the door after Bakura and walked towards Isis' office.  
  
*Wonder what they're doing in there...* Bakura smirked absently before heading to Malik's room. As he ascended the stairs, he heard pacing.  
  
"Hello?" Bakura opened the door just enough to peek his head in.  
  
Malik looked up and ceased his pacing. "Oh, hey Bakura. What are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, entering the room and shutting the door. "I was bored. Figured that you could surely help me come up with some mischief to keep myself occupied. You know... two heads are better than one. Even if one of them is your head."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but nodded. "How about we go to the museum and deface some of the artifacts with Yami on them?"  
  
"Heh..." Bakura's face split with a wicked grin. "Sounds like fun. That accursed Pharaoh..." He was too busy enjoying the thought of vandalizing something that had Yami's face on it to notice the sly smile that Malik had gained.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec, alright?" Malik said as he dashed out of his room.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and stared out the door after him a moment before shrugged and sitting down in the chair in front of Malik's desk. Bored, he picked up some of the duel monster cards spread out on the desk. They were all very powerful monsters... Bakura grinned and slipped a couple into his back pocket as he stood, having heard Malik coming.  
  
The blonde boy appeared in the doorway. "Come on. Isis is going to take us and unlock the museum for us."  
  
Bakura was surprised. "What!? Why would she do that?"  
  
Malik grinned. "Because I told her that you're feeling depressed and wanted to see some of the artifacts from Ancient Egypt so that you could feel a little more at home..."  
  
Bakura just stared at him for a long time. Finally, he shook his head slightly. "You're kidding... Right?" When his friend just grinned at him, Bakura's eyes narrowed. "So... Was your plan ever to vandalize the artifacts?"  
  
"Heh... You're hatred for Pharaoh makes you easy to manipulate." Malik shrugs. "And we wouldn't want to make me out to be a liar to my sister now would we? So I advise you to play along. Besides, it's about time the two of you spent more time together, you know. You promised to steal my sister's heart away from my yami and so far you've only managed to put the slightest of wedges between the two of them."  
  
Bakura sighed. "Right... But you'll get what's coming to you, Malik... And soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know I will." Malik shrugged as though he didn't care.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you... What exactly were you and Mariku doing out so late that night?" Bakura eyed his friend, who was suddenly grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, you know us... Just... Guy stuff..."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh..."  
  
Malik's grin broadened. "We were spending a fun-filled evening in one of the shadier sections of Domino City. A little food, a little drink, lots of women..." He laughed and opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"No!" Bakura held up a hand to stop him. "I'd rather not hear the details I think..." He shook his head. "Isis found out the truth no doubt?"  
  
"Yes." Malik looked very proud of himself. "Wasn't very pleased, I must say."  
  
"I wouldn't think so..." Bakura had an odd feeling when he thought of Mariku making Isis angry and upset. He shook his head, shoving the thoughts away, and started for the door. "Well, Let's get this over with if we have to."  
  
"Alright," Malik said as he followed. "Just remember... You're depressed... Oh, and before we go... Give me back those cards you stole."  
  
Bakura growled and gave the cards back to him. When Malik returned from putting them back on his desk, he reminded him yet again to be depressed. Bakura nodded, his expression not changing. Of course, it already looked depressed. To think... He was going to spend the day in the museum, alone with Malik and Isis. Then again, he soon found out that wasn't exactly true either...  
  
"He's what!?" Malik demanded of his sister, even as he stood glaring at Mariku.  
  
Isis frowned, giving her brother a fierce glare. "He's coming too. I don't see why it bothers you so much."  
  
Malik made a face as Mariku slipped his arm around Isis' waist and held her close.  
  
Isis shook her head. "Oh grow up, won't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Mariku smirked. "You'd think that someone who's shared a mind with a 5000 year old would be a bit mature."  
  
Bakura sat on the couch watching. He had sat down when the argument first began, several minutes prior, when Mariku had first entered the living room as Bakura and Malik were entering from the stairs. Mariku had instantly started pestering Malik, using his relationship with Isis. Bakura was getting the feeling that it was obviously something that happened a lot...  
  
Bakura's mind drifted off to how Mariku had gone out partying when he was supposed to be in a serious relationship with Isis... He recalled that Isis had looked very annoyed and upset before he left. He was glad he'd gotten out of there when he had. Otherwise, he probably would have had to witness her getting really upset with him.  
  
*Jerk...* Bakura found himself thinking as he glared daggers at Mariku. Then he stopped suddenly. Why did he care if Isis was upset? *I don't.* He assured himself as he waited for them all to stop arguing so they could leave.  
  
Finally Malik sighed and stalked past Mariku and Isis. Mariku smirked smugly after him. Isis turned to Bakura, who by this time was lost in thought and leaning back against the back of the couch, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Bakura?" Isis called to him. Blinking, he lifted his head and looked at her, catching an annoyed glare from Mariku. Was he jealous? "We're ready to go now. Sorry you had to wait while we argued with my stupid brother."  
  
Bakura nodded as he stood. "Don't worry about it." He said and followed them out of the room and then out of the house.  
  
Isis smiled, attempting not to let Mariku notice. Bakura wasn't half bad now that she was getting to know him better... It was odd that he seemed to be interacting with her more often all of a sudden, though... She pushed it away and shrugged it off as a coincidence as she walked alongside Mariku, her arm in his.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meh... Not the best chapter, but oh well... I must say I do love the next chapter. It has two names. ^_^() I love the fact that it has it's real title, then it's 'AKA Threats in the Closet' *giggles* But you'll see what that means when you read it tomorrow evening.  
  
Reviewerness!!! (going through them in order, so some might be mentioned twice)  
  
Flamedancer33: *beams* Alrighty then. I'm glad it makes you feel special. And I know exactly what you mean. My school's computers suck as well. And you'll just have to wait and see what Malik has to say about it. *grins* Actually, it may not be what you expect... *dances around absently* I'm unpredictable! I'm unpredictable!  
  
Reign of Isis4559: Again, I'm glad to make my reviewers feel special. For I really do apreciate all my reviews. And... It's really starting to look like it's leading towards an Isis/Bakura isn't it? *grins evilly* But who knows? You'll just have to wait and see!!! MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: Tee hee. Yeap it is already written, and update soon I will. Now that I've gotten all caught up in art class I shouldn't have any trouble staying connected to my computer. I'll try to warn you from now on if I do need to miss a day. I'm glad that my story entertains you at school. Also... Although I generally don't approve of following the masses... It's okay that you love the bloopers. It's just one of those things that you love to love, right? ^_^()  
  
Lily of the Shadow: Heh... You kinda make me feel bad for my absence now that I'm reading this... "I am really glad you do update a lot!" ~_~() But that's okay! Cause I'll be back in the habit now!  
  
Flamedancer33: ~_~() Again... I really am very VERY sorry... *stretches absently* Glad I'm back!? Anyway, comments on the poem... No, that isn't the first poem I've written. I write a lot of poetry actually, and usually they have some sort of rhyme scheme to them. This was done so that it would flow (as close to) exactly like 'Twas the Night as I could make it. Cause that was the joke. And yes, Bakura saves people... When Ryou, Honda, and Anzu sneak up into the tower in Pegasus' castle and they end up in that weird Ancient Egyptian place... Pegasus is gonna take their souls, but Bakura comes out and stops him and they all end up back in their rooms. And yes... Bakura in leather... Wait... I never said his pants were leather... *is suddenly feeling slightly confused* And don't worry about writing a lot. I like long reviews too. In fact, at times I prefer them, cause it shows that you're really interested and have things to say about my story! *hugs*  
  
Yami Tenshi: Okay... First of all... AMBER!!!!!! *huggles her best friend tightly* That's so awesome that you could get on a computer and review this! *cough* Granted, you told me Monday that you had, but that's okay... Okay people... You've gotta read this review if for nothing more than the fact that there are certain comments that I'll make that might not make sense other wise... For example... *grumbles as her friend dodges so Silverscreamer can't reach her to smack her*  
  
Review:  
  
Alright, first of all, if you can't guess who this is by the end of the review I'm going to slap you...hard. Second of all, in case your wondering how I managed to post this review, I'm at my mom's work, messing around on her computer.  
  
Hee hee. I like reading everybody else's reviews, esp. the ones that mention wondering what will happen next or if it will turnout one way or another, cause I KNOW THE END! **hides before silverscreamer can smack her**.  
  
Oh, just in case anybody else is just reading through these, I'm the evil friend with the Mariku x Isis dare. Oh how fun it was getting glared at for that one. Almost as fun as getting glared at (and smacked at times) for stealing the story in the middle of a word/sentence/whenever I saw her working on it.  
  
I just thought you'd like to get another review so "I love the story, (like you didn't know that) and I'm really proud of you for pulling it off. You also did a very good job using so many of the random lines. (Perhaps next time I'll try to make you use certin objects as well.)  
  
Hee hee.  
  
GO BISHIES!!  
  
~YaMi TeNsHi~  
  
Yes, that's right. Here is the mastermind behind Mariku/Isis as well as bringer of comments like "Love you, Aibou," "How many times do I have to tell you to take the jacket off first?" "I AM the phantom of the opera," "Do I look like my hikari to you?" (don't think that's the actually way it went in the story, but yeah.) Let's see... I don't think I ever put in "Kiss me Guido" ... No wait! Didn't I at one point? *ponders* I think I fit that one into a blooper... Anyway... And oh does anyone know how annoying it is to have someone snatch the thing you're writing on from you every time she sees you!? *growls playfully at her friend then laughes and throws a skittle at her* Just cause you've read the entire story, that doesn't mean that you need to rub it in everyone else's noses!  
  
Pruningshears: Heh... You too? Groundings are contagious it seems... ^_^() Glad you like it.  
  
Okay, so the populace has spoken... My addressing the reviewers individually will continue!  
  
((Sorry this one was so long... Had a lot to say after being gone so long.)) 


	15. Chapter 7 Bloopers

I don't own One Week or the person/band that sings it.  
Chapter 7 Bloopers  
One Week: Take One  
  
Bakura sat ignoring his hikari's complaining. He tried to recall why it was that Ryou was fussing at him again, but had done such a good job of tuning him out, that he couldn't be sure. Something about stealing... *Oh yes... He must have found those things I swiped with Malik a week ago... He sure is slow.*  
  
Bakura stretched out on Ryou's bed and yawned, not even caring to hide the fact he wasn't paying any attention. His thoughts were elsewhere. Going over the events of one week ago.  
  
Bakura sings in his head.  
  
* It's been one week since you looked at me cocked your head to one side and said I'm angry Five days since you laughed at me saying get that together come back and see me Three days since the living room, I realized it's my fault, but couldn't tell you Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry*  
  
Silverscreamer appears and bops him. "That's not what you're supposed to be thinking!"  
  
Ryou snickers as Bakura rubs his head and grumbles.  
Forget It: Take One  
  
Ryou sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed. The shift in the mattress jolted Bakura out of his thoughts. "Eh?" he looked at his hikari and blinked.  
  
"Oh, forget it. You're just a hopeless shmuck. Once a thief, always a thief. It's so pathetic that you can't even get yourself past what you used to be." Ryou shook his head.  
  
Bakura frowned and looked at Ryou. "Good grief... What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"  
  
Ryou shrugged. "I dunno, just figured that's a way of getting your attention."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
Arrival at Malik's: Take One  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Mariku standing there.  
  
Bakura blinked. Mariku was wearing a frilly white apron with pretty pink lace. Bakura stared at the other yami.  
  
Mariku looked down at himself, following his gaze. "Oh... Er... I was just doing a bit of cleaning..."  
  
Bakura just shook his head, turned and left, waiting until he was out of reach before bursting into laughter.  
Arrival at Malik's: Take Two  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Isis standing there.  
  
"Oh, hello again Bakura." Isis smiled.  
  
"Hello, Isis."  
  
"You came to see me didn't you? I knew you just couldn't get enough of me after the last time you were here." She reached out to grab his hand, but he drew back quickly.  
  
Glancing around frantically he growled. "Silverscreamer! You're starting to really get on my nerves here!"  
  
Silverscreamer: ^_^() Oh, but it's fun!  
Arrival at Malik's: Take Three  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Mariku standing there.  
  
The other yami's eyes narrowed as he glared down at Bakura. "What do you want?"  
  
Bakura inclined his head to one side and blinked with feigned innocence. "I'm here to see Isis. Yeah, ya know I'm on the path to stealing your woman. She's a real woman, if you catch my drift. While spending that time alone together all evening back a few days ago, we became quite close."  
  
Mariku blinked and pulled a script out of thin air. "I don't think that's right..." He muttered as he began flipping through the pages. "You aren't supposed to let me in on your plan I don't think..."  
  
Bakura scratched his head and shrugged. "I just thought this would be more interesting..."  
Arrival at Malik's: Take Four  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Mariku standing there.  
  
The other yami's eyes narrowed as he glared down at Bakura. "What do you want?"  
  
Bakura inclined his head to one side and blinked with feigned innocence. "To see Malik... Whatever else would I possibly want?"  
  
Mariku stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears. "Nobody ever comes to see me! It's always business for Isis or a friend of Malik's! Why is it that this world hates me so!? What have I done to deserve such cruel treatment!?"  
  
"Uh..." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "It could be the constant attempts to kill everyone, and the mauling of random passers-by on the street..."  
  
Mariku looked at him, his eyes drying instantly. "Oh yeah... That would probably be it..." And with that, he slammed the door in Bakura's face.  
Arrival at Malik's: Take Five  
  
Bakura stretched absently as he waited for someone to answer the door after he knocked. His mind wandering slightly, he turned his gaze to watch some people walking down the sidewalk a short distance away. Hearing the door opening, he turned back... to find Joey standing there.  
  
"..." Bakura stared at him. "What in the shadow realm are you doing here?" he asked blandly.  
  
Joey shrugged. "We all figured we'd get together and attempt to teach Mariku how to play Go Fish again... Yami picked it up pretty quickly, I don't see why it's so hard for Mariku to understand."  
  
Bakura blinked, but found himself nodding and saying, "Well, I think it's that Mariku's just too evil. The game isn't dangerous in the slightest and there's not the slightest hint of violence in it. His brain doesn't function properly when it comes to things that are calm, sane fun."  
  
Joey nodded, seemingly lost in thought. Suddenly he frowned. "Wait a minute... Why'd they make me answer the door... Aw man! I bet their messing with my cards!"  
  
Bakura blinked as the door was slammed in his face again and he heard the footsteps indicating Joey dashing into the other room.  
Arrival at Malik's: Take Six  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Mariku went to answer it. When he opened the door, he blinked. It was supposed to be Bakura, wasn't it? Yet, there stood Duke, dressed in a Dominoes Pizza uniform and holding a pizza.  
  
Mariku blinked again before scratching his head. "Uh... What-"  
  
"Just shut up." Duke muttered as he held out the pizza. "It's a part-time job. Some of us don't have the luxury of living with someone as well off as Isis."  
  
Mariku shrugged and took the pizza. Turning, he shut the door.  
  
"HEY!" Duke shouted and banged on the door. "What about my tip!?" When there was no answer, he turned and trudged away, muttering about 'cheap bastards.'  
What To Do: Take One  
  
Malik looked up and ceased his pacing. "Oh, hey Bakura. What are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, entering the room and shutting the door. "I was bored. Figured that you could surely help me come up with some mischief to keep myself occupied. You know... two heads are better than one. Even if one of them is your head."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but nodded. "How about go downtown and paint bright, pretty daisies on the walls of buildings?"  
  
"You're such a fruit..." Bakura muttered.  
What To Do: Take Two  
  
Malik looked up and ceased his pacing. "Oh, hey Bakura. What are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, entering the room and shutting the door. "I was bored. Figured that you could surely help me come up with some mischief to keep myself occupied. You know... two heads are better than one. Even if one of them is your head."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but nodded. "How about ride around on my motorcycle and pick up girls?"  
  
"What a stupid waste of time! Besides, aren't I trying to get with your sister here?"  
  
"Oh... right..." Malik looked sad about not being able to go out to get girls.  
What To Do: Take Three  
  
Malik looked up and ceased his pacing. "Oh, hey Bakura. What are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, entering the room and shutting the door. "I was bored. Figured that you could surely help me come up with some mischief to keep myself occupied. You know... two heads are better than one. Even if one of them is your head."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, but nodded. "How about find some poor unsuspecting sap and drag him down to the pier where we torment him maliciously and then toss him into the water tied to a metal barrel full of gravel?"  
  
"..." Bakura reached out a hand and thwapped Malik in the head. "You've been spending too much time with your yami... Remember, we only torment and maul people when it serves a purpose..." Bakura thought for a moment. "Although, I must say that it would certainly serve the purpose of quelling my boredom. So let's go!"  
  
Silverscreamer appears and whaps 'em both. "No tormenting and mauling and killing." Points at Malik. "You're supposed to formulate a plan to get Bakura and Isis to spend some 'alone time' together. So get thinking!"  
  
Malik: ~_~() yes Silver-chan...  
Stolen Cards: Take One  
  
"I'll be back in a sec, alright?" Malik said as he dashed out of his room.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and stared out the door after him a moment before shrugged and sitting down in the chair in front of Malik's desk. Bored, he wandered to the window and stared out into open space.  
  
The blonde boy appeared in the doorway. "Come on. Isis is going to take us and unlock the museum for us."  
  
Bakura was surprised. "What!? Why would she do that?"  
  
Malik grinned. "Because I told her that you're feeling depressed and wanted to see some of the artifacts from Ancient Egypt so that you could feel a little more at home..."  
  
Bakura just stared at him for a long time. Finally, he shook his head slightly. "You're kidding... Right?" When his friend just grinned at him, Bakura's eyes narrowed. "So... Was your plan ever to vandalize the artifacts?"  
  
"Heh... You're hate for Pharaoh makes you easy to manipulate." Malik shrugs. "And we wouldn't want to make me out to be a liar to my sister now would we? So I advise you to play along. Besides, it's about time the two of you spent more time together, you know. You promised to steal my sister's heart away from my yami and so far you've only managed to put the slightest of wedges between the two of them."  
  
Bakura sighed. "Right... But you'll get what's coming to you, Malik... And soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know I will." Malik shrugged as though he didn't care.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you... What exactly were you and Mariku doing out so late that night?" Bakura eyed his friend, who was suddenly grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, you know us... Just... Guy stuff..."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh..."  
  
Malik's grin broadened. "We were spending a fun-filled evening in one of the shadier sections of Domino City. A little food, a little drink, lots of women..." He laughed and opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"No!" Bakura held up a hand to stop him. "I'd rather not hear the details I think..." He shook his head. "Isis found out the truth no doubt?"  
  
"Yes." Malik looked very pleased with himself. "Wasn't very pleased, I must say."  
  
"I wouldn't think so..." Bakura had an odd feeling when he thought of Mariku making Isis angry and upset. He shook his head, shoving the thoughts away, and started for the door. "Well, Let's get this over with if we have to."  
  
"Alright," Malik said as he followed. "Just remember... You're depressed... Oh, and before we go... Give me back those cards you stole."  
  
"Oh crap!" Bakura yelled suddenly. "I'd completely forgotten to take 'em!"  
  
Malik: ~_~() 


	16. 8:Heart to HeartAKAThreats in the Closet

Guess what I did today after school... I finished it! *bounces happily* Yep yep, I now have a picture of Bakura wearing sleevless black shirt that shows his stomach and maroonish color pants. Granted, I never said I'm the greatest artist in the world, but I hope you enjoy. Of course, since ff.net seems to absolutely abhor putting URLs in chapters of the story, than I'm afraid I'm going to have to just put it in my profile. Surely you can find your way there, yes? Anyway, hope you can find the pic and you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, though, I still don't own YuGi Oh. * Though my brother is going to buy the fourth box set for me!!! Episodes 93-120 in Japanese with subtitles... *grins* I really love my brother sometimes. He said that he's going to buy it and if I really want to actually own if for myself, than I can pay him back whenever I happen to get the money. Isn't he great!? Anyway... On to the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Heart to Heart (AKA: Threats in the Closet)  
  
Bakura was lost in thought as he walked down the hall beside Isis. Mariku was at her other side, looking bored as his eyes scanned the artifacts they were passing on their way to the Egyptian exhibit. Malik walked along behind them, gripping the Millennium Rod tightly as he thought.  
  
There had to be some way to get Mariku out of the picture. But how was he supposed to do that? It wasn't like he could just shove him into a closet...  
  
Or was it?  
  
Malik grinned as his eyes fell onto the partially open door to a janitor's closet. Speeding up slightly, he moved closer to the others and put himself at an angle so that he would have a direct line to the closet, with Mariku between him and the door. Just then, Mariku began to raise his arm to put it around Isis' shoulder.  
  
*No!* Malik thought. He couldn't shove Mariku away if he had his arm around her, because that would take her with him. Without thinking, he charged towards Mariku. As he plowed into his yami with his shoulder, he lost his balance.  
  
The two of them stumbled into the closet. As they did, a corner of Mariku's cape that he always wore got caught on the doorknob. The door shut with a loud click that was drowned out by the crashing of the two boys slamming to the ground, upsetting pails, mops, brooms, and other such janitorial supplies.  
  
Isis and Bakura stared at the door, from which came muffled shouts and violent swearing in Egyptian. Isis held an expression of pure surprise, while Bakura just glared at the door. He knew exactly what Malik had been thinking. Now he was alone with Isis...  
  
Quickly ridding himself of the scowl, Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at Isis. "They're idiots. Just ignore them..."  
  
Isis looked at him, slightly hesitant. Seeing this, Bakura turned to look down the hall in the direction they'd been walking. "So... Where's this Ancient Egypt exhibit I've heard so much about?"  
  
Isis smiled, still looking slightly hesitant to leave her brother and his yami like this. "This way." She said as she indicated the same direction and began walking.  
  
As Bakura began walking, he saw her glance back, but pretended not to notice... They walked in silence as Isis led the way through galleries and up or down stairs and through doors.  
  
"Here we are..." Isis said finally as she led Bakura into an especially large gallery.  
  
Bakura stepped into the room and stopped. His eyes widened just slightly as he glanced around, taking in the details. There were displays of ancient crockery, golden jewelry, and small stone, ivory, and golden statues of various sizes and subjects. A stone sarcophagus lay nearby on a stand, next to a set of canopic jars.  
  
He was silent, not saying anything as he took in every detail of his surroundings. Finally, he walked forward. Moving like a man detached from the world, his soft footsteps seemed to echo oddly. He slowed to a stop next to one of the displays holding various types of pots, bowls, and vases (or fragments thereof).  
  
Isis watched him just as silently. She had this odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched. He seemed so sad... Then again, he was 5000 years out of his time... She couldn't imagine it.  
  
Bakura reached out and was about to touch one of the bowls when he stopped. He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder at Isis. She seemed to hesitate for a second, then nodded her head. He turned back and ran his fingers over the surface before gently picking it up and turning it in his hands. He may not have had most of his memories, but he had the feeling that he'd have seen this same sort of bowl before.  
  
Putting it back down he gripped the edge of the display table tightly in his hands, leaning forward slightly with his head hung down. Ancient Egypt... His home... In this time and place, he may have the ability to gain great power and control... But he felt alone sometimes. With the only other people from his time and place being the other two yamis, there wasn't really anyone for him to identify with.  
  
A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Bakura slowly lifted his head and moved his eyes to look at it. After a few minutes, he straightened and turned, looking up into Isis' eyes. As he did, she removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
She studied him silently before asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." Bakura said, turning away from her. He clenched his fists tightly as he stared down at the ancient pottery.  
  
Isis was silent. What do you say in this sort of situation? It isn't exactly a common problem. Who'd have thought that she'd one day be standing with a 5000-year-old spirit who obviously missed his time...  
  
After several tense minutes, she finally cleared her throat. "Um... For what it's worth, I'm sorry..." When Bakura didn't reply she sighed. "Had you really wanted to come here?"  
  
Bakura tensed slightly at the question. If he told her he hadn't? Would she be offended? Or worse, what if she asked why he had come anyway? Finally he just shook his head.  
  
"I see..." Isis sighed again. "I never thought that it would matter. Mariku's in here every now and then to help me... And I occasionally see Pharaoh Yami in here. It never occurred to me that it might be painful for you."  
  
"I said I'm fine. Why would this bother me?" Bakura declared, making sure his voice was calm and cold. In reality, though, he was fighting deeper, more heartfelt feelings than he cared to experience, let alone express to this woman.  
  
There was a pause before Isis moved closer, putting her hand on his shoulder again. "Why do you feel it's so important to be strong against your emotions?"  
  
Bakura didn't respond.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with missing your home... You are so far away- not only in distance but in time- from the most familiar places you knew. It's alright to be pained. I don't see how you manage, myself..."  
  
Bakura turned and looked at her. "I don't remember it really..."  
  
"Oh..." Isis lowered her eyes. "But... You look so sad."  
  
"Just because I can't remember, doesn't mean that I don't miss it." Bakura allowed.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Isis said softly. Without thinking, she reached out and moved some of his bangs out of his face. When she realized what she was doing, she blushed slightly and withdrew her hand. She turned, leaning against the table so that he was facing her side. She put her hands back on the table to help support herself and stared off towards the door they'd entered through.  
  
Bakura blinked as she brushed the hair from his face. He watched her as she turned away then reached out and put his hand on hers. When she turned to look at him, he smiled. "There's no reason for you to be sorry... But thank you. Both for bringing me here, and for talking to me."  
  
It was hard to say which of the two was more surprised by his sudden gentleness. Isis just stared back at him, obviously not sure what to say. Suddenly, she straightened, pulling her hand out from under Bakura's. "We should find Mariku and my brother. No telling what kind of mischief they could be getting into." That said, she started walking towards the door.  
  
Bakura frowned. He had a feeling he was getting close to what Malik wanted. But... Did he want this? If she was happy with Mariku, how was it his place to change that? He did promise Malik, though. He moved to follow her when something on another display caught his attention. He watched Isis carefully in case she was to turn around. As he passed the other display, he quickly reached out to snatch something.  
  
But then there was a doubt in his mind. Pausing, he drew his hand back empty. He didn't have anywhere to hide it on him. And... For some reason he didn't want to steal anything that had to do with Isis. He doubted that she'd appreciate that very much. *Wait...* he thought as he exited the room. *Why do I care?*  
(((At the same time that was happening...)))  
  
Malik and Mariku crashed to the ground of the darkened janitor's closet. With much kicking and shoving, they finally managed to get off one another. Malik scurried out of reach of his yami, but tripped over a pail and went crashing into a bunch of brooms/mops/whatevers that were in a corner.  
  
There was lots of swearing coming from behind him; but then again, he wasn't exactly praising the situation either. It was several minutes before they both calmed down. Malik could hear his yami's breathing, heavy with anger and from the mad scramble to get Malik off of him and climb back to his feet.  
  
Malik crouched in the darkness, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a pale light shone from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Malik blinked, for although the light wasn't bright, his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. Mariku stood with his hand on the light switch next to the door, his eyes scanning the tiny closet. When they fell upon Malik, they flashed with anger and started towards him.  
  
*Oh crap!* Malik thought as he pressed his back against the wall. "Er... You can't kill me you know. That wouldn't be good for you."  
  
Mariku raised an eyebrow, but kept advancing.  
  
"You see... Kill me, and you go back into the rod. 'Cause, ya know... I'm the one with the body..." Malik tried desperately. Mariku stopped and studied him for a few moments, and Malik threw in something even more desperate. "Isis wouldn't like you anymore if you kill her brother!"  
  
Mariku growled, clenching his hands and looked Malik up and down. "Fine..." He snarled. "I'll just hurt you!"  
  
Malik's eyes went wide. "She wouldn't like that either!"  
  
Mariku chuckled. "No, but that look on your face is priceless..." He growled again. "Fine! I'll take it out on someone else once we're out of here. Bakura perhaps... he'd be close at hand."  
  
With that, he turned and trudged to the door. Reaching out he grabbed the doorknob. The doorknob jiggled, but wouldn't turn. Frowning, he tried to twist it harder. After that, he just stood there, staring down at the doorknob as though trying to make it turn just by looking at it.  
  
Malik watched him, wishing that didn't mean what he thought it meant. When Mariku turned on him, however, he knew that it was true.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Mariku screamed as he launched himself at Malik.  
  
Malik ducked away, instinctively grabbing something for his protection. He ended up with a broom. Holding it up, ready to strike if Mariku tried anything. Mariku, angered even more by this turn of events, grabbed the handle of a mop.  
  
The mop swung around through the air to hit Malik, who managed to block the blow with the handle of the broom he had grabbed. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" He cried as he blocked another blow. "We should be trying to figure out a way out of here!"  
  
"You're one to talk! Why in the shadow realm did you shove me in here to begin with!? If you hadn't, we wouldn't be stuck here!!" Mariku shouted as he lunged forward to stab Malik in the stomach with the mop handle.  
  
Malik jumped aside, knocking the mop off course with his broom. "Why don't you go into your soulroom and vent in there? That way, we won't have to put up with each other, and I can try to work out a way to get out of here."  
  
After a few minutes more of the desperate battle of the mop and broom, Mariku finally threw the mop at Malik. Calling him a very nasty name in Egyptian, he disappeared into his soulroom.  
  
Malik sighed and turned his attention to the door. After fiddling with the doorknob and checking for a lock he sighed. This was so embarrassing... taking a deep breath, he began to pound on the door and yelling for help. In the back of his mind, he could hear Mariku muttering very mean things about his hikari.  
  
"It's not like it's a real picnic living with you either..." He muttered under his breath as he continued to bang on the door.  
(((Several Minutes Later)))  
  
Bakura was walking down the hall a little behind Isis when they both heard the noise about the same time. It was a slow, even thump... thump... Bakura raised an eyebrow, even as Isis looked back at him.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
Bakura shrugged.  
  
As they approached the closet Malik had shoved his yami into, the noise got louder. Stopping in front of the door they stared at it a moment. Bakura eventually strode forward and knocked on the door.  
  
Malik- who had been sitting on the floor and leaning against it, banging his head back against the door- jumped to his feet when he heard the knock. "Hey! A little help here?" He called through the door hopefully.  
  
Bakura grinned and looked at Isis. "The idiot got himself locked in there."  
  
Isis raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised he'd still be alive after being in there with Mariku for so long..."  
  
Nodding, Bakura smiled slyly. Raising his voice, so that Malik could hear, he commented, "Well, I don't know. I think if he's stupid enough to get himself locked in there, than we ought to just leave him."  
  
"Bakura!" Malik shouted. "Let me out of here or you'll regret it!" He pounded the door once to emphasis his point.  
  
"Oh dear, now he's threatening me. I'm afraid to open it now." Bakura cried with feigned terror.  
  
Isis chuckled, but went to the door. She pulled out a set of keys and looked through them for a moment before choosing one and fitting it into the lock.  
  
Within moments, Malik was practically charging out of the closet. He threw his arms around Isis and hugged her before letting go and stepping back. "Thanks sis! I was starting to think I'd never get out of there."  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Said Mariku, as he appeared beside them.  
  
Nodding, Isis turned and started walking. Malik followed closely behind her. Bakura glanced at Mariku before starting after them. He was stopped, however, by Mariku grabbing him roughly by the shoulder.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear as he was yanked backwards and dragged into the janitor's closet. Mariku shoved him roughly against an old bookshelf that had been moved here to hold cleaning supplies. Pain clouded Bakura's thoughts a moment and he attempted to shove Mariku away.  
  
Mariku's hands remained where they were, each holding onto a handful of shirt fabric as they forced Bakura tighter against the shelves. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bakura just stared at him blankly. This angered Mariku, who stopped pushing against him, just to lift him off the ground slightly by the shirt and slam him against the shelves again, harder this time. Pushing hard against Bakura's chest, Mariku left the other yami's feet dangling slightly off the ground.  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. He'd never have thought that Mariku was strong enough to lift him off the ground like this. He didn't really look like he was. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mariku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You must really think I'm stupid... You'd better stay clear of Isis, unless you want to find yourself unconscious for the next 5000 years..."  
  
Bakura didn't respond, and Mariku would have pressed the situation more if they didn't suddenly here Isis' questioning voice calling for them. Mariku let go of Bakura, letting him fall to the ground. The albino almost lost his footing as his feet hit the ground.  
  
Mariku gave Bakura one final glare before turning and walking out of the closet. Bakura watched him and took a deep breath to steady himself before following him out. *What a day...* he thought dismally.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heh... I, personally, love this chapter. ^_^() Mariku's getting' jealous. *giggles*  
  
Hee hee... Amusing bloopers... Everyone is so unprofessional if given the chance. Even Isis at times. *bounces off to read her reviews*  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *chuckles* Bakura's forgetful at times. And yeah, I suppose that everyone does have their times when they don't update, but mine wasn't by any kind of choice at all... *sigh*  
  
Flamedancer33: *chuckles* That's right, I know everything that's going to happen. So there! And so does Yami Tenshi, seeing as how she stole my story from me everytime she saw me working on it. ~_~() Oh well. But yeah, anyway, Hope you get over being grounded soon, and don't worry, my updates will once more be nightly, so you should always have something to read. (For the most part... you know...)  
  
Anime*2000: *snickers* Yep! Gotta love the bloopers! Thanks for the review!  
  
And whoopie! I've gotten three reviews for Music of the Night... But I didn't recognize any of the names as people who have reviewed this one... Quick! Go read! I like it better than this one even! It's not humorous so much, though. But I love it to death! Heh... Someone even commented specifically on my mutilated teddy bear... I like my mutilated teddy bear... Want to know what I'm talking about? THEN GO READ THE FIC!!! *sticks her tongue out at everyone who hasn't read it yet* 


	17. Chapter 8 Bloopers

Chapter 8 Bloopers  
Tackle: Take One  
  
Malik grinned as his eyes fell onto the partially open door to a janitor's closet. Speeding up slightly, he moved closer to the others and put himself at an angle so that he would have a direct line to the closet, with Mariku between him and the door. Just then, Mariku began to raise his arm to put it around Isis' shoulder.  
  
*No!* Malik thought. He couldn't shove Mariku away if he had his arm around her, because that would take her with him. Without thinking, he charged towards Mariku. As he plowed into his yami with his shoulder, he lost his balance.  
  
The two of them stumbled toward the closet. Malik had misjudged the timing, however, and they crashed into the edge of the door. Mariku swore violently as they bounced back and landed on the floor.  
  
"You clumsy fool!" Mariku shouted as he scrambled towards Malik.  
  
Bakura quickly dashed over to restrain him. "Don't hurt him! We need him for the rest of the story! Besides, Silverscreamer wouldn't be too pleased. She'd just have to go and tell her best friend..."  
  
Silverscreamer beamed at Mariku. "You know that although you're both hers, Malik is her favorite..."  
  
Mariku muttered angrily and crossed his arms, pouting.  
  
(((Yami Tenshi and I devided up all of our favorite bishies from various animes. I happen to 'own' Ryou and Bakura, and Malik and Mariku are hers.)))  
Tackle: Take Two  
  
*No!* Malik thought. He couldn't shove Mariku away if he had his arm around her, because that would take her with him. Without thinking, he charged towards Mariku. As he plowed into his yami with his shoulder, he lost his balance.  
  
The two of them stumbled into the closet door, which was shut. Mariku made a muffled "OOF!" as he was sandwiched between Malik and the door. Malik stumbled backwards and glanced around.  
  
"Uh... Why isn't the door open, like it's supposed to be?" He asked meekly.  
  
Mariku growled, rubbing his nose. "Baka... You're supposed to check first..."  
Tackle: Take Three  
  
Malik grinned as his eyes fell onto the partially open door to a janitor's closet. Speeding up slightly, he moved closer to the others and put himself at an angle so that he would have a direct line to the closet, with Mariku between him and the door. Just then, Mariku began to raise his arm to put it around Isis' shoulder.  
  
*No!* Malik thought. He couldn't shove Mariku away if he had his arm around her, because that would take her with him. Without thinking, he charged towards Mariku. As he drew closer, Mariku suddenly stepped aside and stuck out his foot.  
  
Malik, startled, tripped over Mariku's foot and went sprawling to the ground. He lay there for a moment before pushing himself up. "Oh HA HA, Mariku." He grumbled. "That's so professional."  
  
Silverscreamer sighs. "Mariku, he has to push you over, ok? Let's try this again..."  
Tackle: Take Four  
  
Malik grinned as his eyes fell onto the partially open door to a janitor's closet. Speeding up slightly, he moved closer to the others and put himself at an angle so that he would have a direct line to the closet, with Mariku between him and the door. Just then, Mariku began to raise his arm to put it around Isis' shoulder.  
  
*No!* Malik thought. He couldn't shove Mariku away if he had his arm around her, because that would take her with him. Without thinking, he charged towards Mariku. As he plowed into his yami, he stopped with a thud and fell backwards into a sitting position.  
  
Mariku turned and grinned down at him, his eyebrow raised. "What a weakling..."  
  
Silverscreamer shakes her head and sighs in exasperation. "Mariiiiik!" She whined. "Why'd ya have ta do that? Don't you understand? How many times do I have to tell you!? He has to plow into you. Otherwise, the plot won't advance. Bakura and Isis have to be alone for this to go right. It's plot construction and rising action, man! Get the drift!?"  
  
The characters all sort of stare and she coughs. "Erm... yeah... Let's just move on... We'll try this again later."  
Bakura's Opinion: Take One  
  
Isis and Bakura stared at the door, from which came muffled shouts and violent swearing in Egyptian resounded. Isis held an expression of pure surprise, while Bakura just grinned at the door. He had a funny idea of what Malik had been thinking  
  
Quickly suppressing a snicker, Bakura rolled his eyes and looked at Isis. "They're getting kinky. Just ignore them..."  
  
Isis' eyes went wide. "Bakura!" She smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! Hey!" Bakura blinked and rubbed the back of his head, grinning even more. "Well, you never know... Truthfully I've always wondered about them."  
  
At this point, Mariku thrust the door open and glared at Bakura. Startled, Bakura let out a frightened shout.  
  
"I thought the door was supposed to be locked!" He cried as he dodged behind Isis.  
Bakura's Opinion: Take Two  
  
Isis and Bakura stared at the door, from which came muffled shouts and violent swearing in Egyptian resounded. Isis held an expression of pure surprise, while Bakura just smiled at the door. He knew exactly what Malik had been thinking. Now it was just him and Isis...  
  
Bakura quickly turned to face Isis. "Just ignore them... Let's make out!" he grinned as he threw his arms around her.  
  
Isis just glared before turning to look at Silverscreamer. The author was attempting to sneak away. Upon noticing she'd been spotting she froze with a questioning, "Eep?"  
  
Isis growled, not even bothering to push Bakura away. "Silverscreamer... I think you've taken far too many liberties with this whole me wanting him and him wanting me thing..."  
  
Silverscreamer grins broadly. ^_____^ (( it's a big grin... See!?) "Yes... I have, haven't I? But that's okay, cause I'm the authoress!"  
Odd Reaction: Take One  
  
Bakura stepped into the room and stopped. His eyes widened just slightly as he glanced around, taking in the details. There were displays of ancient crockery, golden jewelry, and small stone, ivory, and golden statues of various sizes and subjects. A stone sarcophagus lay nearby on a stand, next to a set of canopic jars.  
  
He was silent, not saying anything as he took in every detail of his surroundings. Finally, he walked forward. Moving like a man detached from the world, his soft footsteps seemed to echo oddly.  
  
After several steps, he suddenly tripped, crashing to the ground next to one of the displays. The impact dislodged a small clay bowl, which fell onto his head. "Ow..." Bakura mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. He turned to see Isis covering her mouth and giggling. "What's so funny?"  
  
Isis laughed harder and pointed to her head. Bakura blinked and reached up a hand, removing the bowl from his head. He glared at her as he put it back on the display.  
  
"Oh yeah... So funny... You're as bad as the rest of us, you know. Very unprofessional."  
Comforting: Take One  
  
A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Bakura jumped, startled, and screamed. This startled Isis, who withdrew her hand, screaming as well. Bakura whirled around to face her and they stared at each other for a few moments.  
  
Suddenly, they both burst out laughing. Bakura shook his head. "Don't do that! You scared me half to dea- ... Er... Well, I'm kind of dead already if you think about it... Depends on how you want to take the whole trapped spirit thing..."  
Comforting: Take Two  
  
A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Bakura slowly lifted his head and moved his eyes to look at it. After a few minutes, he stood and turned looking up into Isis' eyes. As he did, she removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
She studied him silently before asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm just fine and dandy, thank you for asking!" Bakura declared with a bright grin.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes and turned away. "You're so immature..."  
Comforting: Take Three  
  
A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder. Bakura slowly lifted his head and moved his eyes to look at it. After a few minutes, he stood and turned looking up into Isis' eyes. As he did, she removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
She studied him silently before asking, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No!" Bakura said, throwing his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. "I miss my time. I miss Egypt. I... I... I want my mommyyyy!!!"  
  
Isis blinked and looked at Silverscreamer who could do nothing more than shrug.  
Stealing: Take One  
  
Bakura frowned. He had a feeling he was getting close to what Malik wanted. But... Did he want this? If she was happy with Mariku, how was it his place to change that? He did promise Malik, though. He moved to follow her when something on another display caught his attention. He watched Isis carefully in case she was to turn around. As he passed the other display, he quickly reached out to snatch something. His hand clasped around a relatively small piece of golden jewelry.  
  
Silverscreamer suddenly appeared in front of him and bopped him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "Moron... You're not supposed to steal from her museum! You like her, silly!"  
  
Bakura grumbled as he replaced the jewelry and continued to follow Isis.  
Stumbling Around in the Dark: Take One  
  
Malik and Mariku crashed to the ground of the darkened janitor's closet. With much kicking and shoving, they finally managed to get off one another. Malik scurried out of reach of his yami, but tripped over a pail and went crashing into two people standing in a corner. He blinked. "Uh... Who's there?"  
  
The light clicked on, Mariku having found the switch. Malik and his yami stared at Honda who stood there, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Shizuka was peeking out from behind him, looking very embarrassed.  
  
Mariku suddenly snickered evilly, as Malik's face split into a nasty grin. "You two are naughty!"  
  
Honda gave Malik a death glare even as Mariku chimed in. "Jounouchi'll kill you Honda! Imagine! You two... alone... in a janitor's closet!"  
Stumbling Around in the Dark: Take Two  
  
Malik and Mariku crashed to the ground of the darkened janitor's closet. With much kicking and shoving, they finally managed to get off one another. Malik scurried out of reach of his yami, but tripped over a pail and went crashing into a bunch of brooms/mops/whatevers that were in a corner.  
  
The light suddenly clicked on. Malik- who knew it was too soon for Mariku to have done it- blinked and looked back at his yami. Mariku was still in the process of climbing to his feet. They both turned their eyes towards the light switch, only to see Ootogi standing there, holding a mop.  
  
Mariku scratched his head. "Uh... What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
Ootogi glared. "I'm working. This is another of my part-time jobs..."  
  
"I see..." Mariku nodded. "Well... We're kinda in the process of something important here, so if you wouldn't mind leaving?"  
  
Ootogi rolled his eyes. "That's sick..."  
  
Malik's face drained of all color as his mouth fell open. "NO!" He cried out. "That's not what's happening!"  
  
Mariku's eyes narrowed at Ootogi. "Memo to self... Maim you later..." He emphasized 'you' by nodding towards Ootogi.  
Dragging Away: Take One  
  
Nodding, Isis turned and started walking. Malik followed closely behind her. Bakura glanced at Mariku before starting after them. He was stopped, however, by Mariku grabbing him roughly by the shoulder.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear as he was yanked backwards and dragged into the janitor's closet. Without thinking, he clutched at the doorknob in an attempt to pull himself free of Mariku's grasp. The door slammed shut.  
  
"..." Both of the yamis just stood staring at the door.  
  
"Not again..." Muttered Mariku as he started pounding on the door and yelling.  
Threats: Take One  
  
Mariku's hands remained where they were, each holding onto a handful of shirt fabric as they forced Bakura tighter against the shelves. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Bakura just stared at him blankly. This angered Mariku, who stopped pushing against him, just to attempt to lift him off the ground slightly by the shirt. Mariku grunted and Bakura's feet remained on the ground. He regarded Bakura a moment before questioningly loudly, "What in the shadow realm do you eat!?"  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~() Quit goofing off, Mariku.  
  
Mariku grins. "Sorry... I just couldn't resist that one."  
  
(((*sobs* He called my albino fat!))) 


	18. Chapter 9: Evil Plans to Borrow Money

You people are just lucky that I feel so guilty for disappearing for a week... I have the worst headache I've had in a long time... I seriously do feel like a living headache... And to make it all the more fun, I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach... So yeah, I'm not too peppy right now. Which sucks, cause this is probably my most favorite chapter of this fic... But I can't let you, my fans, down. So I'll just buck up and revise this chappy real quick and get the link up.  
  
But that's life, yeah? Well, here goes... I don't own YuGi Oh... Eh, and I don't own Good Charlotte or their song "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" either.  
  
Oh... I forgot this was the chapter with the music war... I don't own any of the other bands or singers or whatevers mentioned in this chapter. Though I do own some of their CDs or have their songs on my computer... Good stuff some of it...  
  
I do, however, own the CD Player with a mind of it's own! ^_^() You'll get that more when you read the bloopers... and yes... The CD player comes back later in the fic! Though not quite like this... But anyway!  
  
Of course, this also means I have to explain this... I was at my best friend's house (that's right, Yami Tenshi's) when I was working on this chapter... She had Winamp up and we had it on random. So basically, yeah... We were just listening to random things and thinking, "Hey! Ryou might like this!" Or "That so might be Bakura..." I'm not saying that those two would actually listen to this stuff, but you gotta admit it's kinda cute and funny seein' 'em argue like this...  
  
Oh, and special attention to what they end up listening to... In fact, special disclaimer statement. "I don't own The Phantom of the Opera." Phantom of the Opera will become very important later... (((Can you tell I love that? ^_^() What with this and my Music of the Night fic? Please read that one! I love it to death! More than this one! *glances around to make sure no one actually hear her say that*)))  
  
Mindspeech notes.  
  
~(words)~ hikari to yami (words) yami to hikari  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Evil Plans to Borrow Money  
  
Bakura sighed slightly. He was lounging on a branch of one of the trees in Ryou's backyard, leaning back against the trunk and allowing one of his legs to hang down while the other stretched out in front of him. It was oddly comfortable sitting there, and he liked to come here to think sometimes. It was also comfortable to be in some of the clothes that Ryou usually wore. Comfy jeans and a sweater.  
  
He was thinking about what had happened two days ago at the museum. He'd never have expected anyone to understand how he felt. The thought that Isis did was confusing. It was a real surprise to find himself identifying with her... The only thing that would be more surprising would be finding himself identifying with Yami.  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called as he came out of the house.  
  
Bakura glanced over towards the boy, then turned his gaze back to staring off into space, ignoring him completely. He only looked back when he heard a slight grunt of Ryou straining himself. He glanced down to see the hikari climbing up the tree towards him. "Persistent, aren't you?" He asked, looking away again.  
  
Ryou pulled himself up onto a nearby tree limb and regarded his yami. "You've been acting oddly lately. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No... And if there was it would be none of your business anyway." Bakura said simply.  
  
"I see..." Ryou sighed.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time, both of them loosing themselves in thought. The minutes drifted by slowly, and soon turned into hours. They'd been sitting there for almost 3 hours when Bakura suddenly disappeared into the Millennium Ring. Ryou blinked, looking down at it.  
  
~ Bakura... I know there's something on your mind... What is it? ~ When he didn't get a response, he sighed and climbed back down to the ground. He was opening the backdoor before he finally got an answer.  
  
Do you think I'm selfish?  
  
Ryou blinked. Not only was it a very odd question, but his yami's tone seemed hesitant and unsure. ~ Well... Yes. ~ Ryou couldn't help but reply honestly. ~ But that's just part of who you are... Just as Yugi is great at games and Anzu is annoying and has way too many friendship rants. ~  
  
...  
  
~ No doubt you'll never tell me what it is that's bothering you, but you're being very confusing. I hope you know that. ~ Ryou sighed as he moved into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge.  
  
Life is very confusing... If you can't deal with me, how do you plan to deal with it? There was an audible smirk in that statement.  
  
Ryou shook his head as he pulled out a soft drink. At least he was sounding more like his old self. ~ You know, you never told me how things went at the museum the other day. ~  
  
Who told you about that!?  
  
~ Er... Well, Malik commented that you all went there... I figured it had to do with Malik's plan, and thought I'd ask how it was coming along...~ Ryou was startled by Bakura's unease at the mention of the museum.  
  
Yes... Well... It's hard to tell really... Bakura commented slowly. There does seem to be a certain tension growing between Isis and Mariku though...  
  
Ryou nodded slightly. ~ I see... ~ There was a pause. ~ Does it bother you that you're ruining a relationship like this? ~  
  
The boy could almost feel his yami shifting uneasily. No. He responded flatly after a couple moments. Why should I be bothered?  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk, however.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to Limp Bizkit. Ryou frowned back at his yami and used the remote to switch it to the London Symphony Orchestra. (((Hey... You know it's gotta be in there what with the delicious British accent he has in the dub. ^_^() heh...)))  
  
"Hikari..." Bakura growled as he switches it to Metallica.  
  
"Yaaaamiiiiii..." Ryou whined as he switched it to River dancing music.  
  
Bakura just blinks and raises his eyebrows before switching it to Rammstein. He smirked, staring at Ryou as he started singing along. "You... You hate... You hate me..."  
  
Ryou's eyes just went wide and he quickly grabbed the remote again, switching it to the next CD. Enya.  
  
Bakura groaned and switched to the next CD. The two were silent as The Phantom of the Opera began blaring from the CD player. After a moment, they both gave a nod. Ryou turned back to his homework at the exact same moment Bakura turned away from him. The simultaneousness of their actions made it obvious that the argument over music is one that happens quite frequently.  
  
Bakura threw himself down on Ryou's bed, sprawling out with his face down into the soft, fluffy, white comforter that covered Ryou's bed. After a few moments, Bakura rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head. His legs hung over the edge at the knees, so that they were bent comfortably and hanging down almost touching the floor. At least there were some things they could agree on...  
  
Ryou couldn't help but grin as he worked on his math. He could hear his yami behind him, humming along to the music. Bakura wasn't such a cold hearted after all...  
  
I can hear what you're thinking you know... Bakura growled mentally.  
  
~ I'm sorry... It is true though. ~ Ryou turned to face his yami, not allowing himself to be stopped by the fact that he was seemingly being ignored. He smiled warmly. ~ You have a good heart... You just don't show it very often. ~  
  
Silence. Neither of them said anything, nor moved for that matter. As the CD switched to the next song, however, Bakura sat up without so much as looking at Ryou. Standing, he moved toward the door.  
  
Ryou watched him silently. "Where are you going?"  
  
Bakura still didn't look over as he answered. "I'm going for a walk. Anything's better than sitting here listening to you bother me just for humming along to the music!" Bakura emphasized his point by slamming the door after him.  
  
~ Right... Whatever, yami. Enjoy your walk. ~ Ryou called after him mentally.  
  
Bakura just ignored him, setting up a very strong blockade between their thoughts. A plan was forming in his mind as he walked downstairs and towards the bathroom. A laundry basket was sitting in front of the dryer that was tucked away in a corner with the washing machine. The basket was almost overflowing with clean clothes that had yet to be folded and put away. Bakura dug around a moment before pulling out a pair of very tight black jeans and a tight, sleeveless shirt of a very light/pale blue color. His plan was playing through his mind and he smirked in anticipation.  
  
After changing, Bakura went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was pretty sure that Ryou had made some Jell-O just the other day.  
  
"Ah... there we go..." He grinned evilly as he reached for a bowl of red Jell-O.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting in his main office at Kaiba Corps. He was working on a very important set of configurations for a newer, even more advanced, duel disk system. He was looking up some data when his office phone rang. Frowning, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Seto Kaiba..." Was the first thing out of his mouth, followed shortly by, "This had better be important."  
  
"Uh... Yes. Kaiba, sir, you see... um... We have a bit of a problem outside..."  
  
"That doesn't sound very important to me." Kaiba growled in annoyance. "Can't you handle a little problem by yourself?"  
  
"Er... well... Actually, sir... It's, um... a BIG problem..."  
  
There was a pause as Kaiba let this sink in. During the pause, he heard the faint but distinct sound of music being played- VERY loudly- in the background.  
  
"What is that?" Kaiba asked suspiciously.  
  
"That, sir... that's the problem..."  
  
Kaiba was about to ask what he meant when the line was cut off. Something must have happened... He was out of his chair and charging out of his office in no time.  
  
~~~  
  
"Always see it on T.V. Read it in the magazines Celebrities who want sympathy All they do is piss and moan Inside the Rolling Stone Talking about how hard life can be  
  
I'd like to see them spend the week livin' life out on the street I don't think they would survive If they could spend a day or two walking in someone else's shoes I think they'd stumble and they'd fall They would fall (fall)"  
  
Bakura was quite comfortably lounging upon the hood of Seto Kaiba's black limousine, the driver's door of which was hanging wide open. He was leaning back against the windshield, his feet propped up on the fancy hood ornament in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. ((okay, so I'm making that part up... ~_~ ... I think...)) He had the bowl of red Jell-O in his hands and was bobbing his head enthusiastically even as he sang at the top of his lungs to the music that was playing from the limousine's CD player.  
  
"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous They're always complaining, always complaining If money is such a problem Well they got mansions Think we should rob them (((That so fits his character, eh?)))  
  
Did you know when you were famous You could kill your wife and there's no such thing as 25 to life as long as you've got the cash to pay for Cochran And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack McDonald's wouldn't even want to take you back You could always just run for mayor of D.C."  
  
"What in the hell is going on here!?" Came an outraged voice. Bakura opened his eyes and turned his head towards where he heard the voice. He couldn't see the owner of the voice, however, because he was still around the side of the limo.  
  
"Kaiba-sama!" Squeaked the voice of the limo driver, who quickly rushed from where he had been standing and eyeing Bakura nervously. "I don't know why he's here... Or what he wants... But he's causing quite a disturbance!"  
  
Bakura grinned even as he continued to sing along to the song. Quite appropriate, he felt... considering the position of the person whose attention he wanted.  
  
Seto Kaiba stormed around to the front of the limousine, his blue eyes blazing angrily. "WHAT IN THE WORLD..." his voice trailed off slightly as he took in the sight of the yami. "Are you wearing?"  
  
Bakura grinned mischievously. "Why? Do you like it? I think it's rather flattering myself." The yami laughed.  
  
Seto shook his head. "No... that's not it!" Seto swore to himself, even as he attempting to regain his proud composure. Taking a deep breath, he glared at Bakura. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, leaning his head back against the glass of the windshield and closing his eyes again. "Oh, not much. Just lounging around... Getting some sun, you know? And listening to some music. You ever heard this song, Kaiba? It's really quite a good one..."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed even more as he clenched his fists. Still, he somehow managed to stay dignified. "What do you want already? I'm in the middle of something important and you're distracting me from my work."  
  
"Such a shame..." Bakura murmured with feigned sympathy. But he consented, sitting up and allowing himself to slide down the hood of the limousine to land on his feet before Kaiba, still holding the bowl of Jell- O. "But if you insist upon keeping our wondrous meeting short, than so be it." This is where Bakura's eyes narrowed and his joking expression was replaced by a half-sneer half-smirk that showed he was definitely up to no good.  
  
"I'd like to borrow some money."  
  
"Forget it." Kaiba turned away, obviously thinking it was as simple as that.  
  
Obviously... He hasn't had to deal with Bakura very much.  
  
"Oh... I wouldn't say no just yet..." Bakura's eyes were dancing maliciously as he slowly backed away.  
  
Kaiba turned in time to see him smiling devilishly as he began moving down along the opposite side of the limousine. Knowing better than to trust the white haired yami, Kaiba followed him.  
  
"It's not like I couldn't just steal the money from you... I just thought it would be the polite thing to do to ask for it first." Bakura stopped by the door farthest down the side of the limo and turned to face Kaiba. "It's simple enough to just steal any goods that I need or some pocket change here and there from people on the streets... But you see... I'm in the mood for some nice, gourmet cooking. Restaurants aren't like stores... You can't just snatch something as you walk by..."  
  
Kaiba shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "I said forget it. I won't allow a ruffian like you to con me out of my money."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "So typical of a rich boy... Not willing to part with you're worldly possessions." Bakura's look grew smug as he reached out and pulled the door of the limousine open. He sidestepped so that the door was between himself and Kaiba and held up the bowl of Jell-O. "Wouldn't it be such a shame if someone were to make a mess in your precious limousine?"  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what the tomb robber was playing at. "You wouldn't dare..." he growled.  
  
Bakura laughed menacingly. "You obviously don't know me very well!" He held the bowl of Jell-O in one hand, extending it into the limo. "And don't think of attempting to force me away... The bowl just might slip out of my hand. We wouldn't want that, now, would we?"  
  
Kaiba continued to glare, obviously trying to work out the pros and cons of the situation.  
  
Seeing he still needed a bit of convincing, Bakura clicked his tongue, shaking his head. His face shone with amusement. "What a mess Jell-O would make... and red Jell-O at that. So sticky from all that sugar and flavoring that's in it." *I should know...* Bakura added to himself in thought.  
  
Kaiba finally sighed, his face showing defeat. "I'll give it to you on one condition-"  
  
"You're not in the position to be dictating terms to me." Bakura smirked, his eyes narrowing once more.  
  
Kaiba ignored him and continued. "NO ONE learns about this. Get it?"  
  
Bakura shrugged, causing the Jell-O in the bowl to jiggle dangerously. Kaiba's eyes remained on the bowl as he dug his wallet out of his pocket. The only reason he took his gaze away was to look down to pull out a large number of bills to count out as much as he was willing to give up.  
  
Before Kaiba had a chance, Bakura's free hand snapped out and snatched away the entire wad. He shoved the bowl of Jell-O into Kaiba's hands and took off at a mad dash away from the limousine.  
  
Seto Kaiba blinked, his hands closing around the bowl to keep it from falling to the ground and breaking. He was too startled to act at first, but then he turned to glare after Bakura. He stalked over to the driver and handed him the bowl. "Deal with this. And turn off that blasted music!" He grumbled before turning and storming off towards his office building once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So there you go! Wow, I'm feeling much better... I suppose that Advil I took finally decided to work after almost two hours. ~_~() Or perhaps it was reading through this chapter... It really is my favorite. (((I think... I'll probably change that five times by the end of posting this fic...)))  
  
Heh... Jell-O as a tool of evil... That's just so amusing...  
  
Reviewerness!  
  
I LoveYami Marik: That's an interesting way of looking at the two have a relationship... Isis isn't worthy? *ponders then shrugs* Anyway, don't worry, they end up apart by the end of the fic. But I'm not saying anything beyond that!  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *chuckles* Yeap. Poor albino. *huggles her albino tightly*  
  
Flamedancer33: I know... I know... You didn't review the last chapter of this, but I'd just like to thank you for reviewing Music of the Night. I'm glad you like it, and, yeah... I'm really not sure how I'm going to go about appeasing everyone who wants me to continue it. *  
  
IrishJade: Yes, it's just so sad. Ickle Baku-kun misses his home! *huggles him tightly even as he swears and struggles to get free from 'the idiot fangirl authoress'* ~_~() You're so kind to me Baku-kun... 


	19. Chapter 9 Bloopers

Chapter 9 Bloopers  
Finding Bakura: Take One  
  
He was thinking about what had happened two days ago at the museum. He'd never have expected anyone to understand how he felt. The thought that Isis did was confusing. It was a real surprise to find himself identifying with her... The only thing that would be more surprising would be finding himself identifying with Yami...  
  
"BOO!!!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"WHA!?" Bakura jumped, practically falling out of the tree. He just barely managed to grab the branch as he was falling and ended up hanging from it, his feet dangling in the air.  
  
Ryou grinned at him from the next branch over. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't resist that."  
  
"I'll KILL you!!" Bakura screamed as he attempted to scramble back up onto the branch.  
Finding Bakura: Take Two  
  
He was thinking about what had happened two days ago at the museum. He'd never have expected anyone to understand how he felt. The thought that Isis did was confusing. It was a real surprise to find himself identifying with her... The only thing that would be more surprising would be finding himself identifying with Yami...  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called as he came out of the house.  
  
Bakura glanced over towards the boy, then turned his gaze back to staring off into space, ignoring him. He only looked back when he heard a slight grunt of strain. He glanced down to see Ryou climbing up the tree towards him. "Persistent, aren't you?" He asked, looking away again.  
  
Ryou was pulling himself up onto a nearby tree limb when he slipped suddenly. He cried out in surprise as he fell from the tree. He landed on his backside on the ground and flinched. "Ow..." He grumbled as he climbed to his feet, rubbing his sore buttocks.  
  
Bakura snickered. "Serves ya right!"  
Finding Bakura: Take Three  
  
He was thinking about what had happened two days ago at the museum. He'd never have expected anyone to understand how he felt. The thought that Isis did was confusing. It was a real surprise to find himself identifying with her... The only thing that would be more surprising would be finding himself identifying with Yami...  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou called as he came out of the house.  
  
Bakura glanced over towards the boy, then turned his gaze back to staring off into space, ignoring him. He only looked back when he heard a slight grunt of strain. He glanced down to see Ryou climbing up the tree towards him. "Persistent, aren't you?" He asked, looking away again.  
  
Just then, a squirrel darted out of the higher branches, landing on Bakura's head and jumping down to the branch in front of him. Startled, Bakura shouts in fear and looses his own balance. He falls, catching himself on the next branch down. "Dang squirrel!" He shouted. "I'll have you for supper, you stupid little pest!"  
  
Ryou snickered as well as Silverscreamer who is sitting on the tree branch beside Ryou for some reason.  
Music War: Take One  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to Limp Bizkit. Ryou frowned back at his yami and used the remote to switch it to... the Rainbow Bright theme!?  
  
Both the white haired males just stared at the CD player even as Mokuba Kaiba danced into the room.  
  
"Sorry... I just love this song..." Mokuba grinned as he took his CD and left.  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~() Mokubaaaa! Can't you behave!?  
Music War: Take Two  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to Limp Bizkit. Ryou frowned back at his yami and used the remote to switch it to the London Symphony Orchestra.  
  
"Hikari..." Bakura growled as he switches it to... Bakura blinked as "Back That @$$ Up" began playing.  
  
There was a silence before Bakura growled and yelled loudly. "MALIK!!!"  
  
The blonde Egyptian boy was grinning when he peeked his head in. "You gotta love that song though..." He ducked back out of the room as a pillow came flying at his head. "Now now Bakura! No need to get violent!" he laughed.  
Music War: Take Three  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to Limp Bizkit. Ryou frowned back at his yami and used the remote to switch it to the London Symphony Orchestra.  
  
"Hikari..." Bakura growled as he switches it to Metallica.  
  
"Yami..." Ryou whined as he switched it to River dancing music.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi and Ootogi come out of Ryou's closet, River dancing as they go. They stop in the center of the room and dance for a few moments before starting moving again and leaving the room.  
  
Ryou snickered as Bakura stared after them. They listened to the sounds of the two river dancing down the stairs and then out of the front door. After several minutes, Bakura went to Ryou's closet and peeked inside. "Who else do you keep in here?"  
  
(((To properly get the humor of this, you might try reading the fanfic with the id number 1201035. Erm... This blooper's just something that I know my best friend will get a kick out of since she's the one who referred me to that fanfic to begin with... Tee hee... Yugi wants to be a river dancer... ^_^() heh)))  
Music War: Take Four  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to Limp Bizkit. Ryou frowned back at his yami and used the remote to switch it to the London Symphony Orchestra.  
  
"Hikari..." Bakura growled as he switches it to Metallica.  
  
"Yami..." Ryou whined as he switched it to River dancing music.  
  
Bakura just blinked and raised his eyebrows. He turned to switch it again when Mai suddenly swans in and changes it to Shania Twain's If you're Not in it for Love.  
  
There's a moment where neither of the boys said anything as Mai stood at the CD player bobbing her head to her song.  
  
Silverscreamer appears (out of the closet) and walks over to her. "Uh... Mai... No offense, but... uh... You kinda have to leave..."  
  
Mai looks down at her, looking a bit annoyed. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
Silverscreamer frowns. "Look, I don't want to be rude... But, if for no other reason that this isn't your room, or even your house would you please leave!?"  
  
Mai just rolls her eyes.  
  
Silverscreamer thwaps her with a pillow. "Look! I'm the author of this fic and we're in the middle of a scene! KINDLY get out of here!!"  
  
Mai grumbles but complies, leaving the room.  
Music War: Take Five  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy moved to turn on his CD player when something made him stop. He turned to face the closet, from which came the muffled sounds of singing. Walking over to his closet, he pulled the door open. There sat Mariku, absently singing the Pokemon theme in Arabic. (((The scary thing? My best friend has the Pokemon theme sung in Arabic on her computer...)))  
  
Ryou: ...  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~*  
  
Mariku looks up at them. "What!?"  
  
Bakura: "Baka..." then, blinking and looking at Ryou. "Why do you have Mariku in your closet?"  
  
Ryou just shrugs helplessly.  
  
(((Keep in mind that Ootogi and Yugi came out of the closet, as well as me (Silverscreamer) at one point...)))  
Music War: Take Six  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~ It just seems like the most likely explanation for why you're acting so weird... Does it bother you? ~  
  
I said no. I don't care about Isis' feelings at all.  
  
Ryou didn't respond. He couldn't help but feel that Bakura was hesitant to say that. But, why would it bother him? None of it made sense. Ryou took a drink from his soft drink as he made his way to his room. He sighed. He didn't want to do his homework...  
  
The boy turned on his CD player and started up his Elven CD. Turning away he started towards his desk. Suddenly, he heard Bakura growl and was forced to stop. Turning, he went back to the CD player and switched it to a Blink 182 CD.  
  
"..." Ryou blinked and reached his hand out to change it. He was forced to turn away and walk over to his desk.  
  
~ Bakura! ~ Ryou whined as he sat down and stared down at his schoolbooks. ~ How am I supposed to focus on my homework with this going? ~  
  
That's not my problem. Came the simple reply.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the pages of his math book. He suddenly reached out and grabbed the remote of his CD player and switched it to the next CD... Disney tunes.  
  
Ra! WHAT IS THIS!? Bakura cried out as Ryou started singing along to music from Oliver and Company.  
  
"Why should I worry? Why should I care? Say I may not- OW!" Ryou rubbed his head where Bakura had smacked him and turned to face his yami.  
  
Bakura glared down at him then went to the CD and switched it to the next one.  
  
"STOP! In the naaaaaaame of looooooove!" Blasted suddenly.  
  
Bakura and Ryou looked at one another, eyebrows raised questioningly.  
  
Silverscreamer appears and thwaps the CD player slightly. "Stupid thing... Can't you follow a script?" ~_~()  
Phone Call for Kaiba: Take One  
  
Seto Kaiba was sitting in his main office at Kaiba Corps. He was working on a very important set of configurations for a newer, even more advanced, duel disk system. He was looking up some data when his office phone rang. Frowning, he picked up the receiver.  
  
"Seto Kaiba..." Was the first thing out of his mouth, followed shortly by, "This had better be important."  
  
"Seeetooooo!" Whined Mokuba. "Can you pick up some ice cream on your way home? We're all out!"  
  
Kaiba blinked. "Yeah, sure little brother..." Hanging up the phone, he glanced over at Silverscreamer who could only shrug. 


	20. Chapter 10: Dinner

I'll go ahead and apologize... I have no idea what you would find in a fancy Japanese restaurant, so I figure, oh well, I'll be cheap and uncreative and say that they found a fancy American restaurant in Domino City. Of course, why an Egyptian woman and an Ancient Egyptian spirit would be eating American food in Japan is beyond is all... But bare with me... Okay? ^_^() heh...  
  
Although... Really my entire Japan is very American. *sigh* My apologies... I know next to nothing about modern Japan... I know... I know... Ignorance is no excuse. *sighs again*  
  
Also, apologies for the fact that Bakura slowly becomes more and more out of character... That is to say... I can't really see falling madly in love as being IC for him... *shrugs* He's becoming at least slightly gentlemanly.  
  
And the witchdoctor says "Silverscreamer doesn't own YuGi Oh!" ~_~() Dang you... *switches to the next song on her playlist muttering about stupid witchdoctors*  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter 10: Dinner  
Bakura paced the sidewalk in front of the Ishtar residence. Finally he turned to the house, taking a deep breath. He trudged up to the door and knocked.  
  
Isis answered the door. She smiled politely and stated, "Malik's not here." And then started to shut the door again.  
  
Bakura quickly put a hand out to stop the door from closing and regarded Isis thoughtfully. She was just as reserved as usual, but Bakura could tell that something was wrong. "Do you know where he went?"  
  
Isis shook her head. "No... He and Mariku went out to do Ra only knows what..." She grumbled.  
  
"Ah..." Bakura gave an understanding nod. He was silent a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. "I take it that isn't a very good thing?"  
  
The look that Isis gave him made him wish he'd kept his mouth shut. But then her expression softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry... It's been a really stressful week. I shouldn't take it out on you."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Go ahead, if it makes ya feel better. I'll just make sure not to take any of it to heart." He bowed his head slightly, looking up at her with teasing eyes and placing a hand over his heart.  
  
Isis smiled, chuckling slightly. "You're a real idiot, you know that? But you're sweet... I never would have guessed that you could possibly be sweet."  
  
Bakura gave a gasp of feigned indignation. "Me!? Sweet!? That's ridiculous! Surely you have mistaken me for someone who cares!" He couldn't help but grin.  
  
Isis shook her head. "Well, I'll tell Malik that you stopped by... I suppose you'll be wanting to go now."  
  
Bakura nodded, shrugging, and turned away. He started to take a step, but stopped, acting as though he just had a thought as he turned back to Isis, who had just started to shut the door. "Actually, I don't have anything to do... If you'd like someone to talk to..." he grinned suddenly. "Or perhaps just to exchange a insults with... Than I'd be willing to hang around."  
  
Isis regarded him, suddenly suspicious. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Bakura blinked in genuine surprise at her sudden attitude change. "Er... What?"  
  
Isis shook her head, her expression almost angry now. "Look, I have no idea why else you'd be acting so nice to me like this. You hang out with my brother for Ra's sake, and we all know how he and Mariku are. Especially when it comes to women..." She stopped suddenly and looked away.  
  
"I see..." Bakura shook his head. "I'm just offering to be a friend, cause lately you seem like you've been needing one. However, if you feel that way about it, than I can disappear and never bother you again."  
  
There was a pause as Isis regarded him. Finally she sighed. "Alright... I'll probably regret this later, but it would be nice to have some company..." She looked at her watch and realized that it was getting into the evening. "I'm afraid I hadn't really been planning anything for supper, though..."  
  
Bakura waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about it. We can always grab something to eat out somewhere." He thought for a moment. "There's this nice American restaurant in one of the nicer districts of town... Ryou goes there to eat at times. Something about it being the closest thing to food he had back in England or something like that..." (((That's right! I did find a way for it to make sense! Sorta...)))  
  
Isis chuckled. "I guess that makes sense... Well, sure, why not? I guess that's as good a place as anywhere else is. Just let me grab a coat..."  
  
Bakura nodded and stood just outside of the house. He grinned to himself. It worked... Malik would be pleased to know that Bakura was working on his own to deal with Malik's problem. Bakura couldn't help but wonder, though... Was he still doing this just for his friend?  
  
Isis came back after just a short time and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. "Lead the way..."  
  
Bakura nodded and turned and started walking. Isis walked alongside him as he started down the sidewalk and further into the city of Domino.  
((Jumping into 1st person POV for Isis for a little here...))  
  
The restaurant wasn't exactly the classiest place I'd ever seen, but as Bakura held the door open for me to enter, I couldn't help but regret not having grabbed some money before I left. I didn't have much left in my purse after all the chocolate I'd bought earlier today. Darn female habits for when you're upset...  
  
"I don't think I have enough money on me..." I mutter to Bakura.  
  
He glances at me and shrugs. "I can pay it."  
  
I shake my head. "I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
"It's no bother, believe me."  
  
They way he's smiling makes me wonder where and how he got the money. Then again. I probably don't want to know.  
  
"Bakura-sama!?" came a surprised, slightly frightened sounding voice.  
  
I suddenly realize I'd been staring at Bakura while lost in my thoughts. Looking away, I see a rather nervous looking person power-walking towards us, as though afraid of taking too long in getting to us. I raise an eyebrow and look at Bakura.  
  
"They know you by name... Wait, that isn't the question I should be asking... Bakura... Sama?!" I question incredulously.  
  
He smirks and I can tell it's in response to my question, even though he doesn't look at me. His red-brown eyes, dancing with malicious amusement, are trained on the approaching man.  
  
I probably don't want to know about that either...  
  
The man was a manager it looked like. Dressed nicer than most of the other workers, but having the same basic look to his outfit. He flashes me a genuine smile before turning back to Bakura, all the false delight mixed with politeness, fear and anxiety returning in an instant.  
  
"Is it just you and your lady friend this evening, Bakura-sama?" the man asks with a nervously suggestive grin.  
  
Bakura nods and before I can comment, he states, "But don't get the wrong idea. This is just a friend of mine. Got it?"  
  
Why does everything that comes out of his mouth have the tendency to sound like a threat that he's just daring you to test?  
  
The man nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course!" he squeaks. "I wouldn't dream of suggesting otherwise!"  
  
My eyes, by this point, have begun to roam. Americans are interesting people from what I've been able to tell. I take in the decorations of the place, then move to studying the people dining here. Most seem to be politely ignoring us, but I can't help but notice that some of the people are glancing at Bakura nervously...  
  
I hope this wasn't a bad idea...  
  
I look back at Bakura and the other man to witness what appears to be the end of a whispered conversation. Oh what fun... I can't help but be suspicious of him. What's he planning now?  
  
"This way." The man bowed slightly to the two of us. Probably not a very unusual action in a nice place like this, so it didn't really surprise me.  
  
What surprises me was when Bakura steps aside and motions for me to go before him. And... I blink. Is he smiling at me? I nod to him politely and move to follow the nervous man through the restaurant. He slows a bit and leans in slightly as though to tell me something.  
  
"Please, madam... Don't make him mad." The man glances back at Bakura, who- I see as I glance back as well- is grinning evilly at some of the more nervous people. "You see, I just don't believe that we can afford repairs again..."  
  
I blink. *Please, Ra... Tell me I heard that wrong...* I think to myself as I swallow. "Um. Repairs?"  
  
The man nods. "He has quite the temper..."  
  
Then, Bakura practically just appears between us, having quickened his pace to catch up. He shoots the man a malicious grin and I catch a hint of annoyance in his eyes.  
  
Okay... I really don't want to know...  
  
Then Bakura surprises me again by holding my chair out for me. Has he always been this polite and I've just never cared to notice? I nod my thanks and sit, watching him silently as he then goes and takes his seat. I can't help but notice that we're sitting at a corner table. Bakura doesn't seem to give it any thought, but I can't help but realize that the man put us here so as not to disturb the other diners as much.  
  
Wonderful...  
  
We sit in silence, a mixture of curious staring and uncomfortable glancing around. The nervous man returns just moments later, luckily, and hands me a menu. Opening it, I look at the foods... not that I could read the names. They might as well be in Greek... What are these things? They don't sound anything like what I'm used to.  
  
I glance from the man to Bakura helplessly. "I've never heard of any of these foods... What would you recommend?"  
  
Bakura seems about to say something, but the other man broke in quickly. "Well, my fine lady, that depends on what you like. We have some very fine salads, chicken dinners, our specialty soup, or..." he glances at Bakura and I swear he just suppressed a shudder... "We have some fine steaks..."  
  
"Um... I suppose I'll take a salad than." What's with the steaks? Probably don't want to know, but I have a feeling I soon will. The man leaves and I look at Bakura curiously.  
  
He seems to sense my question, for he answers before I even decide whether to ask it. "I told you, I come here with Ryou now and then." He explains dismissively.  
  
Right... And how much do I want to bet they wish he wouldn't?  
  
I can handle this, though. I've put up with Malik and Mariku for long enough that I should be able to handle just about anything. At least... I think I should be...  
  
So here I am... Sitting in a fairly nice restaurant with Bakura. Even if I'd seen this coming with my Millennium Tauk, I probably wouldn't have believed it. Not only that, but he doesn't seem half as much of a jerk as I might have assumed he would be... For one of my brother's friends, he certainly can be sweet...  
  
I blink. *Did I just think that?* He's glancing around in a bored sort of manner, his hands twisting and pulling at his cloth napkin. I study him silently. His unruly white hair... Brownish-red eyes... And what's with his clothes lately? I study his tight, sleeveless, blue shirt and think about his tight black pants... He looks really good...  
  
Different!  
  
He looks really different! From how he used to look. I can't believe I just thought that... I feel my cheeks growing slightly warm and hope that a blush isn't showing. I'm with someone else. I have Mariku...  
  
My mind wanders as I begin to spin the ice in the glass of water that had been set in front of me when we were seated. The slightly awkward silence between us allowing my thoughts to drift to other things.  
  
(Okay... I'll get out of Isis' head now... 3rd person!!)  
  
Bakura was twisting his napkin and pulling at its hemmed edges. He'd glance at Isis on occasion, not sure what to say, or if it might be better to remain silent anyway. Sighing, he cupped his chin in his hand and stared at his ice water.  
  
After a few minutes, without even thinking about it, he dipped the tip of his finger into his water and began spinning the ice around in the cup. He ignored the nervous manager as he came back to their table and cleared his throat.  
  
Isis looked up at the man and smiled politely, pausing in her ice spinning. Her hand remained poised above the glass and the tip of her finger remained in the water.  
  
"Would the lady care to order some wine?" the man questioned.  
  
Isis frowned slightly in thought. *I really shouldn't. It isn't my money...* she thought with a sigh.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"If you're worried about cost..." Bakura said absently, not looking up at either of them. "I've already told you that it isn't a problem."  
  
Isis kept her eyes on the nervous manager for a moment before nodding. "Alright." The man smiled almost graciously before turning and practically dashing away again.  
  
Isis finally turned her eyes back to Bakura, who still had his chin propped in one hand and was still spinning his ice with the other. Isis blinked and looked down at her own finger in her own glass of ice water. She was silent for a moment before chuckling suddenly.  
  
Bakura paused in his ice spinning and looked up at her. Then his eyes followed down to her hand over the glass of ice water and finally to his own, similarly poised hand.  
  
"Well..." he said, sounding genuinely startled. "This is interesting..."  
  
"You obviously spend way too much time with my brother." Isis chuckled. She withdrew her hand from her glass even as Bakura did the same. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. A mixture of nervous surprise and confusion.  
  
Bakura finally managed to pull himself out of his stupor and shook his head, smiling slightly. "You're brother has some odd habits, and sometimes it's just so easy to pick that sort of thing up..." He didn't look back at her, but instead kept his eyes roaming the restaurant.  
  
Isis studied him once again. She was about to say something when a waiter brought them two champagne glasses and a bottle of a reddish purple liquid. Isis turned her eyes to watch the man pop the cork out of the bottle and pour both of them a glass full. "Thank you..." She said with a smile as the man put the bottle down on the table.  
  
Bakura's eyes followed the man's retreating back before he glanced back at Isis. His eyes seemed to shine oddly as he leaned back to relax against the back of his chair. "You're awfully polite..."  
  
Isis blinked and looked at him, her hand stopping halfway to her glass of wine. She wasn't sure how to respond to that statement, so they just sat in silence, staring at one another. Finally, the silent staring grating at her nerves, Isis cleared her throat. "Does politeness offend you? I suppose if you share my brother and his yami's crudeness, I can see how it could."  
  
She knew it was a hateful thing to say, but she couldn't help it. She kept her eyes diverted from Bakura even as she gripped the wineglass tightly. She lifted it towards her face, pausing a moment to sniff it's aroma before touching the glass to her lips and taking a sip.  
  
It was amazing! A wonderful explosion of various fruits mixed well enough to make them indistinguishable but obviously separate tastes... Smiling, she took another drink, more this time, before placing the glass back onto the table. She stared at it silently, her hands folded neatly on the table in front of her. Then she stared down at her hands, still not wishing to look back at Bakura.  
  
She was a bit surprised to hear him chuckle. He'd been reflecting one what she'd said while watching her. Now he just leaned forward again, propping his chin in both hands and smirking at her. "Yes, I suppose it does. Or perhaps it's just not me... You just remind me of Ryou sitting there. Thanking everyone and smiling graciously..."  
  
Once again Isis found herself at a lack of words. Was this a compliment or an insult? Or perhaps it was just a simply stated fact...  
  
Luckily she didn't have long to dwell on it, for the manager and the waiter from before arrived with their meal.  
  
Unluckily... She now found out why the manager would have shuddered about the steaks...  
  
Isis ignored her salad that was placed in front of her. Her eyes were fixed on the slab of meat on the plate in front of Bakura. For that's all it was. And completely raw from the looks of it... Not bloody at least... Or much anyway. No doubt a restaurant wouldn't keep bloody meat lying around... All the same, it was enough to cause her stomach to turn.  
  
Bakura glared after the manager as he left, apparently just acting out some sort of often used routine. Then he looked at Isis, noting her look of disgust. His first instinct was to smirk. It always amuses him to see others made uncomfortable. But then he felt a pang of guilt. He'd wanted to cheer her up by bringing her out... Something very out of his character, he knew, but all the same...  
  
*Oh well... Can't be helped now.* he thought to himself. Reaching out, he picked up his wineglass and took a sip. "Interesting stuff..." He mused, moving the glass in slight circles and causing the liquid to swirl around in his cup.  
  
Isis looked up at him and nodded before turning her attention down to her salad. It did look a lot more appetizing than Bakura's steak. *Get a grip on yourself... You should have seen this one coming... Think of who this is in front of you for Ra's sake...*  
  
Perhaps that's why she was so disgusted by it... For a while there she'd almost forgotten what Bakura was like. 'How' is a very interesting question, but one she didn't feel inclined to worry about at the moment. Nodding, she took a drink from her own glass. It was rather good... She took another long drink, draining her glass.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and took up the bottle, pouring her more. Then he turned his attention to his steak, not offering any explanation for his gentlemanly act. He picked up his fork and knife and... resisted the urge to flat out attack the raw meat. Licking his lips as much in annoyed hesitation as from the anticipation of his meal, he began to cut the steak into pieces.  
  
Isis kept her eyes on her glass as Bakura filled it. Then she glanced at him, seeing that his attention was now on his steak. She shivered slightly and took another sip of the wine before turning to her salad. Conversation- not that there had been much anyway- would apparently be put off until after they had eaten. And that suited Isis just fine. She didn't wish to continue with the odd comments that Bakura had made before. She'd rather just eat in silence...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee! Bakura's so cute when he's trying to be sensitive and gentlemanly- like!!! *glomps her evil albino, who squirms and swears at her, attempting to detach her from himself*  
  
Anywho, hope you liked this chapter! Please review! *gets on knees and begs*  
  
And now a word from our sponsers! Er... I mean... A word to my reviewers...  
  
Reign of Isis4559: *chuckles* You can hug me anyway if you want. *shrugs* I won't hold it against you. :-P But anyway, yes. I've said numerous times that I do update nightly, unless something really dire comes up. And, as you can tell from last night's update, even a killer splitting headache isn't dire enough to keep me from updating!  
  
lynx wings: Thank you! Thank you! I'm beginning to think that the bloopers are the things that people like the best... Who needs the story when you have senseless behavior? ~_~() But that's okay. At least I'm making people laugh. *beams*  
  
Meef!? I just got another review as I'm sitting here typing this! *blinks and shrugs and goes back to going through them all again*  
  
Dragon Spirits: *chuckles* Yes it is you! Glad to see you finally got a chance to review, and congrats once more on your team winning the championships!! Oh yeah, and I'm glad you like the fic too. ^_^()  
  
Red Prophet: ^_^() Heh... Glad you like so much. *bounces* And again, I re-itterate... Updated every night. You people don't need to keep telling me to "continue/update soon." *chuckles* Glad to see a new person reviewing, too. Welcome to my fanclub! *laughes* Kidding!  
  
Yami wow, I'm a big kid now: Thank you, glad you like it. And don't worry, Yami doesn't get tormented anymore after just that one chapter where they're at the mall... Of course... He's not in it anymore... Wait! No! I believe he's in the bloopers for the next chapter... ^_^() But I don't do anything mean to him... That I can remember... ^_^() heh...  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: YES! The Fourth boxset IS out!! You should go to discountanimedvd.com. That's where I ordered all of my YuGi Oh from. Granted... You have to be a little careful... There's no telling how good the subtitles are going to be... ~_~() The first boxset I got from there had very atrocious subtitles... At least it was all episodes I'd seen the dub for and therefore had some idea of what was going on. If the fourth boxset's are as bad as the first I have a feeling I'll be completely lost... ^_^() And thanks! I'm glad you liked the music war! Can't you just see the two of them doing that though?  
  
Well, that's it for tonight I suppose. Next chapter is where the Phantom of the Opera thing from the last chapter really comes into play... heck, the title of the Chapter 11 is "Good Night Phantom of Music." If that doesn't say something, than I failed miserably. ^_^() The phantom thing becomes something really cute between these two. *bounces* But I won't go into that.  
  
On another, just completely random note... I've been working pretty good on my next fanfic... (((*smacks herself around* Bad Silver! BAD!! BAD!! You should be working on your book! Not another fanfic!))) Heh... Amnesia... Amusing... I'll give anyone who can guess who my main character(s) are a great big pat on the back! ^_^() (((That should be the easiest pat on the back that you've ever earned.))) 


	21. bedtimes suck

*growls angrily* Stupid people stealing the computer from me... Now I'm being sent to bed without enough time to update. Don't worry, I'll send the chapter up in the morning.  
  
Bakura: yeah, if you can drag your lazy butt out of bed in time to do so.  
  
~_~() Baku-kuuuuun!! 


	22. Chapter 10 Bloopers

Chapter 10 bloopers  
Knock Knock: Take One  
  
Bakura paced the sidewalk in front of the Ishtar residence. Finally he turned to the house, taking a deep breath. He trudged up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Who's there?" came a muffled voice.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Bakura."  
  
"Bakura who?" came a snicker.  
  
Bakura scowled and crossed his arms in front of him, recognizing Malik's voice. "Bakura who's gonna maim you if you don't stop being an idiot."  
  
Malik opens the door, laughing. "Hey, I'm the one who was trying to be all professional at the beginning of the fic. It's only fair that I get the chance to goof off too."  
Knock Knock: Take Two  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, Isis went to answer it. She blinked, finding Ootogi standing there in his Domino's Pizza uniform. (((hee hee... I love puns... Delivering Domino's Pizza in Domino City... ^_^() heh... I'm such an idiot...)))  
  
He gave an embarrassed half-smile. "Er... I have a delivery..."  
  
Malik and Mariku came barreling into the room, racing for the pizza. Mariku got there first and snatched it away before dashing off with Malik charging after him.  
  
Isis glared after them. "Oh, don't worry about it! I'll pay!" Grumbling, she turned back to Duke while digging for money in her pocket.  
Who? Me? : Take One  
  
Isis smiled, chuckling slightly. "You're a real idiot, you know that? But you're sweet... I never would have guessed that you could possibly be sweet."  
  
Bakura gave a gasp of feigned indignation. "Me!? Sweet!? That's ridiculous! You must be thinking of Ryou. Only that little weakling of a pathetic mortal would actually care about other people's feelings."  
  
There was an awkward silence as Isis glanced from Bakura to the dark corners where authors lurk and then back at Bakura. "I... don't think that's quite right..."  
  
Bakura grinned. "I know. I just felt like elaborating on what was supposed to be said."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes and turned away, slamming the door in his face.  
What Do You Want? : Take One  
  
Bakura nodded, shrugging, and turned away. He started to take a step, but stopped, acting as though he just had a thought as he turned back to Isis, who had just started to shut the door. "Actually, I don't have anything to do... If you'd like someone to talk to..." he grinned suddenly. "Or perhaps just to exchange a insults with... Than I'd be willing to hang around."  
  
Isis regarded him, suddenly suspicious. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Bakura blinked in genuine surprise at her sudden attitude change. "You're body."  
  
*Shocked silence*  
  
"I mean... Um... Dang it!" Bakura kicked the doorframe in frustration as Isis practically doubled over with laughter.  
What Do You Want? : Take Two  
  
Bakura nodded, shrugging, and turned away. He started to take a step, but stopped, acting as though he just had a thought as he turned back to Isis, who had just started to shut the door. "Actually, I don't have anything to do... If you'd like someone to talk to..." he grinned suddenly. "Or perhaps just to exchange a insults with... Than I'd be willing to hang around."  
  
Isis regarded him, suddenly suspicious. "What do you want?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Bakura shrugged. "You're Millennium Tauk, and I figured that being nice and chatty would be the best way to attain it."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.  
Stay or Disappear: Take One  
  
Isis shook her head, her expression almost angry now. "Look, I have no idea why else you'd be acting so nice to me like this. You hang out with my brother for Ra's sake, and we all know how he and Mariku are. Especially when it comes to women..." She stopped suddenly and looked away.  
  
"I see..." Bakura shook his head. "I'm just offering to be a friend, cause lately you seem like you've been needing one. However, if you feel that way about it, than I can disappear and never bother you again."  
  
There was a pause as Isis regarded him. Finally she nodded. "Yes. That's what I want. Now go away and never come back." She said and shut the door.  
  
Bakura stood silently then turned to glance at Silverscreamer who sighed and shook her head. "Isis!"  
  
Isis opened the door chuckling. "I'm sorry... He just seemed to be taking this so seriously. I wanted to see what he'd do."  
Into the Restaurant: Take One  
  
The restaurant wasn't exactly the classiest place I'd ever seen, but as Bakura held the door open for me to enter, I couldn't help but regret not having grabbed some money before I left. I didn't have much left in my purse after all the chocolate I'd bought earlier today. Darn female habits for when you're upset...  
  
"I don't think I have enough money on me..." I mutter to Bakura.  
  
He glances at me and shrugs. "I can pay it."  
  
I shake my head. "I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
"It's no bother, believe me."  
  
They way he's smiling makes me wonder where and how he got the money. Then again. I probably don't want to know.  
  
"Bakura!?" came a surprised sounding voice.  
  
I suddenly realize I'd been staring at Bakura while lost in my thoughts. Looking away, I see Ootogi walking towards us. He works here too!?  
  
Silverscreamer walks over and intercepts him. "Look... Ootogi... I understand that you have lots of silly little part-time jobs... But you need to quite interrupting my fic. Okay?"  
Into the Restaurant: Take Two  
  
The restaurant wasn't exactly the classiest place I'd ever seen, but as Bakura held the door open for me to enter, I couldn't help but regret not having grabbed some money before I left. I didn't have much left in my purse after all the chocolate I'd bought earlier today. Darn female habits for when you're upset...  
  
"I don't think I have enough money on me..." I mutter to Bakura.  
  
He glances at me and shrugs. "I can pay it."  
  
I shake my head. "I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
"It's no bother, believe me."  
  
They way he's smiling makes me wonder where and how he got the money. Then again. I probably don't want to know.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
We stand in silence for several long minutes before I suddenly start snickering. Bakura practically snorts with laughter.  
  
The restaurant manager finally walks over, scratching his head. "Uh..." he grins sheepishly. "Did I miss my cue again?"  
Into the Restaurant: Take Three  
  
The restaurant wasn't exactly the classiest place I'd ever seen, but as Bakura held the door open for me to enter, I couldn't help but regret not having grabbed some money before I left. I didn't have much left in my purse after all the chocolate I'd bought earlier today. Darn female habits for when you're upset...  
  
"I don't think I have enough money on me..." I mutter to Bakura.  
  
He glances at me and shrugs. "I can pay it."  
  
I shake my head. "I don't want-"  
  
"Bakura-sama!?" came a surprised, slightly frightened sounding voice.  
  
Bakura practically falls into me, laughing once again. I try my best to keep from laughing myself. "You're a little early this time."  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~() oyness... 


	23. Chapter 11: Good Night Phantom of Music

Bleh... But yes! Here I am! I woke up early enough! *beams*  
  
Bakura: It's a miracle...  
  
~_~() Will you leave me alone already? Anyway! Here I am my adoring fans! *laughes* Yeah right...  
  
Again... Bakura's slowly becoming more OOC due to his slowly growing more and more fond of Isis. I apologize to anyone out there who thinks that Bakura should remain his cold, bad-arse (in the words of one of my friends), but it's essential to my plot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGi Oh, alright? So sue me! NO WAIT! PLEASE DON'T!! I'm broke as it is!!! ~_~() I don't own it... Heck... I don't even own the name to the nightclub... Jade Tanuki was thought up by my good friend. (The afore mentioned one actually, who I got the 'bad-arse' comment from, because that's how he described my picture of Bakura that I did for this fic. ^_^() heh...)  
Enjoy!  
~*~*~*~  
Chapter 11: Good Night Phantom of Music  
Bakura ignored the manager again as the nervous man cleared the table of their dishes, leaving the wineglasses of course. Bakura watched Isis as she thanked the man and then sipped the last bit of wine from her glass.  
  
The nervous manager hesitated a moment and Bakura looked up at him. Catching the yami's annoyed look, the man quickly moved away. Bakura drank the last bit of his third glass of wine as he watched the man walk away. Then he turned back to Isis, raising an eyebrow as he saw her refilling her wineglass...  
  
For the sixth time.  
  
"This is very good wine." She stated, smiling absently, seemingly to herself.  
  
"Apparently so." Bakura mused. "That will be your seventh glass..."  
  
"Will it really?" She asked, her voice and smile turning teasing as she leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hand.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow again, studying her carefully. "Don't you think, perhaps... that you've had enough?"  
  
Isis scowled suddenly and straightened her posture. "Listen here you macho, chauvinistic, pathetic excuse for a man!" She growled loudly. "I would think that I know better than you whether I have had enough, Ra damn it!" She slammed her fist down on the table. Hard.  
  
Bakura blinked as the wineglasses shuddered from the impact. He suddenly felt very self-conscious. Very aware of the many pairs of eyes staring at them, most full of fear. No doubt they expected him to fly into a rampage at being spoken to in this manner. Truth be told, he was too startled to react at all at first.  
  
"I was just-" he began.  
  
"You're the typical man!" Isis was practically shouting now. "Think you can tell a woman what to do. Where to go. When she's had enough. I won't take that from someone I'm not even dating! I get enough of that controlling, self-absorbed, macho crap in my relationship!"  
  
Bakura began to frown, filing that comment away for later evaluation. He didn't appreciate being spoken to like this... Even it if was from a very attractive woman. He quickly dismissed that last thought as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Look..." he began in a forced-calm voice. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little? Let's be reasonable here. I-"  
  
"Overreacting, huh? So I'm being unreasonable am I?" Her brow furrowed, her eyebrows practically meeting as she scowled. Bakura was surprised at just how mean and evil she could look when angry...  
  
"So! Being sick and tired of always being told what to do and how to act makes me unreasonable? I'm fed up with being told that I'm overreacting! You sound just like Mariku! I'm always just overreacting all of the time. Malik comes home drunk. I'm being unreasonable! Mariku's out all night. I'm overreacting!"  
  
Bakura blinked. His anger faded suddenly as he saw tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"And by all means! It's unreasonable to be upset when someone tries to tell me what to do. Or when I find out that my brother and his yami are frequent customers at a strip joint! I'm just overreacting, am I!?"  
  
Isis seemed to have finally wound down and sat silently, glaring daggers at Bakura. The white haired yami just sat staring back at her, feeling an odd mixture of sympathy, guilt, pain, and anger. But not anger towards Isis anymore. Anger towards Malik, Mariku... and himself.  
  
*So that's why she's so upset...* he thought to himself.  
  
Finally he just lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Isis. I didn't mean anything by it at all... I really didn't..."  
  
Isis blinked, watching him silently, before sighing. She lowered her eyes and, in doing so, noticed his empty wineglass. "Here," she took up the wine bottle and refilled his glass. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped like that."  
  
Bakura nodded, unable to look at her. He could still feel the eyes of the other people in the restaurant. They were staring out of shock now, instead of fear. It annoyed Bakura. A part of him- the part that was himself before he started falling for Isis- felt that he was showing weakness. To think that a woman would dare speak to him like that and he wouldn't respond with anything more than an apology.  
  
He felt himself scowling down at the table in front of him. His mood had changed. He was sulking now. In a fowl mood, while at the same time feeling guilt and sympathy for what Isis was going through. Without thinking about it, he took several gulps of his wine, draining the newly filled glass.  
  
Isis sat silently, sipping her wine. Neither of the two spoke for a long time. Bakura poured himself another glass of wine, draining the last of the bottle.  
  
"Erm... Here's your check, Bakura-sama. Unless, of course, you'd like something else!" The nervous manager held the bill out to Bakura, quickly adding the last part in hopes not to insult Bakura by making it seem he wanted him to leave.  
  
Bakura finished his wine and took the bill. Without even glancing at it, he looked at Isis. "Do you want anything else?"  
  
She shook her head even as she finished the last of her wine.  
  
Bakura turned back to the man and stood, handing him the bill after glancing at the price. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of money he had taken from Seto. After counting out the right amount, he gave it to the man and watched him scurry away. Then he turned to Isis again, seeing that she was standing as well.  
  
"Shall we go then?" she asked quietly.  
  
Bakura nodded and stepped back, motioning silently for her to go before him. She smiled and began walking, Bakura falling into step behind her. Just before they reached the door, the manager appeared and pulled the door open for them.  
  
"Thank you." Isis smiled at the man as she stepped out into the cool evening air.  
  
Bakura gave the man a simple nod of departure, more than he'd ever allowed before. *Ryou and Isis are both rubbing off on him now...* he realized in annoyance.  
  
Isis and Bakura walked down the street in silence for a while. Bakura didn't like the silence. He felt awkward and guilty. So he finally cleared his throat and asked the first thing that he thought of.  
  
"So... Where are Malik and Mariku?"  
  
Isis sighed, lowering her eyes. "I'm not entirely certain..." she muttered. "Out having a good time no doubt."  
  
Bakura frowned, trying to think of something else to say or do. At the same time he need to keep his mind from brewing over the fact that what she said suggested that she wasn't having fun. "I'm... Well, I'm sorry that you're having trouble with Mariku..."  
  
Looking over at him, Isis smiled slightly. "I should have known better anyway." She looked away again, sighing. "He's crude and mean and untrustworthy. He is a yami after all."  
  
Bakura suddenly slowed to a stop and stood staring down at the ground. Why did it hurt? He knew why. But even as he had finally begun to believe it, he still refused to accept it...  
  
"He is a yami after all..."  
  
Those words compared Bakura to Mariku in a way that made it certain that Isis would probably never want to risk a relationship with him now...  
  
"He is a yami..."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
He blinked and looked up at Isis, who had stopped several paces ahead of him and had turned to face him. When he didn't say anything in response, she furrowed her brow and tilted her head to one side.  
  
"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
*Ouch...* Bakura almost had to look away. *No 'is something wrong' for me... I am a yami after all.* He thought bitterly. But he didn't want to say anything to upset Isis further, so he quickly formed a little fib.  
  
"Nothing!" He said with a forced, but surprisingly authentic looking grin. In fact, not a bit of his expression would show that he was anything but cheerful and mischievous. "I was just thinking... Perhaps you just need to go out and have fun too. I mean think about it. When was the last time you went out dancing or something like that?"  
  
Isis rubbed the back of her neck absently. "Dancing? Well, if you mean, like, going to a club, I've only been once. Mariku took me to a club a few months ago. It was a rather sleazy place, though. So if that's what you have in mind, you can forget it."  
  
Bakura chuckled and started walking again. "Not all clubs are sleazy." He stated. Then, as he took her arm gently and turned her to walk along beside him, he added. "Come on. I know of a slightly upscale place. That is, if you aren't afraid to try something new."  
  
Isis pulled her arm away and glared at him playfully as they walked. "Alright. Let's go then. I'm not afraid to try something different."  
  
Bakura grinned and led the way to the Jade Tanuki, a classy nightclub that sells mixed drinks. First they went to the bar and sat and drank. Not really saying anything, just enjoying the music and each other's company. Then Isis went to dance. Of course, she didn't leave Bakura without getting his word that he would join her shortly on the dance floor.  
  
*She's really had way too much to drink...* Bakura thought with a sigh and took a drink. *Then again, I've had almost as much as she has now... Good thing I can hold the alcohol well... Even if I will have one Shadow Realm of a headache tomorrow. Isis seems to get rather outgoing when she's had a lot to drink...*  
  
Bakura smiled despite himself. He'd had a lot of fun so far tonight...  
  
Someone walked over and leaned against the bar next to Bakura, elbows propped up on the smooth wooden surface. Bakura barely noticed, ignoring whomever this person was. That is... Until he spoke.  
  
"So..." drawled a familiar voice. "That's why you wanted money, is it?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, even as he turned to face the tall, lean young man standing next to him. "Seto Kaiba!?"  
  
Seto Kaiba stood there and said nothing. He was leaning against the bar in such a casual manner that he appeared to be taunting Bakura, while at the same time, he seemed to have no interest at all in the white haired yami. He was smirking, though, and not looking at Bakura.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura growled.  
  
Seto didn't answer. His smirk just gained in slyness as his dark, sparkling blue eyes stared out over the dance floor.  
  
Bakura followed his gaze and spotted Isis out in the crowd. His eyes flashed dangerously in rage as he snapped his gaze back to Seto. The young millionaire laughed and finally turned to look at Bakura. He raised an eyebrow and regarded Bakura with curious amusement.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura demanded.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I come here for a drink or two every now and then. I never would have expected to see the likes of you around this place, though." He chuckled. "Then again, it seems you're just catering to the class of the woman you're with."  
  
"This isn't what you think." Bakura growled wrathfully.  
  
Seto raised his eyebrow once again. "What I think? I wasn't suggesting or thinking anything. Though it's been my experience that the more ready one is to deny something, the more likely it is to be true."  
  
Bakura just glared at him, knowing that he'd been beaten. Seto apparently saw this defeat and laughed. "I was thinking of leaving when I saw the two of you come in. I just had to stick around and see what was going on. I must say that the two of you make an interesting couple."  
  
In a flash of speed that even Seto Kaiba couldn't have expected, Bakura had the young CEO by the collar of his nice shirt. Seto blinked, startled, as he was jerked down so that Bakura could stare him straight in the face.  
  
Rage was burning in Bakura's eyes as he glared at Seto. His voice came out in a wrathful growl. "I'll kill you... I swear I will kill you... You'd better watch your back, because as Ra is my witness-"  
  
"Woah now..." Seto smirked again and raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Calm down... I'm not going to tell anyone that you're sweet on her."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
Seto laughed. "Oh please! I've been watching the two of you talking since you got here. If she weren't so drunk, she'd probably see it too... Not that she seems too bright on the subject, though. So maybe she wouldn't..."  
  
Bakura tightened his grip on Seto's shirt collar and pulled him closer. His voice quavered with barely contained rage. "Take that back..." his eyes narrowed and he growled. "Then. Shut up and go away..."  
  
Seto nodded. "Very well. Forget I said anything." He grabbed Bakura's hands and somehow managed to pry his fingers from his shirt collar. "Be careful you don't wrinkle the fabric... This is a very expensive shirt..." he muttered absently as he brushed his fingers over the places where Bakura had held the silky fabric as though afraid that Bakura had left dirt or filth where he'd touched it.  
  
Standing straight, Seto regarded the white haired yami who was still glaring at him. Then he just laughed and shook his head. "I'd never have seen this one coming. Do you actually think you have a chance with her? I mean seriously, she's way out of your league..."  
  
Bakura's fists clenched tightly as his eyes narrowed. Then, he froze, catching the sideways glance that Seto was giving Isis out of the corner of his eyes. Bakura swallowed and turned to watch Isis. His voice had lost its edge as he said, very softly, "Yeah... Out of my league... But in yours, right?"  
  
Seto just smirked again and turned away from him. Looking back over his shoulder at Bakura, he chuckled. "Have fun tonight..." And with that, he strode away through the crowd.  
  
Bakura glared after him. He turned back to the bar and grabbed his drink. Downing the last of it, he turned back to the dance floor. He was already furious, so what he saw when he turned around was unforgivable.  
  
~~~  
  
"I still can't believe he was stupid enough to actually hit you!" Isis laughed as she and Bakura helped each other into the Ishtar residence.  
  
Bakura just kind of shrugged and led her into the living room. "Drunk anyway... maybe not stupid so much..." he licked his lower lip, absently tasting the swelling skin and fresh blood from where it was split. He grinned. "Either way... he certainly came out of it worse than me, huh?" He laughed as he moved away from her and sat down on the couch.  
  
Isis nodded. "You really didn't have to start anything with him, though... I could have handled it."  
  
Bakura leaned forward, propping his elbows on his legs and allowing his head to hang down as he laughed. It was a way of trying to hide his feeling of slight sickness and exhaustion from having drunk so much. "I don't doubt that you could. But scum like that are undeserving even to be in the presence of a woman such as yourself, let alone be allowed to hit on you." He sighed as his mind wandered back to what Kaiba had said.  
  
There was a long silence as Isis watched him. Then she stretched absently. "Take your shirt off." She said.  
  
Bakura blinked and his head snapped up to stare at her with eyes wide from surprise. "Come again?"  
  
Isis shrugged. "Take your shirt off." When Bakura continued to just stare at her, she put her hands on her hips. "Give me your shirt."  
  
Hesitantly, Bakura straightened and pulled his shirt off over his head. He didn't know what she was up to, and he didn't like being uncertain. He also didn't like the fact that he was having to fight a blush.  
  
(((You can imagine how well a blush would show up on his beautifully pale skin... ^_^() heh...)))  
  
As he removed his shirt, Isis raised an eyebrow. "Nice..." she commented with a sly smile as she reached out and took his shirt away from him.  
  
Now Bakura did blush, his entire face turning crimson as he quickly looked away from her. But she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was studying the splash of blood that was drying on the front of his light blue shirt. "I'll go soak this... Hopefully it won't stain..."  
  
Bakura looked back at her and shrugged. "You don't have to do that."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Perhaps... But you were trying to help when you were hit. It's the least I could do for my dashing and caring rescuer." She chuckled as she left the room.  
  
Bakura sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. "She's still practical even when she's drunk..." he mused aloud to himself. "Though she does loose all of her tact..." Chuckling absently, he stood and wandered about the room. Stopping by the chair, he picked up a bundle of dark purple-grey material. Lifting it and holding it spread out in front of him, he realized it was one of Mariku's capes.  
  
He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am the Phantom of the Opera!" he declared loudly.  
  
"Than sing something for me." Came Isis' voice from behind him.  
  
Bakura blanched and turned to see her leaning in the doorway, smiling teasingly. He shook his head. "I'm sorry! I was just-"  
  
She laughed again. "Don't apologize... But I do want to hear you sing."  
  
Bakura shook his head again, more enthusiastically. "You don't want to hear me sing... I don't sing."  
  
~You do too.~ came a giggle from Ryou.  
  
Ryou! Bakura was shocked and realized that he'd dropped the mental wall between them. Get out of my head! He growled mentally as he rebuilt the barrier.  
  
Blinking, Bakura noticed that Isis was crossing the room. *Ra is she graceful even when she's drunk...* That's when he noticed the bottle and glasses in her hands. *Does she ever stop!?* He sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to join her by the little table she was setting the glasses down on. All the same... He couldn't help but find it amusing that she would drink this much...  
  
As he stopped beside her, she handed him a glass of white wine. He looked down at it. "Don't you think we've drank enough by now?"  
  
Isis smiled mischievously and waved her own glass of wine in front of his face. "What's the matter?" She jeered tauntingly. "Had enough? Can't take much, can you?"  
  
Bakura's eyes narrowed and stared straight into hers. "I can take it." He growled, before lifting the glass and downing its contents in a single gulp.  
  
Isis laughed and poured him another glass before turning to the stereo. She turned on some upbeat music and turned back to Bakura. "Fine... I'll let the Phantom get out of singing... for now. But... He has to dance with me." She took a sip of her wine and then put the glass down.  
  
"Oh, hey..." Bakura shook his head. "I don't dance."  
  
Isis took the wineglass from his hand and set it down by hers. "You promised to dance with me at the club, but we missed that chance." She grabbed his hands and pulled him out towards the middle of the room.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Yes!" Isis laughed as she yanked on his arms again.  
  
It took a few minutes, but she finally managed to get him to dance. And they did dance. For several long minutes they danced. Then the music changed to a slow song. Bakura stepped back quickly, raising his hands in the air.  
  
"No."  
  
Isis frowned. "I won't kill you." She sighed and extended her hand towards him. "Come on... Please?"  
  
Bakura shook his head again. "I can't..." he mumbled.  
  
"Sure you can. It's not like anyone will find out."  
  
"No... I mean, I can't... I've never slow danced before..." Bakura said, dropping his arms to his side, his eyes turned down.  
  
"Oh..." Isis shook her head. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't realize."  
  
Bakura just shrugged, keeping his eyes down. He cursed himself mentally for killing the mood. He had, despite himself, been having a good time dancing with Isis after all. So he stood there dismally, staring at the ground and listening to the soft music that was playing.  
  
Suddenly, Isis slipped her hands into his. He blinked and raised his eyes. Isis was smiling at him. "Come on..." She released his hands and reached up to undo the cape. "It'll probably be easier to learn without this in the way." She said as she turned and took the cape to the couch, draping it over one of the arms.  
  
~~~  
  
(((Jumping into 1st Person Bakura))) (And yes... I have lots of problems with not staying in the same tense during this section, but this is just how it felt right, even though it's incorrect. Usually I'm really good about it... But for some reason this section wouldn't work with me! )  
  
When she turned back, I swear her eyes were dancing. Here I am without a shirt and wearing tight black jeans, and she's seriously giving me the once over... Thrice over, even. Oh Ra... I wish she hadn't gotten so drunk...  
  
Which makes me wonder, as she starts back over here, how much of this is just due to that? Is any of this really her feelings? Ra... I wish I were drunker...  
  
She stood in front of me for a moment before taking my hands and putting them around her waist. I swallow, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Isis then placed her hands on my shoulders. Thank you Ra... You're good to me...  
  
I swallow again and take a deep breath in an attempt to steady my fast beating heart. "So... What now?"  
  
Isis chuckled. "First off, you calm down. You look completely terrified. Learning to dance won't kill you."  
  
I nod, just grateful that she didn't know the real reason I was so nervous.  
  
And so she taught me how to slow dance. It was nice... But then again, I was holding her in my arms and she had hers around my neck. The longer we danced, the closer she came to me, until it got to the point where I was holding her against me...  
  
Ra... You sick bastard... I grin as I hold my arms around Isis' waist.  
  
Then Isis bends her head down to rest it against my shoulder. I wasn't expecting that and my heart began racing even more. I can tell that she's getting tired, though whether it was due to the late hour or how much she'd drank was a mystery.  
  
Isis gave a soft sigh of contentment and rubbed her hands along my back. Oh Ra...  
  
I closed my eyes...  
  
Then I tripped over my own two feet and stumbled backwards. Isis lifted her head as I accidentally pulled her along with me. Instinctively, I held her tighter, not wanting to risk her falling and getting hurt. I crashed down onto the couch, slightly reclined against the arm of the couch. As my back slammed against the arm, I clenched my eyes shut, gritted my teeth, and uttered a few very ungentlemanly words.  
  
I feel Isis struggling to push herself up and so I let go of her, keeping my eyes clenched shut. After a few moments, the movement stopped. Then, I felt a cool touch as fingers stroked my forehead. I blink my eyes open to see Isis on her hands and knees over top of me, leaning her face down towards mine. Concern was shining in her eyes as she brushed some of my bangs from my face.  
  
My eyes strayed down... I can't help it! I'm a guy! ... Yeah... The top of her dress is as loose as it looks...  
  
"Are you alright?" She asks softly.  
  
My eyes snap back up to her face and I nod. "Yeah... I'll be okay..."  
  
She smiles and lowers herself down to lay on top of me, her eyes closing, her head resting on my chest. "Thank you... For a wonderful night..."  
  
I had thought early that I had never felt so self-conscious about not having a shirt on... Oh yeah... This tops that easily... "Um... You're welcome."  
  
"Will you sing for me now?" she asked softly. She seemed to be already half-asleep. "My Phantom?"  
  
I hesitate, then smile. "Alright..." I said as I brushed her hair out of her face. Then I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and began to sing.  
  
"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation Darkness stirs and wakes imagination Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
  
Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night  
  
Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar And you'll live as you've never lived before.  
  
Softly, deftly music shall caress you Hear it, feel it secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind In this darkness which you know you can not fight The darkness of the music of the night  
  
Let your mind start a journey though a strange new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me  
  
Floating, falling sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the mus-"  
  
Isis stirred, which caused me to stop singing and look back down at her. She was smiling to herself, her fingers twitching slightly to rub my chest.  
  
I smile. "Good night, Isis..."  
  
"Good night..." she mumbles back, clearly just seconds from sleep. "My Phantom of Music..."  
  
I watched her sleep for a moment before leaning my head forward, bringing my lips close to hers. But then I hesitated and raised my head again. I stared down at her for a moment, then, trying my best not to disturb her, I shifted my position to get Mariku's cap out from behind my back. Lifting it up, I throw it over Isis like a cover, tucking the fabric around her shoulders.  
  
"So what is this?" I asked aloud, addressing nothing and no one in particular. "We're drunk... Does none of this mean anything?"  
  
*Ra...* I closed my eyes, which had begun to water, filling with tears. *You are so cruel...*  
  
Then I drifted off to sleep, holding Isis tightly to my bare chest... It was a very nice feeling to be with her like this...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And yes... This is where Angst comes drastically into play... *sigh* My poor albino... And after this it all just gets worse... Oh yes... Definitely worse... I tell you, the next chapter is just terrible for him...  
  
Hmmm... If I recall correctly, this is the longest chapter... But I could be wrong. At any rate. I hope you liked and I hope that I succeeded in at least almost making you feel the slightest bit like you need to just cry and cuddle Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I don't wanna be cuddled!  
  
... Why have you been so bad lately!? You've never butted in like this before!  
  
Bakura: Well look what you're putting me through! Don't I have a right to put a word in?  
  
*sigh* Yeah, okay... Anyway! And now some words from Bakura to our reviewers!  
  
Bakura: This'll be fun...  
  
... Just don't send any of them to the Shadow Realm... Okay?  
  
Reviewers!!  
  
Flamedancer33: *smirks* That's right, only Bakura. 'Cause I'm clever like that. Bow down to my almighty power and cleverness you pathetic mortals! Mwa ha ha haaaa! *Silverscreamer thwaps him upside the head* Okay! That's enough! *grumbles* I'll finish this thank you...  
  
Umeko: Hee hee... Sorry you're grounded, but I'm glad you were able to sneak on the computer! (((Bakura grumbles about how he'd have gotten fussed at for supporting bad behavior.))) *giggles insanely* Yes! The ice cubes are great, aren't they!? Me and my best friend made constant comments to each other about that. You know... If it weren't for the fact that neither of us like ice in our drinks, we'd probably spin our ice just because of Malik. And yes... HE CUT THE MEAT!!!! *gasp*  
  
Nemesis: Glad you like it! You know, I feel that it really says something when someone says they don't like a character but still think it's a great story... *shrugs and smiles* I am really glad you like it! I hope you continue reading to the end.  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *giggles* Yeap. The Jell-O was priceless. I'm surprised I didn't get more comments on it. That was one of the things I was most proud of myself for. ^_^() Hee hee. Oh well.  
  
Reign of Isis4559: *laughes* Whoo buddy, did you ever call the fact that they get drunk!!! *snickers maniacally* As for what Mariku says... You'll see next chapter. But I will tell you this much... Lots of Owieness...  
  
Anime*2000: *chuckles* Obviously they didn't show up while they were eating. *grins* But I'm sure that woulda been better than coming home to find Isis sleeping on top of Bakura on the couch, neh? *snickers* I'm so evil. (((Bakura nods in agreement. "She got that from me." Ryou shakes his head. "She's always been evil, yami...")))  
  
KurianGirl: No! I don't give spoilers to my stories! ^_^() Not big ones anyway... I mean, the big owieness thing is fairly obvious, no?  
  
And yes. I will update it again tonight too! *bounces away to finish getting ready for school* 


	24. Chapter 11 Bloopers

Chapter 11 Bloopers  
I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am: Take One  
  
Bakura ignored the manager again as the nervous man cleared the table of their dishes, leaving the wineglasses of course. Bakura watched Isis as she thanked the man and then sipped the last bit of wine from her glass.  
  
The nervous manager hesitated a moment and Bakura looked up at him. Catching the yami's annoyed look, the man quickly moved away. Bakura drank the last bit of his third glass of wine as he watched the man walk away. Then he turned back to Isis, raising an eyebrow as he saw her refilling her wineglass...  
  
For the sixth time.  
  
"This wine good is very..." She stated, smiling absently, seemingly to herself.  
  
Bakura snickered. "Yeah... right... I definitely think that's proof she's had enough..."  
I'm Not As Think As You Drunk I Am: Take Two  
  
Bakura ignored the manager again as the nervous man cleared the table of their dishes, leaving the wineglasses of course. Bakura watched Isis as she thanked the man and then sipped the last bit of wine from her glass.  
  
The nervous manager hesitated a moment and Bakura looked up at him. Catching the yami's annoyed look, the man quickly moved away. Bakura drank the last bit of his third glass of wine as he watched the man walk away. Then he turned back to Isis, raising an eyebrow as he saw her refilling her wineglass...  
  
For the sixth time.  
  
"This wine... Very good." She stated, smiling absently, seemingly to herself.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "That's still not quite it..."  
Insulting Bakura: Take One  
  
"This is very good wine." She stated, smiling absently, seemingly to herself.  
  
"Apparently so." Bakura mused. "That will be your seventh glass..."  
  
"Will it really?" She asked, her voice and smile turning teasing as she leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hand.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow again, studying her carefully. "Don't you think, perhaps... that you've had enough?"  
  
Isis scowled suddenly and straightened her posture. "Listen here you ninny ninny dumb dumb poopy head!"  
  
Bakura burst into laughter. "You got that one from Ryou didn't you?" He managed to choke out through his laughter.  
  
Isis giggled. "Yeah, he told me that one. Just had to see your reaction."  
Insulting Bakura: Take Two  
  
"This is very good wine." She stated, smiling absently, seemingly to herself.  
  
"Apparently so." Bakura mused. "That will be your seventh glass..."  
  
"Will it really?" She asked, her voice and smile turning teasing as she leaned forward, cupping her chin in her hand.  
  
Bakura raised his eyebrow again, studying her carefully. "Don't you think, perhaps... that you've had enough?"  
  
Isis scowled suddenly and straightened her posture. "Listen here you macho, chauvinistic, pathetic excuse for a man!" She growled loudly. "I would think that... I would think that... I would know..." She laughed, slumping to lean against the table as she laughed. "I would think that I would know what I'm supposed to say!"  
  
Bakura sighed and pulled out his script, handing it to Isis.  
Apologies: Take One  
  
Isis seemed to have finally wound down and sat silently, glaring daggers at Bakura. The white haired yami just sat staring back at her, feeling an odd mixture of sympathy, guilt, pain, and anger. But not anger towards Isis anymore. Anger towards Malik, Mariku... and himself.  
  
*So that's why she's so upset...* he thought to himself.  
  
Finally he just lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Isis. I didn't mean anything by it at all."  
  
Isis nodded smugly. "And you very well should be."  
  
"..." Bakura scowled. "That's not right Isis. You're supposed to apologize too."  
  
Isis shrugged. "Well I don't see how reasonable that is. It makes me seem so bipolar..."  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~() oy...  
Where's M & M?: Take One  
  
Isis and Bakura walked down the street in silence for a while. Bakura didn't like the silence. He felt awkward and guilty. So he finally cleared his throat and asked the first thing that he thought of.  
  
"So... Where are Malik and Mariku?"  
  
"RIGHT HERE!!!!" Someone yelled as two figures jumped out of some bushes by the sidewalk in front of them.  
  
"Eep!?" Bakura squeaked and jumped, clutching Isis' arm in fear.  
  
Isis was startled, but it was quickly overrun with amusement at how easily Bakura was frightened. She practically snorted with laughter as she did her best to glare angrily at her brother and his yami who were smirking at the two of them. "I'm so going to get you Malik." Isis laughed.  
  
Malik shook his head and pointed at Mariku. "It was his idea!"  
He is a yami: Take One  
  
Looking over at him, Isis smiled slightly. "I should have known better anyway." She looked away again, sighing. "He's crude and mean and untrustworthy. He is yummy after all."  
  
Bakura suddenly slowed to a stop and blinked. "Come again?"  
  
"He is... Oh wait... What did I just say!?" Isis covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh. "Wow... That just jumped right out of there..."  
Seto Kaiba!?: Take One  
  
Bakura smiled despite himself. He'd had a lot of fun so far tonight...  
  
Someone walked over and leaned against the bar next to Bakura, elbows propped up on the smooth wooden surface. Bakura barely noticed, ignoring whomever this person was. That is... Until he spoke.  
  
"So..." drawled a familiar voice. "That's why you wanted money, is it?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened in surprise, even as he turned to face the tall, lean young man standing next to him. "Seto Kai-" Bakura blinked and stared at Yami Yugi. "Wait a second... You aren't supposed to be here..."  
  
Yami looked at him and smirked. "Kaiba was called away to an important meeting and told me that I could have the honor of taunting you."  
  
Silverscreamer sighs and trots to a phone. When Seto answered, the authoress whined into the phone. "Kaaaiiiibaaaaaa... Get your rich behind back to the club!"  
What Are You Doing Here?: Take One  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura demanded.  
  
Seto shrugged. "I came here to party. See if I couldn't find myself a pretty lady to dance with. Sometimes I've just gotta get away from all my stress. Taking care of Mokuba, running Kaiba Corps. It's all very taxing! No one understands me!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Feel better?"  
  
Seto nodded. "Yeah... Much better... Now let's start the scene over shall we?"  
Anger Management Problems: Take One  
  
Bakura just glared at him, knowing that he'd been beaten. Seto apparently saw this defeat and laughed. "I was thinking of leaving when I saw the two of you come in. I just had to stick around and see what was going on. I must say that the two of you make an interesting couple."  
  
In a flash of speed that even Seto Kaiba couldn't have expected, Bakura had the young CEO by the collar of his nice shirt. Seto blinked, startled, as he was jerked down so that Bakura could stare him straight in the face.  
  
Unfortunately, he pulled too hard and Seto toppled forward, crashing into him. Bakura let out a yelp as they tumbled to the floor in a mass of bar stools and flailing limbs. After several minutes of struggling, they managed to right themselves and stood brushing themselves off as though nothing had happened. Grinning sheepishly, Bakura climbed back onto his barstool.  
  
"Let's try this again, shall we?" he chuckled.  
Take Your Shirt Off: Take One  
  
Bakura leaned forward, propping his elbows on his legs and allowing his head to hang down as he laughed. It was a way of trying to hide his feeling of slight sickness and exhaustion from having drunk so much. "I don't doubt that you could. But scum like that are undeserving even to be in the presence of a woman such as yourself, let alone be allowed to hit on you." He sighed as his mind wandered back to what Kaiba had said.  
  
There was a long silence as Isis watched him. Then she stretched absently. "Take your pants off." She said.  
  
There was a long silence as Bakura sat perfectly still and Isis' eyes widened, her expression melting into a look of horror at what she'd said. "I didn't mean that! I meant shirt!"  
  
Bakura snickered and Silverscreamer stifled an evil giggle. "I think Isis is saying that she-" Before she could finish, she was hit full in the face with the couch cushion that Bakura had hurled across the room at her.  
  
"Right! Right! I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" The authoress yelped  
Take Your Shirt Off: Take Two  
  
Bakura leaned forward, propping his elbows on his legs and allowing his head to hang down as he laughed. It was a way of trying to hide his feeling of slight sickness and exhaustion from having drunk so much. "I don't doubt that you could. But scum like that are undeserving even to be in the presence of a woman such as yourself, let alone be allowed to hit on you." He sighed as his mind wandered back to what Kaiba had said.  
  
There was a long silence as Isis watched him. Then she stretched absently. "Take your shirt off." She said.  
  
"Alright." Bakura said and pulled it up over his head. Tossing it to Isis, he blinked at her annoyed expression. "What?"  
  
Isis sighed and threw his shirt back at him. "You're supposed to be hesitant, baka!"  
  
"Oh... Right..." Bakura muttered as he pulled his shirt back on.  
Dance With Me: Take One  
  
Isis took the wineglass from his hand and set it down by hers. "You promised to dance with me at the club, but we missed that chance." She grabbed his hands and pulled him out towards the middle of the room.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Yes!" Isis laughed as she yanked on his arms again.  
  
"No!" Bakura yelled back as he jerked her back.  
  
"Yes!" Isis shouted.  
  
"No!" Bakura glared.  
  
"Yes..." Isis' voice had become a low, angry growl that demanded obedience.  
  
"..." Bakura studied her for a moment. "Okay... Maybe just for a few moments.  
  
Isis beamed and pulled him out to the middle of the room.  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~() Children...  
Singing: Take One  
  
"Will you sing for me now?" she asked softly. She seemed to be already half-asleep. "My Phantom?"  
  
I hesitate, then smile. "Alright..." I said as I brushed her hair out of her face. Then I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and began to sing.  
  
"Sun goes down, I'm just getting up. I'm ready for the city lights! Radio blasting on the way to the club. Gonna rock this town tonight! You're livin' in a man's world, they tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it! The things they're trying to sell us now. 'Cause we're the girls of Rock and Roll! Oooooooo- oo! Yeah we're the girls of Rock and Roll!"  
  
Isis rolled her eyes and climbed to her feet. "Baka!" She yelled as she slammed the living room door after her.  
  
Silverscreamer snickers and trots up to Bakura. "So... You're a girl of rock and roll are you?"  
  
Bakura just glared at her. "I was just trying to be funny..."  
Singing: Take One  
  
"Will you sing for me now?" she asked softly. She seemed to be already half-asleep. "My Phantom?"  
  
I hesitate, then smile. "Alright..." I said as I brushed her hair out of her face. Then I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and began to sing.  
  
"Born from Silence... Silence full of it. Perfect concert my best friend... So much to live for, So much to die for If only, my heart had a home...  
  
Sing what you can't say... Forget what you can't play..."  
  
Isis poked Bakura in the chest. "Um... That's a beautiful song, but that's still not right, you know..."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Oh alright... I'll do it right this time..."  
  
"Much obliged."  
And here we throw in something random...  
  
Lines Bakura could have said when he put on Mariku's cape:  
  
1) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am the Terror that flaps in the night!" he declared loudly.  
  
2) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am the fairest of them all!" he declared loudly.  
  
3) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am the Lizard King!" he declared loudly.  
  
4) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am the very model of a cartoon individual!" He sang.  
  
5) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am... So not into this whole cape thing... it restricts my movements too much..." he mumbled absently.  
  
6) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am... Batman!" he declared loudly.  
  
7) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I'm Superman!!" he declared loudly and jumped up and down as though trying to fly.  
  
8) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I van' to suck your blood!" he declared loudly, attempting a Transylvanian accent.  
  
9) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I am... Completely and utterly lost..." he blinked and looked around.  
  
10) He grinned, gripping the corners that fasten around the neck. Whipping it out and around over his head, he fastened it in place and then, with a great flourish, he drew in one of the lower corners.  
  
"I... Have no idea what my line is..."  
Heh... Which is exactly why I stuck with the Phantom of the Opera... Besides, that also ties everything together. There's the fact that Bakura and Ryou had been listening to Phantom of the Opera music earlier that day. It causes all the Phantom of the Opera references. And it leads to something important later on in the story. But you'll see that when you get there. *giggles and winks* 


	25. Chapter 12: Punishment and Pain

Alright... The moment you've all been waiting for! CONFRONTATION!!!! I'll be taking bets. Bakura v/s Mariku! *quietly and to the side so Bakura won't hear* Keep in mind that this is a half-asleep, hungover Bakura v/s a very awake and engraged Mariku! *shrugs* But anything can happen!  
  
*cough* Okay... Sorry... That was a spoiler and a half there... But it's not like you couldn't see it coming, right!? And besides... It starts not even a page into this chapter...  
  
At any rate, I don't own YuGi Oh. Danged if I wish that I did, neh? *chuckles*  
  
On with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Punishment and Pain  
  
"Let go of me!!"  
  
Bakura groaned, clenching his eyes shut tighter. That voice was familiar... He raised his hands to hold his pounding head. *Ra... What a headache...*  
  
"No! You can't kill him!"  
  
That was Malik's voice. Bakura frowned even more. He opened his eyes and looked down at Isis, who had just begun to stir.  
  
"What's going on?" Bakura muttered as he closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples.  
  
Isis pushed herself up slightly and glanced towards the living room door.  
  
"I can kill him! And I will kill him! Now get off!!" Came the first voice again.  
  
Isis lay her head back down on Bakura's chest. "Mariku's struggling to get Malik off of him." She murmured absently.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Oh... Okay then..." He started to drift back to sleep... Then his eyes snapped back open. "Mariku?"  
  
Isis nodded, then froze. "Oh no..."  
  
There was a loud crash and a shout of pain from Malik. Isis began to push herself up, but was grabbed roughly from behind. Mariku yanked her to her feet and pushed her aside so he could get at Bakura.  
  
Bakura sat up and tried to scramble backwards away from him. The other yami's hands closed around Bakura's neck and shoved him back against the arm of the couch. Bakura somehow managed a strangled shout of pain as his back slammed against the arm for the second time. Mariku had pushed him too hard, though, and they both toppled over it and onto the ground.  
  
Bakura, who managed to break free from Mariku's grip on his neck, scrambled to his feet. He took off at a run... only to be tripped as Mariku's hand clamped around his ankle. Bakura crashed to the ground hard and rolled over onto his back even as Mariku leapt at him, landing hard on top of him. He sat on Bakura's stomach, using his legs to pen down the other yami's legs.  
  
"Mariku!" Isis cried, panic and terror resounding in her voice. "Stop this! Stop it now!"  
  
Mariku ignored her, clamping one hand down on Bakura's throat and pushing down towards the ground, causing the white haired yami to gasp in an attempt to get air. Then Mariku's fist connected with Bakura's jaw, reopening the split lip from the previous night. He punched again, this time hitting Bakura's nose. As he was drawing his arm back for a third punch, Bakura took the chance to strike, hitting Mariku on the side of the head with his balled fist. This caused Mariku to lose his balance and topple off of Bakura.  
  
Bakura, gasping for breath, rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He raised a hand to rub his aching neck, taking a few moments to try and catch his breath.  
  
"No Mariku!!" Isis screamed.  
  
Bakura looked up in the direction of her voice. She was kneeling next to Malik's still form, staring in Bakura's direction with fearful, tear-filled eyes.  
  
Bakura blinked and began to turn his head, but before he could see what she was looking at, an explosion of pain in his side sent white flashes through his mind. He was thrown sideways, rolling and skidding across the ground. He didn't stop until he smashed into the legs of a small table, causing the things on top of it to jerk. He was on his stomach, fighting for consciousness when a crash beside him splashed him with something cold and wet. Looking around, he saw the shattered remains of the wine bottle and glasses that Isis had brought in the night before.  
  
Raising his eyes, he saw Mariku advancing again. Bakura swallowed, knowing he was in a very... very bad situation. Hung over, in a fight, and on the ground between a table and a bunch of broken glass. He moved his arm to push himself up and winced as it scraped over some of the broken glass shards. He pushed himself to his knees.  
  
Sparing a moment, he glanced down at this newest of wounds. There was a deep gash on his forearm that ran almost from his elbow to his wrist. For one long, insane moment, he pondered whether he should apologize to Isis for bleeding on her carpet. Then he blinked, pulling himself back to reality. He looked back up at Mariku.  
  
"I warned you..." Mariku sneered evilly, his hands clenched into tight, angry fists. "I told you to stay away..."  
  
Bakura remained on his knees, silently awaiting the attack which he figured would be the final one. Then, to his surprise, Isis suddenly appeared between the two of them. With more force than Bakura would have ever thought her capable of, she slapped Mariku across the face.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Isis pointed at Malik, who was still laying as he had been when Bakura looked up earlier, next to a tall bookshelf. Bakura noted the disarray of the books and the broken knickknacks on the floor that Malik lay amongst.  
  
"Mariku..." Isis spoke in a very strained, wrathful voice. Bakura's attention was drawn from Malik and back to these two once more. "You take my brother to his room and put him in bed. Gently, or you'll have even more to answer for." Then she turned to Bakura, regarding him angrily. "Are you trying to destroy my life!?" She demanded.  
  
Bakura stood, his legs wobbling slightly. In truth, he was shaking all over. Pain, fear, relief, and anger coursing through him. What Isis had just suggested hurt him deeply. He held his hand over as much of his wound on his arm as he could cover. He was silent for a long moment, breathing deeply as he attempted to remain calm, as well as trying to think of something to say to that. He glared daggers at Mariku, who had yet to move away from Isis.  
  
Finally, Bakura just scowled. He didn't have to take this... He shrugged. "Hey... I have to get my giggles somehow or another." He growled angrily.  
  
Isis shook her head in disbelief. "What?"  
  
Bakura licked his lips, tasting his blood absently. He shrugged again, continuing to glare at Mariku before finally moving his eyes back to Isis. "I'm sorry for the mess. But I think I should go. I feel greatly unwelcome." His tone was icy and emotionless.  
  
With that, he stepped over the broken glass and trudged across the room. He paused just once, to kneel next to Malik and check his pulse. Then he stood and disappeared through the door. He'd have stayed longer to make sure Malik was okay, but he just couldn't stand that... He trudged to the front door and left the Ishtar residence, not caring enough to close the door after him.  
  
In the pale, predawn light, he started down the sidewalk. He still had a fair hangover headache. Not to mention all the damage that Mariku had dealt him. So at first, the cool morning air was a welcome relief. Then it hit him just how cold it was... And so did the fact that he was still shirtless. Stopping, he sighed and turned back. He wasn't in the mood to worry about people wondering why he didn't have a shirt.  
  
He approached the open door, wondering whether to knock, or just walk in again. Then he paused and cocked his head to one side. Sounded like someone was pacing in the living room. Bakura wasn't sure he wanted to risk running into Mariku alone so soon after their fight.  
  
Then he heard someone come down the stairs and close the door. Bakura stood in the front doorway listening, still holding his bleeding forearm.  
  
"There," came Mariku's voice, gruff from annoyance and anger. "Your brother's all tucked in."  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that. You'd better jut hope that he's alright!" Isis' voice sounded furious.  
  
Mariku snorted indignantly. "He'll be fine. And who are you to talk to me like that? Who found who with another guy?"  
  
"Don't insult me!" Isis snapped angrily. "Nothing happened!"  
  
Bakura blinked and allowed his arms to fall straight to his sides. *Don't insult me? What's that supposed to mean?*  
  
"Nothing happened?" Mariku asked, incredulously. "How stupid do you think I am? I come home and find the two of you on the couch on top of each other, and nothing happened? He didn't have a shirt on, for the sake of Ra!"  
  
"He got in a fight and got blood on his shirt. I took his shirt to clean if for him. It's not like he's great to look at or anything like that anyway!"  
  
Bakura clenched his fists tightly, causing even more blood to seep out of his wound. A sticky stream of the crimson liquid ran down his arm and dripped onto the doorstep. He didn't care. He didn't even notice.  
  
She thought that he was nothing... Her comment last night... He remembered her tone perfectly. "Nice..." she had said when he had pulled his shirt off. It was just the alcohol talking...  
  
"Besides," Isis continued angrily. "Where exactly have you been all night long? Answer me that one, Mister Innocent!"  
  
"Urk..." There was a long hesitation.  
  
Isis snorted. "You don't have to say anything. I have a fairly good idea of where. And you come in here all righteous like and start insulting me and accusing me! How dare you!?"  
  
Mariku's response was smug. "Perhaps your right about what I've been up to, but at least I'm not getting freaky with someone else here in our own house."  
  
There was a loud smack and Mariku growled in pain and rage. "Noting happened, and nothing ever will. I would be much happier to never see Bakura again so long as I live! Not that I was ever all that happy to see him around here in the first place. I would never date the likes of him."  
  
Bakura's fists clenched even tighter, tears welling up in his eyes. How could he ever have thought otherwise? Who was he trying to fool? Seto Kaiba had been right... Bakura clenched his eyes shut. Then, he turned and ran. He ran blindly, not paying any attention to where he was headed.  
  
After Isis' final outburst, Mariku had turned from her and began stalking towards the door. So he didn't notice when a startled and pained expression crossed the Egyptian woman's face. She sank down to sit on the couch, her hand clutching the fabric of her dress just above her heart. Her Millennium Tauk glimmered oddly in the lighting of the room. She blinked back tears and glanced around. Mariku had stormed off to who-knows- where to do who-knows-what... Malik was upstairs in bed... Either way, this feeling didn't feel like it had come from either her brother or his yami.  
  
"What... What is this?" She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Such pain..."  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou yawned and rolled over in bed, looking at his clock. He blinked. It was a weekend... Yet he'd just woke up at about the same time he would have gotten up for school. But what had awakened him? He closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.  
  
Then he opened them again. "Bakura?" He called aloud. When he received no answer, Ryou sat up and looked around. "Bakura?" He didn't sense his yami's presence, and realized that he wasn't even sure if Bakura had come home the night before. Ryou took a deep breath. He had a really really bad feeling about this...  
  
~Bakura!?~ Ryou scrambled out of bed and grabbed the Millennium Ring, practically throwing the rope over his head as he ran from his room. ~Bakura!?~  
  
Ryou...  
  
Ryou froze halfway down the stairs, nearly toppling headfirst down them due to his inertia and momentum. His yami sounded so weak... ~Bakura... Bakura, where are you!?~  
  
I'm coming... On the way home...  
  
Ryou dashed to the front door and yanked it open. He blinked against the morning sun as he stepped out of the house, standing on the small, unroofed concrete front porch. As his eyes adjusted, he glanced around frantically. Then he spotted Bakura, shirtless and bleeding, shuffling weakly down the sidewalk. He was holding his forearm in a way that Ryou know could only mean one thing. As Ryou watched him, Bakura stumbled slightly and had to lean against a lamppost to keep himself from falling.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou cried out when he finally found his voice again. He tore down the sidewalk towards him. Bakura lifted his head to look at Ryou as he drew closer. Then he lowered his head and slumped forward. Luckily, Ryou was close enough that he was about to catch his yami as he fell. "Oh no... What happened? You know with a wound like that, you need to bandage it! You're loosing too much blood! How long have you been like this? Who in the world could have managed to do something like this to you!?"  
  
Bakura didn't respond at first. But as Ryou helped him back to the house, he grunted in pain. Then, whispering, "Early this morning... The sun wasn't quite rising yet..."  
  
Ryou was shocked. "You've been running around like this for that long? It's a wonder you're still conscious!"  
  
Once in the house, Ryou sat Bakura down in a chair in the living room and ran to get bandages, disinfectant, and some rags to clean the wound. Returning quickly, he kneeled in front of his yami. After arranging the items he had brought so that they'd be easier to work with, he mopped at the blood on Bakura's arm. Then he used another rag to rub on some disinfectant. He worked quickly and expertly, with careful and gentle hands, as though he'd had a lot of practice in the past. (((^_^() heh...)))  
  
The whole time, Bakura just sat there. He didn't say nor do anything as Ryou cleaned his wound. Ryou glanced up as he began wrapping the bandage around Bakura's arm, then looked back at what he was doing. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back up at Bakura. He had his head leaning back against the back of the chair and his eyes were clenched shut. He... He was crying! Ryou couldn't recall ever having seen his yami cry before.  
  
"B... Baku-kun?" Ryou asked softly. When he didn't get a response, Ryou sighed and went back to wrapping his arm. When he was done, he sat back on his heels. "Baku-kun? What happened?"  
  
Bakura finally opened his eyes and looked back into Ryou's concerned eyes. "Mariku."  
  
Ryou waited for him to say more, but he didn't add to it. "Um... So he did this to you, then?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "This and so many more things... He really hurt Malik, too...And... And... RA!" Bakura was suddenly cursing in Ancient Egyptian. Very vulgar, very violent swearing and name-calling.  
  
Ryou blinked. Startled by the sudden outburst, he just sat and listened. Just when the tears had made him feel that he couldn't be more surprised, there was this. Bakura was prone to fits of rage, but Ryou couldn't think of a time when he'd ever seen him quite like this. Then, something else came to Ryou... Some of the names that his yami was muttering were definitely feminine... So was he cussing out Mariku and a woman? Or Mariku as a woman? (((*snickers* could you imagine that? Calling Mariku a woman? ~_~() Oh, and as for Ryou knowing this... Think about how often he's around Bakura. *cough* all the time *cough* He'd pick some things up, no?)))  
  
Bakura fell quiet suddenly, as though he'd simply just run out of insults. Ryou touched Bakura's knee gently. "What happened?" his voice was full of concern, but this time there was a forceful edge to it.  
  
"Leave me be, Aibou." Bakura snapped and disappeared into the Millennium Ring.  
  
Ryou sighed, touching the golden ring. ~Bakura?~ No answer. That fact didn't really surprise him. Besides... He probably did need to rest. He was hurt pretty badly and lost a lot of blood... So Ryou stopped trying for an explanation.  
  
Still, it bugged him all day, until- finally- in the late afternoon, he picked up the phone. He could feel Bakura shift slightly in his mind. It was the most he'd done since that morning.  
  
As Ryou dialed, Bakura asked quietly. What are you doing?  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~Making a phone call.~  
  
I see that. but he couldn't get any more out before someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was Isis' voice on the other line. Bakura fell still and silent once more.  
  
"Hello. This is Ryou."  
  
"Oh, hello Ryou." Isis greeted kindly. "Do you need something?"  
  
"Not really... It's just that Bakura came home in pretty bad shape this morning and he said something about Malik being hurt too. I was just hoping that he was okay."  
  
"That's so sweet of you, Ryou... He'll be alright. Pretty battered, and he has some cuts from the more breakable decorations that were on the bookcase that he was thrown against... But he's been awake off and on throughout the day and seems like he'll get better. The best thing for him is rest."  
  
Ryou nodded as he replied. "Yeah, that's what I told Bakura." He hesitated slightly before questioning further. "If you don't mind... I'd like to know what happened. Bakura wouldn't tell me."  
  
In his soul room, Bakura frowned angrily. But what did he really care anyway? Let Ryou know the insignificant details. Nothing mattered anymore...  
  
There was only silence from the other end of the line. Ryou swallowed. "I'm sorry... If you don't want to talk about it, I-"  
  
"No... It's okay." Isis sighed. "It's only right for you to know, too. It wouldn't be fair for you not to know why your yami came home so beat up... Well, Bakura ended up staying the night here, and Mariku didn't take too kindly about that. Malik tried to stop him, but obviously didn't do a very good job of it. That's it really... Just a stupid fight brought on my male's need to be macho."  
  
Bakura cradled his head in his hands, tears stinging his eyes. That wasn't it... She hated him... Who could blame her, though? Was that why it hurt? Because he had built his reputation as a cold, uncaring person and had been so proud of it? How he had been proud of it. Always the toughest, coldest person...  
  
"I see..." Ryou wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily, Isis spoke again, so he didn't need to worry too hard about it.  
  
"Ryou..." she sighed. "I'm really sorry about this. You know, about what happened to Bakura. Is..." She paused hesitantly. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Well, he-"  
  
Ryou. Hang Up. Bakura demanded suddenly, his voice cold.  
  
The suddenness of the order startled Ryou into vocal silence even as he questioned his yami mentally. ~What? Why?~  
  
She has no business asking how I am.  
  
Ryou was very confused and just stood there dumbly. Silent.  
  
"Ryou? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm here..."  
  
Ryou.  
  
Ryou swallowed. "I'm sorry. I've got to go!" he said quickly and hung up the phone. He stood there for several minutes just staring at his hand on the telephone receiver. He frowned.  
  
~Bakura. What's going on? You aren't being yourself.~  
  
Leave me alone... his yami replied in a gruff whisper.  
  
Ryou sighed. ~Bakura? Why won't you tell me? Why not talk to me about it?~  
  
Humph...  
  
Ryou sighed and just dropped the subject. He knew better than to try and force Bakura to talk about something he didn't want to. Besides, Bakura had just formed a very strong mental barrier between them. Ryou couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his yami. He was worried... He'd never seen Bakura so upset before... Never.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura stood by Ryou's bed, looking down at the sleeping boy silently. Then he turned and walked out of the room, grabbing one of Ryou's sweaters as he went. He stumbled slightly going down the stairs, and grabbed the railing for support. Once downstairs, he pulled the sweater over his head, wincing slightly at the pain in his arm.  
  
He opened the front door and slipped out into the cool night air as silently as he could. He set a quick pace and arrived shortly at the Ishtar residence. He hesitated a moment before creeping around the side of the house and looking up at Malik's window. Bakura wasn't sure why he was here, but he was... Climbing the tree near the house was no easy task with the shape he was in, but he managed. Somehow, he managed.  
  
Usually he'd be furious with Malik because another of his stupid schemes had gotten both of them injured. But he didn't feel angry right now. His soul ached far too much for him to be angry. He felt numb to everything... But also concerned.  
  
*Is that why I'm here?* he asked himself as he edged along the tree branch towards Malik's window. *Because I'm worried about Malik?*  
  
He sighed, not really caring either way. Holding onto the tree branch tightly with one hand, he reached out with the other and slid the window open. Then he was in the room, standing over Malik, watching silently as he lay still and quiet.  
  
*Why am I here?* he asked himself again. *This is stupid. Ryou found out for the both of us that he was okay.*  
  
Malik stirred, causing Bakura to step backwards. He practically disappeared into the shadows, unusually well for someone with such bright white/silver hair. Malik's eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes before he closed them again. Bakura closed his eyes as well and fought a sigh of relief. He stood in the shadows for a long time, just to be on the safe side.  
  
Once he felt fairly sure that Malik would have gone back to sleep again, he slowly moved closer to the bed. He stared at his friend a moment before glancing absently around the room.  
  
"Bakura?" Surprise edged Malik's questioning tone.  
  
"Eh!" Bakura blinked and looked down at Malik, who was struggling to sit up. Bakura moved to help him. "Careful now, baka." He muttered.  
  
Malik chuckled as he sat on his bed, hunched forward from pain and exhaustion. "Bet you just love this... The results of my brilliant plan... However, in my defense, it did work for the best. Isis and Mariku are through and you're off the hook too." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're going to hurt me now aren't you?"  
  
Bakura shrugged and attempted a smirk. But his heart ached too much to put on a very good act. "The thought had crossed my mind... But no."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and looked him over. "No?" then he became suspicious. "Why not?"  
  
Bakura turned away and walked to the window. He stood silently, staring out into the night. After a while, he finally half-turned from the window, giving Malik a sidelong glance. "Because I hurt too much... If I were to begin taking it out on you, I might not be able to stop myself before killing you... And though it's a tempting idea, you are a friend. But even if I did, I'd still be in pain..."  
  
Malik frowned, concern showing in his features strong enough to cancel out the earlier pain. "What in the Shadow Realm's the matter with you?" The phrasing may not have shown his worry, but his tone sure did. (((Can't you see him phrasing it like that though? ^_^() )))  
  
"Heh..." Bakura turned back to the window, gripping the sill tightly.  
  
"Bakura... What's wrong?"  
  
"Just forget it. I'm fine." Bakura growled. Then, in a flash of movement and shadows, he was out the window, which was shut behind him.  
  
Malik sighed and lay back down. "I'll never really understand him... But at least he can get a job done." Malik smiled absently, secretly glad of Bakura's friendship.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura trekked back to Ryou's in the dark. He almost wished that some punk might try to jump him. Sending someone to the Shadow Realm would feel good right about now...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I like this chapter... I really do... *cradles Bakura in her arms* You poor thing!  
  
And yes... I know... Technically, Bakura wouldn't have been able to be beat almost to death because the yami's don't have their own bodies... But yeah, that's what's so great about fanfics, right? You can throw some rules out of the window if you need to. And I needed to for this fic, yeah? ^_^() At any rate...  
  
Just a quick thing about this chapter's bloopers... I'm sure you all know prank phone calls... But what about prank phone answerings? *grins idiotically* Those are fun!! *cough* But yeah... Bloopers... I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what I'm talking about. KK?  
  
And now for-  
  
Malik: I wanna talk to the reviewers!!  
  
... Must you?  
  
Malik: You let Bakura try last chapter! I'll tell Yami Tenshi!!  
  
*sigh* We can't have her getting after me for unfair treatment of her bishies now can we?  
  
Malik: *grins* Great! Thanks!  
  
Reviewerness!!!  
  
Flamedancer33: What will I say? What will I say? I'll tell you what I'll say. You see, within the next couple of chapters I- *suddenly tackled by Silverscreamer* NO!!! You don't tell them what's going to happen!!! *Malik pouts as he is sent away*  
  
IrishJade: *chuckles* If Mariku had gotten his way, there certainly would have been more than 'heads rolling' I think...  
  
Red Prophet: *giggles* You know... You're pretty creative. I never once gave a thought to Kaiba going to Mariku to tell on Isis and Bakura... Interesting thought... I wonder how that would have played out... *shrugs and chuckles* I'm glad you like the fic so far.  
  
Xonnie: *chuckles* yeah, it's the only Isis/Bakura fic out there that I know of... The only Mariku/Isis fic too, probably... But that's a very VERY good thing... ~_~() Glad you like it, and I won't disappoint you with updating.  
  
Flamedancer33: Hmmmm... Angst enough for you now? Or I dunno... Perhaps I misinterpret the word 'angst' ... Must look into that... *glances around for her dictionary and then remembers that it's in her backpack in the other room.* Oh well... Will do that some other time... Anyway! ^_^() Glad you love the bloopers! And yeah, I had Comp. Apps. last year... So easy. I had, like, at least half an hour of free time at the end of every class. ^_^()  
  
I LoveYami Marik: *nods* Yeah, Bakura does pick on Ryou a good bit... But doesn't anymore really for the rest of the fic... I don't think... And if you wish to see the picture I drew of Bakura, than- like I said before- the link should be in my profile. Alrighty? Hope you like it!  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *chuckles* Sorry... No opera for those two... *pats you on the back* And don't worry... Math's the devil!  
  
Anime*2000: Really? Hmmm... Well, I know in the rules it says not to post bloopers, but I think they mean your own bloopers for the show itself. This is my own writing so I should be allowed to blooper it if I want... ((now watch, since I said that they're going to come after me for my bloopers... *)) And (apparently) yes, this was were M&M came in.  
  
KurianGirl: You're very welcome for chapter 11. Hope you liked chapter 12 as well. And yes... Bakura as Batman... ... We'll just leave it at that...  
  
Oh! And really quick... Umeko. I know you didn't post to the last chapter... But the one before that... You were mentioning all the little things you and your friends notice. Me and Yami Tenshi are the exact same way! Hints all of the similarities in the things that you've mentioned and what I wrote. For example... Do you know how confusing it was for me when I was telling YT about your review that mentions Bakura's sexy chest and suddenly I realize, Wait! I just posted that chapter this morning! How would she have reviewed it and me read the review!? *laughes* You's a little psycho!  
  
Ryou: You mean psychic?  
  
Yeah! What he said! 


	26. Chapter 12 Bloopers

Chapter 12 Bloopers  
Fight: Take One  
  
There was a loud crash and a shout of pain from Malik. Isis began to push herself up, but was grabbed roughly from behind. Mariku yanked her to her feet and pushed her aside so he could get at Bakura.  
  
Bakura sat up and tried to scramble backwards away from him. The other yami lunged forward and Bakura rolled sideways off of the couch, causing Mariku to land on the arm of the couch. He blinked and looked over at Bakura who was laughing.  
  
"Ya missed!" He laughed and dashed quickly out of the room, knowing that Mariku wouldn't take too kindly to that.  
Fight: Take Two  
  
Mariku ignored her, clamping a hand down on Bakura's throat and pushed down towards the ground, causing the white haired yami to gasp in an attempt to get air. Then Mariku's fist connected with Bakura's jaw, reopening the split lip from the previous night. He punched again, this time hitting Bakura's nose. As he was drawing his arm back for a third punch, Bakura took the chance to strike, hitting Mariku on the side of the head. This caused him to lose his balance and topple off of Bakura.  
  
Bakura, gasping for breath, rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He raised a hand to rub his aching neck, taking a few moments to try and catch his breath.  
  
"Go Mariku!!" Isis screamed.  
  
There was a silence then Mariku snickered. Bakura looked at Isis in annoyance. "Dude... That just ain't cool Isis."  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~()  
  
(((Reading back over this... I can't see Bakura saying "Dude... That just ain't cool" ... I really can't... But oh well.)))  
  
Fight: Take Three  
  
"I warned you..." Mariku sneered evilly, his hands clenched into tight, angry fists. "I told you to stay away..."  
  
Bakura remained on his knees, silently awaiting the attack he figured would be the final one. Then, to his surprise, Isis suddenly dashed between them. "Nuh uh!" she cried, snapping her fingers three times in front of her. (You know, the whole snap, move your hand in front of you and snap, then back out and snap... Yeah... whatever...) "You don't go there girlfriend!"  
  
Mariku just stared at her, torn between rage at being called 'girlfriend' and amusement at just how silly she seemed just then.  
Aftermath: Take One  
  
There was a moment of silence before Isis pointed at Malik, who was still laying as he had been when Bakura looked up earlier, next to a tall bookshelf. Bakura noted the disarray of the books and the broken knickknacks on the floor that Malik lay among.  
  
"Mariku..." Isis spoke in a very strained, wrathful voice. Bakura's attention was drawn from Malik and back to these two once more. "You take my brother to his room and put him in bed. Gently, or you'll have even more to answer for." Then she turned to Bakura, but before she could do anything, he piped up quickly.  
  
"I'm really sorry! I'm getting blood all over the carpet!" He was staring down at the blood dripping from his arm onto the floor.  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "Shut up, baka."  
Angry Words: Take One  
  
"There," came Mariku's voice, gruff from annoyance and anger. "Your brother's all tucked in."  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that. You'd better jut hope that he's alright!" Isis' voice sounded furious.  
  
Mariku snorted indignantly. "He'll be fine. And who are you to talk to me like that? Who found who with another guy?"  
  
Isis giggled. "Well I should certainly hope that there isn't a chance that I would come home and find you with another guy.."  
  
(((Needless to say, I don't think we want to witness what Mariku would do in this instance... ~_~() Such silly characters...)))  
Angry Words: Take Two  
  
"There," came Mariku's voice, gruff from annoyance and anger. "Your brother's all tucked in."  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that. You'd better jut hope that he's alright!" Isis' voice sounded furious.  
  
Mariku snorted indignantly. "He'll be fine. And who are you to talk to me like that? Who found who with another guy?"  
  
"Don't insult me!" Isis snapped angrily.  
  
"Awww... But I wanna!" Mariku whined. "Insulting you is so fun!"  
  
Isis just growled and stomped out of the room.  
Wakey Wakey: Take One  
  
Ryou yawned and rolled over in bed, to look at his clock, but misjudged the distance and toppled out into the floor. Giggling, he clambered back into bed and hid under the covers, feeling like an idiot.  
Coming Home: Take One  
  
~Bakura!?~ Ryou scrambled out of bed and grabbed the Millennium Ring, practically throwing the rope over his head as he ran from his room. ~Bakura!?~  
  
Ryou...  
  
Ryou froze halfway down the stairs, nearly toppling headfirst down them due to his inertia and momentum. His yami sounded so weak... ~Bakura... Bakura, where are you!?~  
  
I'm coming... On the way home...  
  
Ryou dashed to the front door and yanked it open. He blinked against the morning sun as he stepped out of the house. As his eyes adjusted, he glanced around frantically. Then he spotted Bakura, shirtless and bleeding... and skipping merrily down the sidewalk towards him.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bakura, you're supposed to be really hurt! Skipping just doesn't fit the part!"  
Phone Call: Take One  
  
As Ryou dialed, Bakura asked quietly. What are you doing?  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~Making a phone call.~  
  
I see that. but he couldn't get any more out before someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello. City Morgue." Came the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
Ryou blinked, not sure what to say. Then he heard snickering through the phone and rolled his eyes. "Mariku, you idiot." He muttered and hung up the phone.  
Phone Call: Take Two  
  
As Ryou dialed, Bakura asked quietly. What are you doing?  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~Making a phone call.~  
  
I see that. but he couldn't get any more out before someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" It was Malik.  
  
Ryou groaned. "Malik, you aren't supposed to answer the phone! Isis is."  
  
"Oh! My bad, man."  
  
There was a click that showed that Malik had hung up the phone.  
  
Ryou sighed and tried again...  
Phone Call: Take Three  
  
As Ryou dialed, Bakura asked quietly. What are you doing?  
  
Ryou shrugged. ~Making a phone call.~  
  
I see that. but he couldn't get any more out before someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello. Domino City Insane Asylum." Came Mariku's cheery voice.  
  
Ryou gritted his teeth. "Sometimes I don't doubt that's true!" He muttered and hung up the phone.  
Up A Tree: Take One  
  
Climbing the tree near the house was no easy task with the shape he was in, but he managed. Usually he'd be furious with Malik because another of his stupid schemes had gotten both of them injured. But he didn't feel angry right now. His soul ached far too much for him to be angry. He felt numb to everything... But also concerned.  
  
*Is that why I'm here?* he asked himself as he edged along the tree branch towards Malik's window. *Because I'm worried about Malik?*  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's hand slipped and he toppled sideways, barely managing to grab the branch. "Crap..." He muttered as he hung from the tree. "I think I need to try this one again..."  
Awake: Take One  
  
Once he felt fairly sure that Malik would have gone back to sleep again, he slowly moved closer to the bed. He stared at his friend a moment before glancing absently around the room.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
Bakura jumped and looked down to see a laughing Malik looking up at him. Glaring, he smacked his friend upside the head. "Baka..." 


	27. Chapter 13: Wild Emotions

You know... It's amusing for me to be sitting here revising a chapter and have YIM pop up all these messages at random saying that I've gotten a new review. I feel popular. But I'm almost afraid to go ahead and post my chapter now... What if someone else reviews and I don't get it in here!?  
  
Bakura: *rolls his eyes* Then you address their review in the next chapter, Baka.  
  
Don't call me Baka!!! *pouts until Ryou wanders over and gives her a hug* Awww! ^_^()  
  
Anyway! I don't own YuGi Oh. But I do own the clay pot pyramid! ~_~() Though it does get broken... But you'll just have to wait and see that for yourself.  
  
Lots of emotion in this chapter. (Like you couldn't guess from the title, eh?)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*muses absently as she scrolls down to type the end comments* Wonder if anyone will notice the significance of the right hands...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Wild Emotions  
  
Ryou sat at his desk humming along to the Nightwish music that was playing. Not something that he would choose to listen to on his own, but there were worse things his yami could have chosen to listen to. Ryou smiled to himself and glanced back over his shoulder at where Bakura lay on his stomach on Ryou's bed. His knees bending and unbending as he slowly lifted his feet into the air then allowed them to sink down again. He was propped up on his elbows, looking through his Duel Monster cards. The small, ornate wooden box that Ryou had given him to hold his deck sat on the bed next to him.  
  
Ryou wouldn't mind if he had to listen to the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard for the next several hours. He was just glad that his yami had finally agreed to leave his soul room. It was the first time he'd ventured out in almost two weeks after all...  
  
Bakura flipped through his deck absently. He wanted to be back in his soul room, but Ryou had been so annoyingly concerned. He sighed sadly.  
  
Ryou frowned, still watching him. Bakura was still definitely not himself. Ryou couldn't think of what could possibly be wrong, though. He knew that Malik was starting to become very worried, too. The blonde Egyptian had come over several times throughout the past two weeks. The most Bakura ever responded with was to tell Ryou to inform Malik that he's alright and wished to be alone.  
  
Feeling the worried stare he was receiving, Bakura looked up to stare into Ryou's eyes. Ryou quickly turned back to his homework, but not before catching the very pained look in his yami's eyes. Ryou sighed and went to work on the last problem of his math homework. Even if it was a Friday, he wanted to get it done rather than wait until the last moment.  
  
Bakura shifted his positioning, no longer lying on his stomach. Instead, he was kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his heels, his legs underneath him. He continued flipping through his cards. As he came to the Man-Eater Bug, he paused and studied it. Then he began to move on to the next card.  
  
Just then, the CD player reached the end of the Nightwish CD and started the next. Bakura froze as the overture music for the Phantom of the Opera began to play. He swallowed, his eyes staring down at the cards, but unfocused. Far away.  
  
Without thinking, Ryou reached over and picked up the remote for the CD player. Without looking back, he changed the song to Music of the Night. It had always been his and his yami's favorite song on the CD.  
  
The cards slowly slipped from Bakura's hands. Only a couple at first, then the rest of them sliding from his loosened grip and fluttering down to the soft down comforter that covered Ryou's bed. His hands were shaking, so he clenched them into tight fists. Tears stung in his eyes, blurring his vision further.  
  
Ryou, hearing the sound of a sharp intake of breath, blinked and turned to look at Bakura. His yami had bent forward, on his hands and knees now. His teeth were clenched as he fought the approaching onslaught of sobs. Ryou didn't know what to do. He sat in shocked silence, unable to move. Finally, he swallowed, terrified.  
  
"Ba... Baku-kun?" He whispered softly, barely audible over the music.  
  
Bakura snapped. In one easy motion, his hand gripped around the wooden box and he hurled it at Ryou. The hikari yelped and raised his arms to protect his face, even as he ducked. The box slammed against the wall. One of the hinges for the lid broke so that when the box fell down onto Ryou's desk, the lid was askew. Half-on. Half-off. Ryou straightened again, clutching the back of his desk chair tightly.  
  
Seeing the pure terror in Ryou's eyes, Bakura's expression softened slightly. But only slightly. He climbed off of the bed and stormed from the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryou asked timidly.  
  
"The living room." Bakura answered in a grumble. "I want some time to myself."  
  
Ryou just nodded and watched him leave the room. Sighing, he looked back to his homework. Once he was done, he quietly moved downstairs. He knew he shouldn't risk bothering Bakura again, but he was worried. Peeking around the doorframe, he spotted Bakura sitting on a couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Bakura's gaze jerked in the direction of the door even as Ryou turned and hurried into the downstairs office to answer the call.  
  
Bakura glared at the open door as he heard Ryou's voice. "Hello? ... Oh, hey Yugi! ... That sounds great! ... Uh huh... Of course!" Bakura growled, annoyed by Ryou's happy chattering. Standing, he tossed the blanket onto the couch where it landed spread across the pile of pillows against the arm of the couch. He trudged silently out of the living room, through the kitchen, and out the back door, which he closed quietly behind him.  
  
Ryou, meanwhile, finished his conversation with Yugi. "Awesome! I'll get a snack real quick and meet you there! Bye." He hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen, throwing a sandwich together really quickly. "I'm going out with Yugi and the others, Bakura!" He called towards the living room. "Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" He was about to leave the kitchen when he noticed that the backdoor was unlocked.  
  
Without thinking, he locked the door and walked quickly to the front door, eating his sandwich as he went. He paused just a moment in the living room door. Seeing the lumpy form under the blanket, Ryou just assumed that Bakura was lying down. Smiling absently to himself, he left the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou's backyard was well-kept, with a garden on the side furthest from the house. There was a small pyramid of upturned clay flowerpots near the garden on one side and a tool shed on the other. The rest of the yard was just open space covered in lush, green grass. Bakura stood silently in the center of this space; head bowed slightly, feet shoulder-width apart, and arms spread, held slightly out from his sides, palms towards the ground. Shirtless. He had removed the white sweater that he'd been wearing and tossed it on the ground against the wall of the house. He needed to blow some steam, or else he felt he'd just explode.  
  
Thick, dark, rain clouds covered the sky, causing the afternoon to be a bit darker than usual. The air was calm, as it usually is before a storm. There was a low rumble of thunder in the distance. Bakura remained still, muscles tensed and ready. He drew in a deep breath...  
  
There was a flash of lightning, dim in the afternoon light. At the same instant, the wind picked up and the first drops of rain splattered heavily against one of the windows of the house. As though this was the signal he'd been waiting for, Bakura's eyes snapped open and he began to move, his motions quick and controlled. He began to work through his fighting routine.  
  
His was a style like no other... A work of art in movement that he had been working to perfect for all his 5,000 years of existence. A loose but connected collection of moves from fighting forms throughout time, as well as some moves of his own making. He practiced with great aggression, pushing himself to his limits. The storm that had blown up around him was nothing to the one that was brewing in his soul.  
  
His routine was what he used his free time for. And 5,000 years leaves quite a lot of free time. It was his pride and it helped him clear his mind. It made him feel better when upset. It never failed...  
  
Until today.  
  
Bakura's rage and pain drove him harder, pushing him to perform his routine faster. More violently. The storm seemed to grow in intensity even as his passion did. Once he had finished his routine once, he began again, going straight into it without stopping. Again and again, each time he grew more aggressive. Less in control.  
  
The routine he had designed was one of balance and awareness. In his pain and self-loathing, he had lost his mental balance. After close to an hour, his foot came down into an especially slick patch of mud and grass. His foot began to slide. Attempting to make up for it, he shifted his weight to his other leg.  
  
But his rhythm had been broken and his mind was unsettled. He was unable to balance on just that leg and had to step backwards with the other. After a few stumbling steps backwards, his heel caught on a rock, sending him toppling backwards. He crashed into the flowerpot pyramid, sending flowerpots and shards of clay smashing to the ground and flying through the air.  
  
Bakura growled in pain as he landed on his back on the grass, something jabbing into the small of his back. He arched his back, reaching behind/under himself with his right hand to remove whatever it was. His hand clasped around a piece of flowerpot with especially sharp edges. He yanked at it, trying to pull it out from under him. The rain had made the clay, as well as his hands, slick, and landing on the pot had dug part of it into the soft soil. So when he jerked, the pot stayed, his hand slipping along the jagged edges of the pointed shard. He swore violently, rolling over and pushing himself to his knees.  
  
His face formed an angry scowl as he looked down at the blood oozing from his hand. Driven and dull-witted by wild emotions- pain, rejection, resentment, betrayal, blind rage... he wasn't sure what he felt- he reached down and closed his right hand around the jagged piece of clay once more. He tugged at it, his hand slipping again, tearing even more skin.  
  
Growling with frustration, he shifted his grip and tightened his hold. This time, he put his left hand on the ground for better leverage. He tugged and tugged, until the piece of the pot was slippery due more to blood than the rain. In a final fit of rage, he grabbed it with both hands and wrenched it out of the ground. He stumbled backwards to his feet, drawing his arm back.  
  
He hurled the clay piece as hard as he could. It spiraled through the air and smashed against the wall of the shed, shattering into smaller pieces. Bakura stood there, his breathing shallow and rapid. Coming in heavy gasps. Tears burned in his eyes and he raised his hands, elbows bent slightly as he inspected his hands.  
  
One fine cut ran across his left palm. His right palm, however, had suffered considerably more damage. Blood covered it to the point where he could barely make out the individual cuts that crisscrossed his palm. A couple of his fingers were cut and bleeding as well. Blood trickled down his arm, dripping from his elbow as the rainwater washed it down faster.  
  
Bakura regained control of his breathing and stared at the blood. He felt numb. Empty. Free of all emotions. Turning dismally, he lowered his hands to his sides and walked towards the backdoor. When he got there, he gripped the doorknob with just the fingers of his left hand so as not to get too much blood on it. He tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't. Confused, he grabbed the knob with his whole hand and tried again.  
  
When he still couldn't get the door open, he sighed. Ryou probably just locked it without thinking about it. Bakura growled and turned away from the door to trudge through the rain to the front of the house. Ryou never locked the front door when at home... So when he found that this door was locked too, Bakura just blinked and stared at the doorknob as he gripped it in his hand.  
  
He sighed, turning away from the door. Ryou must have gone out and assumed that his yami was still in the house. Bakura knew he could get into the house with the right tools, but wasn't sure if he could when he didn't have anything to work with. He also just didn't care. The dull pain of emptiness was one product of his previous actions. Another was that he had worn himself out.  
  
Sitting on the porch, his feet flat on the next step down, he propped his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward. He allowed his head to hang down, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He stared silently at his right hand for a moment before lifting it to his face. His tongue ran across his palm, absorbing the salty-sweet taste of his own blood. He licked off more blood before returning his elbow to his knee, his hands dangling out in front of him.  
  
He watched in morbid fascination and amusement as his own blood, mixed with rainwater, dripped down and swirled down the gently slopping concrete walk to the sidewalk. The rain had lessened and it was no longer storming. Just wet and miserable... Exactly how Bakura felt.  
  
~~~  
  
Isis shifted the plastic grocery bags from her right hand to her left. A scowl covered her features as she trudged through the rain. At least it was just a light drizzle now, but this was definitely the last time she trusted Malik to take her to the store. She sighed, keeping her eyes down to the sidewalk to avoid the larger puddles. She flexed her right hand, wondering absently about how it had suddenly cramped and began hurting to carry the bags.  
  
She slowed to a stop suddenly, her eyes taking in something she hadn't been expecting... The puddle in front of her held an odd reddish tint that swirled around in the otherwise clear water. Her eyes strayed to the side and she watched a little more of the redder liquid trail into the puddle, carried by rainwater.  
  
Blood...  
  
She could tell even with how diluted it was by the rain. Swallowing, she slowly followed the red trail with her eyes. Up the walk to the steps of a small porch... She knew this house, and she now saw where the blood was coming from...  
  
"Bakura!?" Isis cried out in surprise and concern. She almost dropped her groceries, but managed to hold onto them as she rushed towards the albino yami. He was slumped forward slightly, his head hanging down so she couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Bakura?"  
  
When she didn't get a response as she ran towards him, she took a deep breath and slowed to a stop in front of him. She hesitated, then put her right hand on his shoulder. "Bakura?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She bit her lower lip and shook his shoulder slightly. "Bakura, wake up!" He still didn't respond. *Please just be a heavy sleeper!* she thought to herself as she dropped her groceries and knelt in front of him. Putting a hand on each of his shoulders, she shook him a bit harder.  
  
Bakura slowly lifted his head, opening his unfocused eyes. He just stared past her, not seeming to notice she was there. Then he closed them, lowering his head again.  
  
Feeling at least a little relieved, Isis gave him a single, final shake. "Bakura, wake up."  
  
"What...?" he mumbled, raising his head again.  
  
"It's Isis... Wake up."  
  
"Isis?" Bakura's eyes slowly slid open again and this time they focused on the Egyptian woman. Then he smiled.  
  
Isis was taken back. She'd never seem him smile like that... Nor even thought him capable of such a warm smile. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by an expression of pain and surprise. Making her unsure of whether she'd actually seen what she thought she'd seen.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura questioned.  
  
Isis wasn't sure whether it sounded more curious, demanding, annoyed, or just startled. She swallowed, standing and staring down at him. "I was walking home and I saw the blood... What happened?"  
  
Bakura's eyes trailed down to his hands. He stood, holding out his left hand, palm up, for her to see. "Just a little cut... No big deal."  
  
Isis studied the fine cut on Bakura's hand. Then she looked him straight in the eyes, her expression annoyed. "What are you trying to pull, Bakura? That's way too much blood for that."  
  
He didn't answer. He looked away, turning his face to the left and down. Scowling, Isis stood with her hands on her hips. When he hadn't answered her after several minutes, she suddenly reached out and clamped her hand around his right wrist. He didn't resist as she raised his hand to look at it.  
  
"Bakura... What happened?" She gasped.  
  
He just shrugged. Which caused him to receive a sharp yank on his arm so that he would look back at her again. "It's nothing." He said coldly. "I just broke something in the backyard and got cut picking it up." Not completely what happened, but every word of it true.  
  
Isis sighed, shaking her head as she released his arm. "Why can't you grow up and take care of yourself? Do you want to bleed to death? Why are you out here in the rain instead of inside taking care of that?"  
  
Bakura muttered something. Isis frowned. "What?" He muttered it again, only slightly louder than before. Isis still couldn't hear him, and she was growing even more annoyed. "If you're going to talk to me, than talk! If you aren't-"  
  
"I'm locked out, alright!?" Bakura's fists clenched, causing his fingers to dig into his cut palms, reopening the fresh wounds. Taking a deep breath, he said, calmer now. "Ryou got a call from Yugi earlier. He must have left while I was working out in the backyard, and assumed that I was still in the house."  
  
"Oh..." Isis' expression softened, and she tried not to notice that he was shirtless, something that she realized when he mentioned working out. "Well, can't you just communicate with him? Tell him to come back?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I wouldn't want to bother him with it."  
  
"Ryou wouldn't mind. You know he wouldn't. What's the real reason?"  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine, okay?" he said, turning to move around to the other side of the house.  
  
"No!" Isis cried angrily as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her. "You're not okay! I don't know what's gotten into you, but both Malik and Ryou are worried sick! Did you know that Ryou called earlier, thrilled to death at the fact that you finally came out of your soul room? Even so, he's still worried, and so is Malik. You owe at least those two some kind of explanation!"  
  
Bakura's eyes flashed with anger as he smacked her hand away roughly. "And what's it matter to you? I wrecked your house and got me and your brother injured! All while ruining your relationship! Remember that? Before I left? It was all for giggles."  
  
Isis clenched her fists now. She took a deep breath, trying to think clearly. She shook her head. "I don't believe you..."  
  
But Bakura saw the uncertain annoyance in her eyes. "Sure you do. Not that it matters. I AM just a yami after all. You'd probably be happier to never see me again!" With that, he turned and dashed away from her. Taking a sharp turn around the corner of the house, his feet slipped and he had to put his hands down to the ground to keep from falling. But an instant later he had scrambled back to his feet and disappeared from her sight.  
  
Isis hesitated, not sure whether to follow him or not. Finally, she just let out a slight growl of annoyance. She picked up her groceries and walked down back to the sidewalk. She moved quickly, in a hurry to get home. She didn't even notice the drizzling rain or the puddles anymore. Her mind was too preoccupied by other things for her to worry about rain.  
  
Was that...  
  
Had she just been seeing things or...  
  
Had there been tears in his eyes?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes... I know... You're probably getting tired of hearing me say this... but...  
  
My poor ickle ablino!!! *glomps Bakura who (as usual) growls and swears, trying to detach her from himself*  
  
Hope you liked the chapter... I would especially like to know what you thought of my description of his work out... For some reason I wrote and rewrote that part and it just sounds weak to me... *sigh* I don't know... My friends have all told me that it's fine, but in my mind it just seems so much cooler than on paper...  
  
Well! It's time for notes to my reviewers! I think... *stops and glances around* Okay... So who's going to inform me that they need to address the reviewers tonight?  
  
*total silence*  
  
Okay...  
  
Reviewerness!!!  
  
Kelsey & Y.Kelsey: *chuckles* I'm glad you like the story so far! *smiles* 7.5 or 8? That's on a scale from 1-10 I'm guessing? If so... That's so awesome! *glomps you* As for information on modern Japan, that'd be cool... I'm not sure of anything really that I can think of that I'd like to know... Except for this... Am I doing pretty good at it so far? Not that I've done much... But you know... For example, having an 'American' restaurant, or the whole nightclub thing? *shrugs* I just like to know how badly I screw up sometimes. ^_^() heh...  
  
IrishJade: *snickers* yeap. "Urk..." *snickers more* And Bakura skipping IS frightening... ~_~() Ah well. Glad you like the story!  
  
KeMu: Wow... I feel kinda special... The only non-yaoi fic in your favorites? *ponders* That's pretty spiff... *smiles* Glad you like the chapter!  
  
Yami Sakura Laurel Wolf: ~_~() Keep in mind that I found those lyrics really quickly on the internet just before saving and posting that chapter... I didn't type them... I am sorry it's not correct though. I suppose that also kind of depends on the version you listen to... See, unfortunately that version is not the version on my CD... however, it's the only one that I could find lyrics for. *sigh* So yes, I know exactly what you mean. Of coruse... if that bothers you, than I wouldn't suggest you to read Music of the Night, one of my other fics... Cause it uses the lyrics to this version... *pokes the version on her computer and shrugs* As for the outfit, if you're having trouble picturing/imagining it, keep in mind that there is a link to a picture of Bakura in Malik-ish style clothing in my profile. You oughta check it out! And thanks... I'm glad that you feel that mine might be a favorite humor/romance. Though, as I warned at the beginning... It's mostly angst from here on out.  
  
Pruningshears: *chuckles* yeah, I just felt the need to throw Ootogi in there at random. He has lots of jobs, neh? ^_^() Ah well! And yes, Bakura sad is cute. I agree that it's twisted, but I also agree that it is cute... ~_~() I'm just weird too... And I don't know about the whole Kaiba thing. It being his limo just makes that scene so much more amusing. As for it costing less to get the limo cleaned... *ponders* yeah... Probably... But then that would mess with my plot development, if you get my drift. *grins* And... What's wrong with liking Disney? *big innocent anime eyes that blink at you cutely* Erm... yeah... *coughs and quickly switches her playlist to the song after Whistle While You Work*  
  
I LoveYami Marik: Yeap. You're favorite yami is single again. And he does kick butt! *pats Bakura on the head* It'll be otay my pretty little albino... Glad you liked the picture! *beams* That took a lot of work and I'm real proud of it. Not that it's the best in the world or anything. Far from in fact. *shrugs and huggles her fanart* But that's okay because even if it is second rate, I like my work!  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: *laughes* Well, you wouldn't have gotten a comment in the last chapter except for the fact that you did totally call that whole sexy chest thing! And look! *points at this chapter* Shirtless AGAIN!!! *giggles insanely* I'm so evil!!! *cough* yeah... So yeah, you have impressed me with your almighty psychicness! ^_^() You know... I never really thought about Mariku having the Millennium Rod... I suppose I usually have Malik holding onto it in my fics. *shrugs*  
  
Let's see... This chapters bloopers are exactly the most amusing things ever. *shrugs* But they still cute. Um...  
  
I'm afraid I have some (possible) bad news... My best friend and I have been getting together most of the week every day after school to practice dueling because there's a tournament thing Saturday... Tomorrow I'll be at her house, and my mom won't be able to pick me up until late... And I mean late... So there is a really good chance that I won't be able to update tomorrow. If such is the case, I'm very very sorry. 


	28. Chapter 13 Bloopers

Chapter 13 Bloopers  
  
Music Troubles: Take One  
  
Bakura shifted his positioning, no longer lying on his stomach. Instead, he was kneeling on the bed, sitting on his heels, his legs underneath him. He continued flipping through his cards. As he cam to the Man-Eater Bug, he paused and studied it. Then he began to move on to the next card.  
  
Just then, the CD player reached the end of the Nightwish CD and started the next. Bakura froze as Enya began to play. Then he looked at the CD player. "Er... That isn't right is it?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No. It isn't..."  
  
Silverscreamer storms in and smacks the CD player. "NO MORE OF THAT! I thought you'd gotten it all out of your system a few chapters ago..."  
  
The CD player snickers.  
  
Silverscreamer: O_O!? WHAT IN THE SHADOW REALM!?!?!?  
  
(((Told you! The CD player with a mind of it's own!!!)))  
Baku-kun?: Take One  
  
"Ba... Baka-kun?" He whispered softly, barely audible over the music.  
  
Bakura suddenly scowled. "You wanna be more careful about what you say?"  
  
Ryou blinked then giggled. "Sorry... It just slipped out that way..."  
Blanket Toss: Take One  
  
Bakura glared at the open door as he heard Ryou's voice. "Hello? ... Oh, hey Yugi! ... That sounds great! ... Uh huh... Of course!" Bakura growled, annoyed by Ryou's happy chattering. Standing, he tossed the blanket onto the couch where it landed in a crumpled heap.  
  
He frowned as Silverscreamer snickered. "Bakura, you'll have to try again. It's supposed to be spread out."  
Blanket Toss: Take Two  
  
Bakura glared at the open door as he heard Ryou's voice. "Hello? ... Oh, hey Yugi! ... That sounds great! ... Uh huh... Of course!" Bakura growled, annoyed by Ryou's happy chattering. Standing, he tossed the blanket onto the couch. Unfortunately, he tossed it a little hard and it slid over the arm of the couch and onto the floor.  
  
"Darn blanket..." Bakura muttered as he moved to pick it up.  
Signal to Start: Take One  
  
There was a flash of lightning, dim in the afternoon light. As the same instant, the wind picked up and the first drop of rain splattered heavily against one of the windows of the house. As though this was the signal he'd been waiting for, Bakura's eyes snapped open and he began to move, his motions quick and controlled. He began to do several cartwheels around the yard.  
  
Silverscreamer watched from off to the side. "Er... What are you doing?"  
  
Bakura stopped and grinned, shrugging. "Just goofing off."  
  
Silverscreamer: ~_~()  
  
(((I think that's even scarier than skipping...)))  
Wake Up: Take One  
  
When she didn't get a response as she ran towards him, she took a deep breath and slowed to a stop in front of him. She hesitated, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Bakura?"  
  
His hand suddenly clamped down on hers. "BOO!" He yelled.  
  
Isis barely managed not to scream as she jumped, jerking her hand away.  
  
Bakura snickered mischievously, grinning at her.  
Truth: Take One  
  
He just shrugged. Which caused him to receive a sharp yank on his arm so that he would look back at her again. "It's nothing." He said coldly. "Just sliced it up in a fit of rage while trying to yank a piece of broken clay out of the ground."  
  
Isis rolled her eyes. "You aren't supposed to tell me that, Baka."  
Dash Away, Dash Away, Dash Away All: Take One (Don't ask, I haven't a clue)  
  
But Bakura saw the uncertain annoyance in her eyes. "Sure you do. Not that it matters. I AM just a yami after all. You'd probably be happier to never see me again!" With that, he turned and dashed away from her. Taking a sharp turn around the corner of the house, his feet slipped and he had to put his hands down to the ground to keep from falling. But it didn't help and he fell splat straight into the mud.  
  
Isis giggled and went to help him up. "You okay?"  
  
Bakura nodded as he took his hand, then grinned and yanked her down onto the wet and muddy grass as well.  
  
"BAKURA!" She growled as she struggled back to her feet. 


	29. Chapter 14: Piecing Things Together

Here we are!! *bounces* Did you miss me!? ^_^() Anyway... Sorry about not posting. I had told you my reason for two nights ago... Got home late. As for last night, I was at my best friend's house. We went to a little Duel Monsters tournament today! *bounces again* Hmmm... Considering I've never competed in one before and the fact that the guy that one first place had all the pieces of Exodia... Yeah, I think I did pretty good having gotten into the final four.  
  
*beams*  
  
And I now have all of the Destiny Board cards!!!! *dances* Me's gots Bakura cards!!!  
  
Bakura: *glaring* What are you doing with my cards in your deck!?  
  
*snickers*  
  
So me is in such a good mood I think I'll post this chapter now and then ANOTHER one later tonight! Do you like that idea!? *bounces off to write her end notes now*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Piecing Things Together  
  
Ryou walked around the back of the house, glancing around for his yami. His breathing was heavy from having ran most of the way home. Seeing the mass of broken clay pots, he groaned. There was no sign of Bakura, though, which worried Ryou.  
  
"Bakura?" he called. At first he got no response, but then he heard the sound of someone moving on the wet ground.  
  
"Ryou?" Came Bakura's questioning voice from behind the tool shed.  
  
Ryou dashed over to the shed and found his yami sitting on the ground with his back to the wall. Bakura looked up at him and then climbed to his feet. He regarded his hikari absently. "You left early to come help me, didn't you?"  
  
Ryou lowered his eyes. "Well... Yes."  
  
Bakura's eyes held annoyance and suspicion. "And how exactly did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
"... Just a feeling." Ryou shrugged and took his yami by the arm. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" he said as he pulled him towards the house.  
  
Bakura pulled his arm away, but continued to follow. "Ryou." He said forcibly. "How did you find out?"  
  
"We were just at Yugi's watching some movies. Nothing exciting or anything. Figured I might as well come home."  
  
"Aibou!"  
  
Ryou remained silent as he fumbled for the key to the backdoor. He unlocked the door and held it open for Bakura, who stood where he was, arms crossed. Glaring.  
  
Sighing, Ryou shrugged. "Okay... So someone might have called..."  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"Yeah, someone." There was a silence before Ryou sighed. "Yes, alright? It was Isis. She told me not to tell you. Now can we please get you taken care of?"  
  
Bakura stood silently for another moment before entering the house. Ryou sighed, following him inside. "Take a shower and get into some dry clothes, okay? Then I'll bandage your hands."  
  
Without a word, Bakura went upstairs to the bathroom to do as Ryou said. He felt worthless. Pathetic. This will be twice in as many weeks that Ryou had to take care of him and bandage his wounds. He hated feeling weak.  
  
~~~  
  
"How's that? It isn't too tight is it?" Ryou asked, inspecting the recently finished bandaging job. Bakura didn't say anything, which Ryou took to mean that it was a job well done. "I'm going to start something to eat... You want anything?"  
  
Bakura just shrugged, studying the gauze pads and medical taped that covered his hands. Ryou hadn't quite been sure how to go about bandaging them, the one being so badly cut up and everything. But this appeared to be working alright.  
  
Ryou sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Bakura remained behind for a few minutes before following down the stairs. He was almost into the living room when there was a knock on the door. Bakura turned and started towards it to open it, but it swung open before he'd taken two steps.  
  
"Bakura!" Malik cried happily, standing just outside the door. "Great to see you out and about again!" Then his features melted into concern. "Are you alright? Isis told me what happened..."  
  
Bakura growled angrily and slammed the door, pretty much in Malik's face. "Why has my life suddenly stopped being my own!?" he yelled as he stormed upstairs to Ryou's bedroom.  
  
Ryou rushed out of the kitchen and stopped at the bottom of the stairs in time to see his bedroom door slam shut. He certainly heard it, too, as well as felt the vibrations. Bakura was very angry... He sighed and turned to the front door, which Malik had cracked open again and was peeking around, almost timidly.  
  
"Um... He certainly looks like he's doing better..." Malik commented, pushing the door open more and standing in the doorway.  
  
Ryou nodded glumly. "But appearances are deceiving... He may be alright physically, but he still isn't himself..."  
  
Malik frowned. "How about you Ryou? How are you holding out through all of this?"  
  
"I-I'm fine." Ryou swallowed, not sure whether to mention the fact that Bakura had thrown something at him earlier. "He may be even more unpredictable than usual and everything, but I can handle it."  
  
Malik nodded. "I just wish we could find out what's wrong with him. Why won't he tell us?"  
  
Ryou sighed and motioned for Malik to come in. Malik closed the door after himself and followed Ryou into the living room. "You should know just as well as- if not better than- I do... He's very proud..." Ryou muttered as they sat on the couch. "He won't tell us, because he thinks he should be able to take care of himself..."  
  
Malik nodded. "Well yeah... And usually he can."  
  
"But he sure isn't doing a very good job of it this time... I can't think of what could be wrong. He's been like this since that fight at your house..."  
  
"Think he's just sore about how badly my yami beat him?"  
  
"No... He's admitted his defeat in that matter... I think it's something else." Ryou sighed and propped his elbows on his knees, his chin cupped in his hands, giving him a look of utter helplessness. "Can you think of anything else that happened?"  
  
Malik's countenance gained annoyance. "I was out cold for the whole thing you know..."  
  
"Oh... Yeah..." Ryou was silent for a moment. "But... I thought you might have heard something from Isis or Mariku."  
  
"I haven't, no. Though perhaps I should ask more about it."  
  
There was a silence as Malik looked around, wrinkling his nose. Finally, he looked down at Ryou. "Do you smell something burning?"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide. "Great Scott!" he cried as he jumped to his feet and dashed from the room.  
  
Malik couldn't help but laugh. Standing, he walked toward the front door. "Good bye Ryou." He called, opening the front door. After pausing a moment, he turned and looked up at the door to Ryou's room. "Hey Bakura!" He called loudly. Then, in his smooth, crisp voice, loud without being a shout, he spoke something in Egyptian. He lingered a moment as though waiting to see if he'd get a response, before turning and leaving.  
  
Bakura opened the door to Ryou's room. He seemed unsure of whether he wished to stay there or go back downstairs. Finally, he sighed, trudging down the stairs and walking towards the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching absently as Ryou dug through the fridge.  
  
The saucepan in the sink and the soup covering the stovetop clued Bakura in on what had happened. "You shouldn't leave a covered pot of soup on the stove unattended. It'll boil over." He said in a mock annoyed-Ryou voice. (((And yes... This is written from past experience... * How many times have I had tomato soup do this to me? 3? 4? ~_~)))  
  
Ryou looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Now you remember that. After doing just that around seven times."  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Things like that are always easier to remember when you can say them back to the person who nags you with them. It's the way things work. You should know that."  
  
Ryou nodded. "Anyway, plan two for supper... I'm making a sandwich... Here." Ryou tossed Bakura a plastic container.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Bakura opened it. He raised an eyebrow, unable to contain the instinctive grin.  
  
"I got that for you the other day. Just... Please try not to get any blood on the table this time..." Ryou pleaded as he pulled out some deli meat.  
  
Bakura nodded as he carried the container, which held some very bloody, raw steaks, over to the table. He sat down, staring at them. He wasn't really even in the mood for this... But he knew Ryou was just making attempting to cheer him up, so he picked up a fork and stabbed one of the steaks.  
  
"So..." Ryou asked as he fixed his sandwich at the kitchen counter. "What exactly did Malik say before he left?"  
  
"Roughly translated, it means..." Bakura trailed off and was silent for a moment before finishing. "I wish peace in your heart... Find what you are looking for."  
  
~~~  
  
"I know you don't want to talk about it, but it might be helpful to know. Perhaps if we can figure out what's wrong with him than we can help. And he sure isn't going to tell us freely." Malik stated in annoyance.  
  
Isis studied her brother. "Why would I want to help him? He's just been a jerk to me almost every time I've ever seen him."  
  
Malik stifled a laugh. "Yeah... You mean like when you ended up sleeping on top of him?"  
  
Isis glared at her brother. "Why don't you just shut up? Nothing happened and I don't care what happens to him!"  
  
Malik growled. "Well, you do care, or else you wouldn't have called Ryou."  
  
Isis was silent, unable to think of a response. She glanced down at her brother, who was smirking expectantly up at her. "Oh alright!" Isis huffed, plopping down on the couch next to Malik. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"I don't know. Just the relevant stuff. Did you notice him acting weird or anything like that on your date?"  
  
"For the last time, it was NOT a date!" Isis grumbled, but she thought about it. "He seemed a lot nicer than I'd have expected. Even sweet at times. I thought we had a fun afternoon as friends, but gee was I wrong. The creep..."  
  
Malik swallowed. Did that mean she knew the truth? But no... That would make her just as, if not more, angry at him than she is with Bakura. "What do you mean?" he asked, playing innocent.  
  
"He just wanted to get his kicks. He had a good laugh at my expense no doubt."  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"When I asked him if he was just trying to ruin my life, he responded with 'I have to get my giggles somehow or another.' I think that's pretty fair proof."  
  
Malik sighed. "He was hurt and angry. Do you really think that he'd have responded kindly to being accused of ruining someone's life?"  
  
Isis was silent. She was thinking about her encounter with Bakura earlier that day... Something he'd said... It had felt important, but she couldn't think of what it could be...  
  
"Okay, so you accused him of ruining your life, he made his comment... What happened next?"  
  
"Well, nothing really. He left after that. Mariku took you upstairs and Mariku and I broke up." Isis waved her hand in a gesture of dismissal, showing she was done with the conversation.  
  
Malik thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute... If that had been the end of it, he would have gone straight home, but Ryou said he was late getting back and had been wandering around aimlessly. I wonder... What did you and Mariku say when you broke up?"  
  
Isis glared at him, standing. "That's none of your business, and it's not important anyway. He'd already left. He wouldn't have heard any of it."  
  
"Isis... It was a rather chilly morning... Where was Bakura's shirt?" Malik pressed.  
  
"..." She looked at Malik, who smiled smugly. "Ra..." She sat back down on the couch. "So you think he came back for the shirt?"  
  
"Probably didn't get to far before realizing it was gone, either."  
  
Isis nodded. "Well... We accused and insulted each other... Mariku wouldn't believe me when I said nothing happened and nothing ever would." She hesitated.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"No... I said that Bakura wasn't too great to look at with his shirt off." As she attempted to ignore Malik's bemused gaze, her mind ran through what she had said to Mariku and then her conversation earlier that day with Bakura. "And I said I'd be happier if I never saw him..."  
  
"I AM a yami after all. You'd probably be happier to never see me again!"  
  
Isis' expression was haunted. Malik frowned, watching as she put a hand over her heart. "Sis... You okay?"  
  
"This pain..." she whispered, her hand slowly clenching into a fist, gathering some of the fabric of her dress into her balled fist. "Just like after my fight with Mariku... It's Bakura... He heard what I'd said and it hurt him... But... Why would it?" Her expression grew cold, her eyes flashing in anger. "Why would it hurt him, and why would I care that it does?"  
  
She stood and strode from the room, her mind racing wildly. She felt confused and uncertain, and she didn't like that. Nor did she want her brother to know just how messed up she felt. So she kept an air of indignation. Defiance. Repeating the question to herself over and over again. *Why would he care? Why should I care?*  
  
Malik watched her leave the room silently. When she was gone, he slumped back against the back of the couch. "Bakura... You stupid fool... You weren't supposed to fall in love with her..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TWEE HEE!!! Malik knows! Malik knows!! *dances, laughing insanely* MWA HA HA HAAAAA!!!!  
  
*cough* Anyway...  
  
So whadda ya think? Everyone's so worried about Bakura!!! *snugs*  
  
*cries suddenly* My mom just reminded me that I have to go to the oral surgeon's Monday to get my wisdom teeth cut out!!! *bawls*  
  
Ryou: *tugs on Silverscreamer's shirt sleeve* It'll be alright... *hugs* And... Can I try talking to the reviewers today?  
  
*nods* Okies. But I'll still make my own comments to... (They'll be in parentheses.)  
  
Reviewerness!!!  
  
IrishJade: *Pats you on the shoulder* It'll be alright. We all know that that's just the way my yami is. But you know that Silverscreamer won't leave you with a bad ending, right? (*sigh* Too much complaining if I do otherwise...)  
  
KeMu: As you can see, no more confrontation between Bakura and Mariku... *looks at Silverscreamer, who gives a single nod* Actually, Mariku isn't really in it much anymore... Or at all I don't think...  
  
Red Prophet: Bakura is prone to doing stupid things isn't he? *Bakura glares* Er... No offense or anything, yami... But no, he was just sitting out there. And I got him all taken care of. *Pats Bakura on the shoulder*  
  
KurianGirl: Understanding between Isis and Bakura... *smiles* It's coming... eventually.  
  
Reign of Isis4559: Yeah. Bad Mariku. *glances around to make sure that Mariku didn't hear him* But yeah, they broke up. Leaves room for my yami to move right in... That is... If they would both stop being so stubborn! *is glared at by both Isis and Bakura* That is to say... I mean... No offense? (~_~() poor sweet little albino... *pats Ryou on the head.* BTW, thank you much, I'm really glad you liked the workout. Perhaps it's just that I could see the scene in my mind and the words on the paper- or computer screen- just didn't feel right...) You'll just have to wait and see if they end up together. Though, like I said, Silverscreamer wouldn't leave you with a bad ending would she? (*grumbles about a certain someone from school who whines and complains every time she writes a sad story with a 'bad'- yeah... right...- ending.* I'm sorry... but not everyone ends up living happily ever after...)  
  
Cieska: That's great! It's good to have something to look forward to when you get home, isn't it? For Silverscreamer it's always straight to the computer. She's just a little addicted to the internet. (I am not! Not addicted really... I could stay off the net if I wanted, but then what would become of my beloved fans who want more of my story!?) Right, Silverscreamer... You just keep telling yourself that... *whispers so the authoress won't hear* You know that she's making stuff up when she starts talking about 'her beloved fans' because she usually hates the idea of such things. Not that she doesn't love hearing that people like her stuff, just that she doesn't think she's all that good. (*having heard every word anyway, she sighs* Well I'm not...) ~_~()  
  
Dragon Spirits: Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! I'm in the next chapter more. *beams*  
  
Lily of the Shadow: *nods* My poor yami. Hearing that really hurt him. He really does care. Of course, in the story I don't really know this yet... I learn next chapter though! And... Malik has some odd means of getting Bakura to talk to him... (Yes, that was a bit of a teaser for next chapter! And Malik does have very odd ways of going about things...)  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: ... *blushes* (Okay... I'll take this one over... Don't think Ryou wants to think about his yami's sexy chest. Guess it's too much like you're commenting on him... Although Ryou's too adorable for you to focus on something like having a sexy chest! *glomps Ryou* Anyway... Yeah... Bakura cartwheeling... *shivers*)  
  
Anjiru: Yeah? I can't see my yami with Anzu[Tea]... (Me either... I... Don't think I like that thought... but to each their own my friend. *smiles* And thank you. I think you're the first person to comment actually on my style of writing...) But that's cool that Silverscreamer can make you start to like something else just from you reading her story. *smiles* Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Maori: *blinku* Yeah, she is really a really aweso- (*glomps Ryou* Now now... Don't be a liar... *smiles* I'm glad you like... But it isn't really that good is it? Besides, you shouldn't kill your boyfriend... Even if he doesn't exist. ~_~() Ah well... Such is the life of a single woman, eh? *shrugs and grins* All the same, I am very glad that you are enjoying the story.) Hope to see another review from you!  
  
lynx wings: *nods* Yes, that does just about say it all... Poor him... Poor her...  
  
Crissy the Amazing: You are so perceptive! (Awesome! High five! *holds hand out then blinks and withdraws it* Er... Yeah... That is, if this weren't just something that you're reading that I wrote who knows how long before you actually are reading it... Anyway! Back to Ryou.) Again, it's hard to picture my yami with Anzu, but I suppose that's alright. And yes, the angst is very nice isn't it? And the humor that Silverscreamer throws in is just wonderful. The slight, stiff humor in the midst of the angst and then the bloopers... It's really cool, neh? (*sigh* Ryou, can't you just not compliment me for once? *smiles and chuckles* Thank you though, I guess it's cool that you think I'm a great writier.)  
  
Ryou smiles and hugs Silverscreamer before wandering off.  
  
*smiles* He so cute! ^_^() Well I guess that's it for now. I'll see about whether I have time to post another chapter tonight... It would actually probably work for the best if I can... Cause then that's chapter 15 tonight, and 16 Sunday night... That would make me done before the wisdom teeth thing... Cause who knows how long it'll take me to get feeling better after that, huh?  
  
Anyway... Enjoy the bloopers!!! There are... Um... Very... rather very... few of them this time... 


	30. Chapter 14 Bloopers

Chapter 14 Bloopers  
  
Peeking Around The Corner: Take One  
  
"Ryou?" Came Bakura's questioning voice from behind the tool shed.  
  
Ryou dashed over to the shed and shrieked as Bakura jumped out at him screaming "GOTCHA!!"  
  
Bakura laughed as Ryou stared at him breathing heavily.  
Go Away: Take One  
  
"Bakura!" Malik cried happily, standing just outside the door. "Great to see you out and about again!" Then his features melted into concern. "Are you alright? Isis told me what happened..."  
  
Bakura growled angrily and slammed the door. Unfortunately, Malik had come too close and it smacked right into him, stopping the door from closing and causing the blonde Egyptian boy to topple backwards with a shout of pain.  
  
"Malik, are you alright!?" Bakura asked, pulling the door back open and staring down at his friend.  
  
"Yeah..." He muttered. "Danged door packs quite a punch though..."  
Something Burning?: Take One  
  
There was a silence as Malik looked around, wrinkling his nose. Finally, he looked down at Ryou. "Do you smell something burning?"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide. "S#@%!" he cried as he jumped to his feet and dashed from the room.  
  
Malik's eyes widened as he stared after Ryou.  
  
Silverscreamer's eyes practically pop out of her head as she stares at the door where Ryou had disappeared. She slowly turns to look at Malik. "He's been spending way too much time with you and Bakura..."  
  
Malik nodded in agreement. 


	31. Chapter 15: Confrontations

Wooo. Are we all excited? Two chapters in one night! I'm really on a role! ^_^() I am so excited after the dueling I did today... Been sitting here shiftin' through all of me cards and stuff... Oh yeah... Great stuff... I have all of the Destiny Board combo now!! And a Call of the Haunted! And... and... I HAVE A KURIBOH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*imitates Kuriboh's little 'woo' noise over and over again then collapses in a fit of giggles*  
  
Bakura: ... Right... I think someone needs a little more sleep and a little less candy...  
  
^_^() All the same... Personally... I love the way this chapter starts. Of course, this is odd really, if you think about it, cause I'm really not big on cussing at all... But this was amusing to me for some reason or another...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Confrontations  
  
"Bakura!" More banging. "Open the door, Ra damn you!"  
  
"I'm already damned!" Came the muffled response.  
  
"I don't care! Open this door or I'll have him damn you thrice over!"  
  
From there, they lapsed into Egyptian swearing again. Ryou sighed, his arms crossed on the railing-post at the bottom of the stairs. His chin rested on his arms as he watched Malik banging on his bedroom door. Ryou flinched as Malik gave the door a hard kick. *Please don't beak anything...* he thought to himself. He didn't think he could handle more repairs... not with all of the worry and confusion lately.  
  
Ryou sighed and straightened, rubbing his temples as he moved into the downstairs office. There was always a bottle of Advil in the desk... Then he headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water to chase a couple of pills down with. "My yami will kill me yet..." he muttered. "Whether he means to or not."  
  
Wandering back to the stand at the bottom of the stairs, he resumed watching Malik. Ryou sighed. He just wished he knew what was going on... Malik had called earlier, asking to talk to Bakura. When Ryou had handed his yami the phone, he had said hello, listened for a moment, then hung up, scowling angrily.  
  
Ryou hadn't really thought anything of it until a little later. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking to his yami, who was coming down from the bedroom, when Malik suddenly burst through the front door. Malik and Bakura's eyes had met, and then Bakura turned and sprinted for Ryou's bedroom. Followed promptly by Malik and his shouts of "Bakura! We have got to talk about it! NOW!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Bakura had yelled back as he slammed and locked the door.  
  
Which led to almost half an hour of door banging, yelling, and swearing (both in Japanese and Egyptian). Ryou had just stood there watching, dumbfounded and silent. The only time he'd moved from there was just then to get something for his steadily growing headache.  
  
Ryou sighed finally. He'd had about enough of this... "Malik," he said in his normally soft voice. Malik didn't hear over the yelling and his banging, so Ryou raised his voice slightly. "Malik." But he still wasn't loud enough. He sighed yet again, then took a deep breath and called loudly, "Malik!"  
  
The blonde Egyptian boy stopped in mid-swear and spun around. "Oh! ... Hey Ryou..." He blinked, as though just realizing the other hikari's presence.  
  
Ryou sighed. "Yeah... Hey..." He shook his head absently. "Mind filling me in on what's going on?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." Malik grinned sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine. Just so long as you don't break anything... But what's all of this about? What's so important that you have to talk to him about?"  
  
"I've figured out what his problem is. I know why he's all screwed up all of a sudden."  
  
"Really?" Ryou couldn't help but be excited. Now maybe they could help Bakura!  
  
Malik was about to say something else when Bakura cut in harshly, still from the other side of the locked bedroom door, "Don't you tell him! Don't you dare!"  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and turned back to the door. "What? Are you going to stop me?" he shouted back.  
  
"It's none of his business!"  
  
"You're a part of him! And more than that, he's a friend and he wants to help you because he's worried! He deserves to know!"  
  
"Know what?" Ryou asked softly, bewildered. He felt more confused than ever now.  
  
Malik turned back to Ryou and as he spoke, Bakura opened the door, ready to stop him. But he wasn't quick enough.  
  
"He's in love with my sister." Malik stated softly. Then he turned to Bakura, who was standing halfway between Malik and the bedroom door.  
  
Bakura's hands were clenched into fists, his head bowed so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. Ryou just stared at his yami in shock. Bakura? In love? It was an almost laughable idea! But... Bakura certainly wasn't laughing. He was shaking. Trembling violently. Angry... Perhaps something else too.  
  
"Bakura..." Ryou said softly. "Is that what's wrong?"  
  
Bakura was silent. He trudged past Malik and down the stairs, past Ryou. The two hikaris followed him into the living room, where he threw himself down onto the couch on his stomach. He crossed his arms, laying his forehead on them. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, his muffled voice barely audible in the silence that seemed to strange after so much yelling and swearing.  
  
Malik and Ryou exchanged glances. Ryou walked over and sat on the floor by the couch, near Bakura's head. "Why didn't you ever just say something?" He asked softly, stroking his yami's hair absently.  
  
"What's the point?" came a very muffled voice. "She hates me anyway! She doesn't trust me... She'll never trust me..."  
  
Ryou sighed and leaned closer to his yami, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They were quivering... Ryou patted Bakura's back comfortingly.  
  
Malik continued to watch silently. The scene was oddly touching... But he knew more had to be done than this. Walking over, he tapped Ryou on the head and gestured for him to move away. The albino boy hesitated, then stood and moved to an armchair to sit and watch.  
  
Malik flicked Bakura hard on the back of the head.  
  
An ancient Egyptian swear rang through the air. Bakura pushed himself to a sitting position and turned to face Malik, who promptly backhanded him.  
  
Ryou gasped as the back of Malik's hand hit Bakura's cheek. Hard. "Malik! What are you doing!?"  
  
But his weak cry was lost in the noise of Bakura's growl as he leapt to his feet and grabbed Malik by the collar of his shirt. "What in all the layers of the Shadow Realm was that for!?"  
  
Malik just stared Bakura straight in the eyes. "To try and knock some sense into you." He stated, his voice low and angry. "I don't know what's going on in that fool head of yours, but don't you ever think? Why do you think that Isis thinks she hates you? It's because she thinks you hate her, Baka!"  
  
Bakura shoved Malik away and stood with his fists balled at his sides. "I never asked for your opinion!" he growled.  
  
"Well you're getting it anyway!" Malik countered. "I think you're being a stupid, selfish, soiled brat! You told her that you were trying to destroy her life just to get a laugh!? I don't see how you could figure she wouldn't hate you for that. But what I really don't get is why you told her that!"  
  
"What's it matter anyway?" Bakura sighed and plopped back down on the couch. "She didn't even ask who to blame, let alone what to blame them for. She wants to blame me... Let her!"  
  
Malik shook his head. "And why should you?" When he didn't receive an answer, he asked again, his voice even more demanding. "Why should you let her blame you? It wasn't your fault. It wasn't even your idea!"  
  
"I don't care." Bakura muttered.  
  
Malik sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that?" He smirked when Bakura raised his eyes to look at him. "Completely hopeless. You're afraid to tell her, aren't you? Imagine! The great, evil tomb robber Bakura... Afraid to tell a woman that he loves her."  
  
"I'm not afraid to tell her!" Bakura snapped, standing. "But why would she want a lout like me? Ra! Will you just leave me alone!?" He shoved past Malik and stormed out of the room.  
  
Malik frowned and turned to face Ryou. The white haired boy just stared back at him, then asked softly, "Now what?"  
  
The sound of a door slamming upstairs made Malik's hands clench into fists. "If he won't tell Isis the truth... Then I will..."  
  
Malik left without another word to or from Ryou. His expression set with determination. He would not let another person take the fall for him. Not again.  
  
When he got home, he went straight to Isis' office. He knocked, then entered before waiting for an answer. Isis glanced up from her work.  
  
"Hello Malik. I'm afraid I'm rath-"  
  
"Isis. We need to talk." Malik interrupted, pulling the door closed after him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee... and the plot thickens... Poor Baku-kun! Everyone knows his secret now! *giggles*  
  
Alrighty, well, I've got two reviews for the other chapter already... I'll go ahead and respond to them I suppose, the rest (if I get anymore) I'll just address in tomorrow night's chapter... Which... unfortunately... Is the last chapter...  
  
Are you glad or sad? Don't worry... I'll have another one coming after not too long...  
  
Reviewerness!  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: Thanks. Glad you liked the few bloopers that I did have for that chapter! And I'm posting this one for you!!! *laughes and baps you gently on the head*  
  
Crissy the Amazing: heh... Well, thank you I suppose. *smiles* Glad you like my style. Have you read Music of the Night? ^_^() Sorry... just gotta promo my favorite fic I wrote... It's way different than this though. Very little if any humor at all... But back to this one! Yes... Massively do they need couples counseling... And don't worry. No more Mariku at all...  
  
I tell you what... I don't have bloopers for next chapter... Just random 'extra scene' type things... But I have a feeling that you'll enjoy those ones as much as the bloopers. *grins* Especially the music number... But you'll just have to wait until tomorrow night. *bounces away* 


	32. Chapter 15 Bloopers

Chapter 15 Bloopers  
  
Gonna Stop Me?: Take One  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and turned back to the door. "What? Are you going to stop me?" he shouted back.  
  
The door suddenly opened and Bakura whapped Malik with a pillow. "YES I AM!!!" He laughed maniacally.  
Gonna Stop Me?: Take Two  
  
Malik raised an eyebrow and turned back to the door. "What? Are you going to stop me?" he shouted back.  
  
"I'll tell him what you said about Anzu!"  
  
Malik blanched. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Evil snickering from the bedroom. "Wouldn't I?"  
Gonna Stop Me?: Take Three  
  
Malik turned back to Ryou and as he spoke, Bakura opened the door and lunged, tackling Malik before he even got the first word out.  
  
Malik shouted in surprise then growled and struggled to his feet. "You idiot! That hurt!"  
  
Bakura just grinned.  
  
Silverscreamer sighs and pokes Bakura. "Why you be so bad?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "Hey... I'm playing the part of the tortured, lovesick, protagonist... Do you really expect me to be able to keep serious the whole time we're doing this?"  
  
Silverscreamer: ... ~_~ Good point...  
Smack: Take One  
  
Ryou gasped as the back of Malik's hand hit Bakura's cheek. Hard. "Malik! What are you doing!?"  
  
Malik smirked. "Ah... It's just the way he likes it..."  
  
Bakura gagged. "Do you ever stop making those kinds of jokes?"  
  
"You're one to talk..."  
  
"Yeah... well... Okay, fine, whatever..."  
Opinion: Take One  
  
Bakura shoved Malik away and stood with his fists balled at his sides. "I never asked for your opinion!" he growled.  
  
Malik burst into tears. "Why not!? Is my opinion not good enough for you!?"  
  
Silverscreamer rolled her eyes and thwapped him with a rolled up magazine. "Stick to the script Malik..."  
Insulting Bakura: Take One  
  
"Well you're getting it anyway!" Malik countered. "I think you're being a stupid, spoiled brat! You told-"  
  
"You left out selfish." Ryou said suddenly.  
  
Malik looked back at him. "Huh?"  
  
"It's supposed to be 'stupid, selfish, spoiled brat.' You left out the selfish part."  
  
"Oh thanks, Ryou!"  
  
Bakura: Gee... I feel so loved...  
  
~~~  
  
Something a bit different here... You've all heard mention of my best friend, I'm sure, considering she's the one I'm writing this fic for... yeah, well... I've learned a very important lesson just recently... That lesson:  
  
Never let her get hold of my fanfic when she's really bored and feeling 'bad'. (IE: mischievous, demented, naughty, etc...)  
  
Here are the fruits of just such an occasion.  
  
~~~  
  
Malik shook his head. "And why should you?" When he saw Bakura rubbing Ryou's leg he almost gagged, "Get your hands off him!"  
  
"Oh, shut up. You're just jealous because I'm in love with your sister and I only use you for your hot bod!"  
  
"What about me!?" Ryou cried. "You said you loved me!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hikari, I promise you'll enjoy tonight."  
  
At that Malik growled. "Damn nymphomaniac..."  
  
Bakura's lips curled into an evil grin as he wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. "Care to join us?"  
  
~  
  
As I go back and read back over a bit so that I can start writing some more... and just about have a heart attack!! *chuckles* I can't help but admit that I found it oddly amusing...  
  
Of course, she also wrote this at one point:  
  
~  
  
"Hello Malik. I'm afraid I'm rath-"  
  
"Isis. We need to talk." Malik interrupted, pulling the door closed after him. "That outfit is SO not you!"  
  
~  
  
It's like "*blinku* Saywhaaaaa!?" 


	33. Chapter 16: Phantom and Angel

*cries* It's the last chapter... It really is... *sniff sniff* But all good things must come to an end, yeah?  
  
Malik: Hey... *slightly excited* This is the happy ending, isn't it?  
  
*nods* That it is... Unless, of course, there's anyone out there who still thinks that Bakura and Isis deserve to be stubborn and pretend to hate each other for all eternity... All the same... *chuckles*  
  
I do hope you enjoy the ending... If not... Scream at me in your review and demand a different one... Heck, Wrath of a Yami had three different endings...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16: Phantom and Angel  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ryou ignored it, but not entirely on purpose. When it resounded through the house once more, he blinked. "Oh... Right..." He quickly got up from his desk and went downstairs to answer the front door.  
  
Isis turned back to the door as it began to open. Seeing Ryou, she smiled politely. "Hello Ryou. I was beginning to think no one was home."  
  
Ryou chuckled sheepishly. "Seems like Malik's the only one who comes around anymore, and he has a habit of just coming in."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Um... Is there something I can do for you? Would you like to come in?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, actually I was wondering if I could talk to Bakura."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry, Isis... He isn't here." Ryou apologized softly. "He said he was going for a walk."  
  
Isis lowered her eyes. "Oh... Well..." she shrugged, looking back at Ryou. "Do you know where he's at?"  
  
"No. He didn't say..."  
  
There was a flash in Isis' mind and her fingers moved instinctively to her Millennium Tauk. She stood at the docks, looking around. Then she saw Bakura. He was walking slowly, an image of sorrow and pain. It made her heart ache to see. His head was hung, his back bent, slouching, and his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
  
He walked to the edge of one of the docks, leaning against the railing, and stared our over the water. Then, he climbed up and stood on the railing, arms spread slightly......  
  
"Isis?"  
  
She blinked and her eyes focused once more on Ryou.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." Isis said, smiling. She didn't want to worry Ryou. "I'll just see if I can find him somewhere."  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't be anymore help than that." Ryou sighed.  
  
"It's alright." Isis said as she turned to leave. "Good bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Isis began walking. Upon hearing Ryou's front door shut, however, she took off running.  
  
~~~  
  
Bakura pulled his hands out of his pockets and leaned against the dock railing, his chin cupped in his left palm. The water was so calm, only the slight rise and fall of the waves broke the smooth surface. The crests shimmered like liquid fire in the light from the sun, which was sinking slowly towards the horizon. It was a beautiful sight...  
  
It made him sick.  
  
"What's the use in any of it?" He asked himself in a soft whisper. He remained still and silent for a long time. Then, he slowly and carefully climbed onto the railing. He spread his arms slightly to help keep his balance.  
  
He turned his eyes down to the water below him. He couldn't help but find it calming. "Would I be so calm if I jumped in?" he wondered aloud. So he stood staring down at the water. His mind was numb, not really thinking about anything.  
  
Yet, so lost within himself was he, that he failed to hear the first shout of his name. Then the cry rang out again and he blinked.  
  
"Bakura?" Footsteps were bringing the voice closer. "Where are you?"  
  
"Isis..." Bakura whispered, but didn't move a muscle otherwise.  
  
Isis dashed into the open area of the docks and froze when she saw Bakura. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him. "Bakura... What are you doing?" She asked softly.  
  
Bakura was silent for a moment, then answered in a bland voice. "Thinking of jumping in."  
  
Isis licked her lips as she stopped a few paces behind him and slightly to the right. "I wouldn't have thought that you could swim..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
There was an unsettled silence as Isis tried not to imagine all the ways that this could go wrong. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down before stating, "Bakura... Malik told me the truth..." She paused as Bakura turned his head slightly, glancing back at her. "He told me that he was the one who decided that it would be a good idea for you to 'seduce' me in order to keep me away from Mariku."  
  
"I see..." With cautious yet quick actions, he crouched, spun, and seated himself on the railing, his feet dangling loosely in front of him. The setting sun behind him made him little more than a silhouette, his countenance unclear. "And did he tell you that I love you?"  
  
Isis laughed despite herself. "What are you talking about? Why would he tell me that?"  
  
"Kch!?" ((anime people make this noise a lot...))) Bakura's eyes widened and he stared at her. Malik hadn't told her that!  
  
Isis stopped laughing suddenly. He was blushing! Even with the light of the sun casting him into shadows, she could tell he was. She blinked and stared at him. "You mean..."  
  
Bakura felt his cheeks growing even warmer and quickly looked away. "I... I thought he'd have told you that, too..."  
  
"No... He didn't." She said softly. "I never would have thought... That you... I mean, you're just so..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"So... what?" Bakura muttered. "Cold? Cruel? Evil? Just because someone's evil, that doesn't mean they don't have feelings..."  
  
There was a silence, then Isis walked over and leaned against the railing near Bakura. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, her eyes turned down to the ground in front of her. "That wasn't what I meant... But it sounded like it. So I am sorry."  
  
Bakura took a chance and looked over at her. Her head was bowed slightly, strands of black hair had fallen over her shoulder and hung down to partially block her face. The sunset cast a golden gleam in her hair. She was beautiful. Easily as beautiful as any Egyptian princess in his time ever was...  
  
Isis sensed his stare and looked up at him. When she saw the intensity of the gaze, she blushed slightly. "What?" She asked teasingly, barely managing to not look away.  
  
"You're very beautiful." He said softly.  
  
She smiled and moved closer, taking his hand in hers. "Will you be my Phantom of music?" She whispered.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but grin in response. "Only if you'll be my angel..."  
  
Isis raised her other hand to touch his cheek. Then, gently, she pulled his face down towards her. The sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon, throwing them into darkness even as their lips touched.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hee hee! I did do it! I managed to get myself past the trap I'd set up for myself. I'm sorry... Kissing in the beauty of the setting sun by the ocean... It's so cliché! I can't believe that I almost did that to myself! I realized it about halfway through that whole scene... But you know... I think it's so ironic that Bakura would get his kiss even as night falls, you know? I like it. Doesn't mean that you have to... But I like it.  
  
*giggles* I also like the fact that Malik didn't actually tell Isis that Bakura loved him... Just that he really wasn't the jerk she thought he was. Oh I don't know where I got that inspiration, but I loved it! ^_^()  
  
So that's it... Pretty much... I feel kinda sad, ya know? *sigh* Oh well... There's always the other two I'm- No! Three! Cause I so am going to continue Music of the Night! (sorta anyway) But still... It's like... It's over...  
  
*hugs her fanfic and sighs* Well... I guess this will be the last time I get to address you wonderful people that review my story... Tell you what though, I'm almost always online and you can contact me through any of three different instant messenger services. YIM (dragonlady144), AIM (dragon mastress), and MSN (Zareenia@hotmail.com). But for most of you, I'm pretty sure this'll be my last contact with you... That is, except for me reading your reviews for this final chapter... But yeah... ^_^()  
  
Then there was a request for a sequel... Who was that again? Oh well... Anyway. I don't know. I wasn't planning on it, but that depends on whether an idea for a sequel really begins to spawn itself. And it also depends on you. The readers. I like to leave things open for my readers, because you're half the reason I write. One is because I love to do it. Two is because it brings joy to others.  
  
*smiles* So you'll just have to say what you think in your review to this chapter. In fact, if you suggestions for slight plot things, than that's fine. Or I could always just turn to Yami Tenshi. She'll probably give me another list of stupid lines to use... Actually, I think she said my next fanfic challenge from her would include 'props' that I have to use... * The unfortunate thing? She's given me example items... Fuzzy handcuffs... pink tights... a leather outfit... * Oh well.  
  
Oh Oh! And the extras chapter has a musical number!!! *snickers evilly* Malik makes a fool of himself...  
  
Reviewer responses!  
  
LiLIaNjIeguRL: *chuckles* Of course, I can't guarantee for a fact that they do have these sensitive sides, but it's nice to think that they do, huh? I'm glad you like it and I'm glad that it helped you like my more favorite characters even more! *beams* But yeah... I'm sorry there was no more Seto than that... I did read a review were someone asked for a sequel, though... Perhaps if I were to write one (this isn't definitely, it really isn't even much of an thought, let alone an idea for future writing) I can throw Seto in there more, yeah?  
  
Reign of Isis4559: Yeah, this was the last of it. Sorry. I'm glad you liked it though. And yes, they finally getting together! That's right! You're the one who asked for a sequel! ^_^() Heh... I don't know... I'll have to see how much response I get from everyone else... And yeah! It wasn't, like, official or anything really... It was something held at a flea market by the people who own a game shop/booth there. But yeah. I was just psyched to be there and then I made it to the final four... It was like, cool... and stuff.  
  
KeMu: *nods and nods* Not much I can say really. *chuckles* Yeah, I figured it would be a difference between his yami and his best friend. I mean... wouldn't you think that way if you were in his shoes? *shrugs* Or perhaps I'm just weird... Anyway... I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Lily of the Shadow: Thankies! I'm glad that you did like the work out scene. I'm not sure why it doesn't feel right to me... But oh well. I'm just glad that everyone else seemed to like it, even if it does seem off to me. *smiles* I'm really glad you enjoyed the fic and the bloopers. Hopefully I'll hear from you when I get some of these other fics done.  
  
Umeko the Beatnik Emu: Woot. ^_^() Yeap! Now EVERYONE knows that Bakura is in love! *giggles* Aren't they just so cute together!? OOOO!!!! I so have to draw an Isis/Bakura picture now! *beams and glows and all those happy fun stuffs* Wouldn't that be great!? *cough* Yeah... Anyway... And yes, you so called ff.net cutting off your 'I's and '!'s.  
  
Red Prophet: No worries for the wait. I'm just glad to have heard back from you again in time to give you this one last response. I'm glad you liked the story! 


	34. Extras Chapter

I'm sorry... I just couldn't bring myself to poke fun at that last chapter... Yami Tenshi, of course, joked around that when Isis asked what Bakura's doing, I should have him state simply "Killing myself." But I didn't find the idea too funny... I don't know... Maybe that's what happens when you have a friend commit suicide? That kind of thing looses all amusingness? *shrugs* Though I almost had myself convinced that I should have him accidentally fall into the water, or perhaps even Isis push him in as a bit of a tease. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it for real...  
  
But, since I promised you a little something extra after each chapter... Here's just a goofy little epilogue of sorts. First, just a little something that I really wanted to put in there, but felt that it would kill my ending, which (I thought anyway) was really awesome.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled and moved closer, taking his hand in hers. "Will you be my Phantom of music?" She whispered.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but grin in response. "Only if you'll be my angel..."  
  
Isis raised her other hand to touch his cheek. Then, gently, she pulled his face down towards her. The sun disappeared completely beneath the horizon, throwing them into darkness even as their lips touched.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou had been dozing off, a book of poetry in his lap, when his eyes suddenly snapped open. He grinned broadly, his cheeks tainted with a furious blush. "Baku-kun..." he chuckled. "You really are happy now aren't you?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*snickers evilly* Yeah... That was meant to be taken whichever way you want as to whether it's just the kiss or whether something else happened. I'm not saying anything. *gains a sweet, angelic look as she grabs a harp and smiles*  
  
Okay, now for an actual little epilogue thing...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura grinned as he walked down the sidewalk after spending most of the afternoon with Isis. He spotted Malik coming his way with Ryou and his smile lost some of its joy. Malik had better not be attempting to corrupt his hikari... That was Bakura's job. Still, he wouldn't let it totally kill his mood. Especially when he just thought of something.  
  
"Hey!" he called to them and waved.  
  
They waved back and when the distance between them and Bakura was closed they stopped and greeted each other more properly. Then Bakura put an arm around Malik's shoulders.  
  
"You know what, my friend? I just thought of something. I owe you something."  
  
"Oh?" Malik raised an eyebrow, his expression a mix of suspicion and curiosity.  
  
Bakura nodded, removing his arm from his friend's shoulders and moving in front of him more.  
  
"And what's that?" Malik asked, obviously more suspicious than curious now.  
  
"This." And with that, the white haired yami smacked the blonde Egyptian across the face.  
  
Malik stumbled slightly, his expression confused and enraged. Then he stopped, straightened, and laughed. "You did owe me that didn't you?"  
  
Bakura chuckled and nodded to Malik's comment. "That I did. Next time you smack me, I won't wait a week before paying you back, either."  
  
The two laughed.  
  
Ryou, of course, didn't find this amusing at all. He shook his head, muttering to himself about 'baka, psychotic friends.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah... That was kinda stupid... ^_^() But it's something. And I just had to have Bakura get Malik back for smacking him.  
  
As for Mariku... *ponders* We'll just say that Rishid came back from wherever it is that he was and so Mariku is once more sealed within Malik's mind/the Millennium Rod. ~_~() Okay... So I've no idea really. But that's okay. The cool thing about stories is that you don't have to wonder or know about what happens to everyone once all is said and done. (Though there was that request for a sequel... Revenge of the ex-boyfriend? *) I bet not a single one of you has wondered, "Hey... I wonder what became of Yami at the mall that day..." or anything of that sort.  
  
Yes, okay, so now I'm just being stupid... Oh well. I really do hope you enjoyed...  
  
And now... something that would probably happen either when Malik is getting Bakura the new wardrobe or perhaps just somewhere around where they're talking about how to treat women... I leave you with an extra scene in which Malik has Bakura at the mall and is trying to teach him a thing or two about getting a woman...  
  
Bakura: Or in other words... Malik acting like a complete idiot!  
  
Malik glares at him angrily, but Ryou taps him on the shoulder.  
  
Ryou: Uh... Sorry Malik... But it's kinda true...  
  
(Sorry... My friend put this in my head and I just can't take it... Though whether I can do the mental images any justice by writing them is another story... Besides, for some reason I've just gotta have a music number here...)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, it's easy. You just have to be cool. Feed the girl a line or two and if you play your cards right (this pun actually wasn't intended... But I do love puns!!) than you're in with no trouble."  
  
Bakura just stared at his blonde friend as though it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard... And it probably was.  
  
Malik sighed and rolled his eyes, then looked at Ryou, who was standing nearby. "Hit it!"  
  
Ryou nodded and bent down, turning on the CD player that he had sitting there for some reason or another...  
  
Loud music suddenly began playing and Ryou threw Malik a microphone.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes as Malik half-strutted, half-danced out into the middle of the open space in the mall by the indoor fountains.  
  
"Can I get your number baby?" Malik sang, pointing at some random brunette who happened to be walking by. "Hit me with the 7 digits! Can I get your number baby?" He turned to another girl. "Hit me with the 7 digits!"  
  
The elevator opened and a girl with shimmering, golden-blonde hair stepped out. Malik instantly turned to her, going down on one knee as he sang.  
  
"When you walked through that door I nearly lost my mind your sexy attitude and somethin' 'bout your smile!" The girl couldn't help but smile, blushing slightly at this odd attention she had gained. "I knew right then and there I had to know your name I had a crush before but this just ain't the same." He turned away from her suddenly, standing and moving off into the gathering crowd of female onlookers.  
  
"cause I've never fallen in love before with a girl I didn't even know" he winked at another girl. "and there's somethin about you that tells me I should be down!" With that, he rushed back into the open again.  
  
"I've been east!" He pointed his finger in a random direction. "I've been west!" he pointed the opposite direction. "Even all around the world" he spun slowly moving a bit at a time as he moved to the beat of the music. "But I never seen a girl like you." He pointed at another girl at random again. Ryou cut in as his backup singer. "Seen a girl like you!" Malik grinned at the albino boy even as he continued singing. "I've seen blondes and brunettes and some really hot redheads but I never seen a girl like you." Ryou almost couldn't keep from giggling as he sang. "Seen a girl like you!" "A girl like you!" Malik pointed at random again and froze when he saw who was standing there.  
  
Isis had her hands on her hips and was giving her brother a dirty look. "What in the name of all that is good are you doing?"  
  
Malik looked around to see that both Bakura and Ryou had managed to slip away in an instant's notice. "Er... I... Just having a little fun..." He felt a bit rejected and betrayed that his friends had just left him to deal with his angry sister by himself. 


End file.
